prohibido
by isabella123456
Summary: Edward y Bella son Ángeles y almas gemelas creador para proteger la sala del trono del todo poderoso en el cielo. Están incompletos sin el otro y no pueden soportar estar separado El cielo está bajo ataque, y las fuerzas del infierno planean separarlos
1. Chapter 1

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER Argumento:

Edward y Bella son Ángeles y almas gemelas creador para proteger la sala del trono del todo poderoso en el cielo. Están incompletos sin el otro y no pueden soportar estar separados….

El cielo está bajo ataque, y las fuerzas del infierno planean separarlos usando un arma infernal llamada Reever, Lucifer, el príncipe de los demonios, tira de las almas de los ángeles condenados y los envía a la tierra para vivir como humanos. Lucifer separa a Edward y Bella y los envía a la tierra en cuerpos hermanos.

Edward y Bella DeMarko crecen sin conocer sus orígenes, al crecer Bella, Edward siente una atracción antinatural hacia su hermana pequeña…

_**CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO Y RECOMENDARLES ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

— ¿Está seguro de que esto es lo que hay que hacer?—Belcebú, ex general de los ejércitos del cielo, paseó ante las puertas de la sala del trono, mirando los cuerpos caídos de los dos. Ellos estaban abrazados aún, incluso en la muerte. Qué conmovedor. Pero entonces, Edward y Bella nunca podrían soportar estar lejos, ni siquiera por un instante. El suelo de un blanco brillante estaba cubierto también con cuerpos negros torcidos de los guerreros demonio vencidos, aquellos que no podían soportar la combinación de furia de los dos ángeles antes de que hubieran caído. Belcebú se encogió de hombros. Era un sacrificio necesario y uno que había dado sus frutos.

—Por supuesto, estoy seguro—Lucifer, antiguo príncipe de los serafines, descansaba indolentemente contra un pilar blanco como la nieve, como si el fuego sagrado de este lugar más sagrado no lo quemara. De hecho, tal vez no lo hacía. Antes de escenificar su rebelión contra el Todopoderoso, Lucifer había estado en la presencia del solo Dios verdadero todos los días. Anteriormente, tan glorioso como la estrella de la mañana, él mantuvo su belleza, a pesar de que se tiñó de oscuridad ahora, ensombrecido por la maldad que su alma había absorbido cuando había caído de la gracia.

—Pero para ponerlos en el mismo lugar en la tierra, en la misma familia, incluso—.. Belcebú inquietantemente frotó los cuernos cortos y agudos que brotaban de sus sienes gris moteado. Él no había mantenido ninguna medida de la grandeza celestial que una vez había dado por sentada. A diferencia de la gracia de Lucifer, era tan feo como... bueno, tan feo como el pecado. Y con razón, porque el pecado era su negocio ahora.

Ahora y siempre.

—Todo esto es parte de mi plan—Lucifer asintió hacia la espada ardiente que colgaba del cinturón de otro demonio. El pasador se había forjado en los abismos del infierno, la hoja templada negro con sangre y lágrimas de los condenados que se quemaron para siempre en el mismo.

—Siempre y cuando hicieras tu parte, debemos estar bien.

—Yo lo hice—Belcebú acarició la hoja mate, cubierta de color rojo. Su mal lo consoló en el extraño medio ambiente.

—Edward cayó primero, por lo que va a estar por delante de ella por varios años allí. Trató de defender a Bella, pero el pasador lo superó.

—Ciertamente lo hizo—Lucifer arrastró las palabras.—Yo vi por mí mismo su forja. No hay hoja celestial que pueda igualarla, ni siquiera la de Gabriel.

—Esperemos que no tengamos que poner eso a prueba—no hoy—dijo Belcebú apretadamente. —Gabriel sigue a la cabeza de una serie de gran alcance.

—Y también nosotros—Lucifer le recordó. —Los demonios bajo tu mando no han olvidado lo que es pisar las calles de oro. Recuerda, amigo mío, cada uno de ellos fue un ángel, al igual que tú y yo. Todos anhelamos volver a casa, pero tengo la intención de hacerlo en la victoria, no como un suplicante llorón.

—Y así lo harás—dijo sombríamente Belcebú, indicando al serafín en silencio.—Mientras que estos dos puedan estar alejados de sus cuerpos celestes durante el tiempo suficiente. Tú y yo estamos detrás de líneas enemigas aquí, y un sitio lleva su tiempo.

—Tenemos tiempo, una vida humana. Eso es setenta años de la tierra mínimo, tal vez más. Tiempo suficiente para que tu pequeño sitio tenga éxito.

—Perdóneme, pero…—Belcebú comenzó a pasear de nuevo. Lucifer frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es? Habla.

—Simplemente no veo cómo ponerlos juntos los mantendrá separados—estalló a Belcebú. —Ahora, si tu hubieras puesto las almas en dos cuerpos que vivieran al otro lado del mundo uno del otro.

—Ellos se habrían encontrado el uno al otro en menos tiempo de lo que se tarda en decir—interrumpió Lucifer. —Oye, tonto, ¿no ves? Los dos ángeles son únicos en todo el cielo, una pareja tan fuerte, casi nada puede interponerse entre ellos. Incluso si hubiera puesto el alma de Edward en el cuerpo de un chiíta musulmán y a la de Bella en el cuerpo de un judío ortodoxo, todavía habrían encontrado una forma de unirse.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo…?

—Sólo una cosa puede mantenerlos separados—Lucifer levantó un dedo, los ojos entrecerrados. —Un tabú tan arraigado en toda la raza humana, que todas las sociedades, desde los más civilizados hasta los más salvajes lo mantienen. Es por eso que los puse en la misma familia. Los hice hermano y hermana.

—Pero ellos no están relacionados por la sangre. Perdóneme, mi señor, pero aún usted no es capaz de superar las leyes que el Todopoderoso ha puesto para la transferencia de alma.

—Ellos no lo sabrán—Sonrió Lucifer. —Me he asegurado de eso. La adopción será un proceso transparente, y los padres humanos lo llevarán a sus tumbas. Ni Edward ni Bella nunca sabrán nada al respecto. Por lo que van a saber, son parientes y amigos, verdaderos hermano y hermana. Incluso me he asegurado de que se vean parecidos.

— ¿Y usted cree que eso los separará?—Belcebú acarició el pasador nerviosamente.

—Yo sé que lo hará—Los ardientes ojos negros de Lucifer brillaron peligrosamente. —Y no sólo eso, los hará sufrir. Sobre todo al santurrón de Edward.

—Usted realmente lo odia, ¿no?

—Yo le ofrecí un lugar a mi mano derecha—Lucifer extendió una oscura, mano de dedos largos en ilustración. Debajo de su piel suave de obsidiana, su carne parecía brillar con una infernal luz interior.—Le di la oportunidad de alcanzar la gloria, ¿y sabes qué me dijo? Me dijo que me compadecía. Lástima del error que yo estaba haciendo en mi exilio de la luz de Dios.

—Nunca fue un tomador de riesgos—señaló Belcebú.—Siempre ha sido un conformista, haciendo todo lo que el Todopoderoso dijo, sin duda.

—Exactamente—Rió Lucifer, un sonido que era hermoso y horrible al mismo tiempo, empañaba las campanas de plata sonando en un pozo en ruinas.—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto dolor esto le hará? ¿Su compañera verdadera, la otra mitad de los dos ángeles, habitando en el cuerpo de la persona en la tierra que nunca debe tocar?

— ¿Pero no sólo la tomará?—Preguntó Belcebú.

—Eso es lo que tú o que yo haríamos y los tabúes serían condenados. Pero no Edward. Su innata bondad y el deseo de seguir las normas entrarán en conflicto con su deseo instintivo de unirse con su verdadera compañera. El conflicto interno lo enloquecerá. Te digo, Beelzy, será la mayor tortura que cualquier cosa que podamos concebir en el infierno.

— ¿Pero usted está seguro de que no va a ceder a la tentación?—Belcebú pensó que era una cosa extraña preocuparse por ello. Después de todo, él estaba en el negocio de hacer que la gente sí se diera a la tentación. Lo que era una cosa que le molestaba del plan de Lucifer, todo estaba puesto de cabeza. En lugar de tentar al ex serafín al pecado, esperaban que pudiera resistir la tentación de lo prohibido. Parecía... mal en el nivel más fundamental.

—Conozco a Edward. Estoy seguro de ello—dijo Lucifer con decisión. —Sácalo de tu cabeza y vuelve a la planificación de la estrategia.

— ¿Pero si se dan en… si se unen...?

— ¿Si la llave encaja en la cerradura, quieres decir?—Se rió Lucifer crudamente. —Te lo dije, no hay posibilidad de ello.

—Pero si la hay—insistió Belcebú. —Si se la lleva, la llena de su esencia…

—No lo hará. No te preocupes—Lucifer paseó de nuevo y pateó la forma silenciosa de los caídos serafines. —Edward, ya que creo que sus padres de la tierra le pondrán ese nombre después de la adopción, nunca cruzará esa línea. Él no la tocará, a pesar de que lo matará no hacerlo. Y mientras los dos ángeles están ausentes de sus formas celestiales...

—El cielo es nuestro para tomarlo—terminó Belcebú. Se echó a reír junto con Lucifer esta vez, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de aprensión. Deseo prohibido era una cosa que él entendía muy bien de hecho, como un demonio.

Él sólo esperaba que el humano en que Edward se había convertido pudiera soportar el atractivo el tiempo suficiente para que las fuerzas de Belcebú capturaran los cielos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Años después

El Dr. Edward DeMarko suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio oscuro. La tenue luz de la lámpara de estudio bailó sobre él, creando una breve ilusión de halo, que se arruinó cuando se empujó hacia abajo de nuevo, plano contra su cráneo.

Su cabello tenía un lustroso dorado perfecto, que era suficiente para hacer que cualquier mujer estuviera celosa. En Edward esto era natural, como eran sus grandes ojos azules, con gruesas, onduladas y oscuras pestañas. La belleza de su rostro había atraído a gran cantidad de mujeres -y un buen número de hombres también-pero Edward no estaba interesado en ninguno de ellos. A él le gustaba mantener su mente en su trabajo, y la apariencia física, incluso la propia, no era importante para él.

Para complementar su rostro, tenía amplios hombros y cuerpo musculoso de una atleta natural. Había competido en varios deportes en la universidad, pero no ahora. Ahora el único deporte en el que participaba era en las cirugías, y tenía una importante al día siguiente.

Entonces ¿por qué no podía concentrarse?

—Tira todo junto—se ordenó a sí mismo y volvió a estudiar el expediente del paciente.

Nunca había querido ser otra cosa que un médico. La curación era algo natural para él, algunas veces se le daba demasiado naturalmente. Algunas veces todo lo que tenía que hacer era examinar un paciente -solo tocarlo- para iniciar el proceso. Era un fenómeno nunca mencionado en el Hospital General de Tampa, donde él operaba. Las enfermeras nunca lo mencionaron en voz alta. Parecían mirar a Edward con una especie de asombro supersticioso. Era como si sintieran que si decían algo, la magia desaparecería abruptamente. Y la única vez que otro médico había tratado de acercarse a él con relación a sus habilidades, Edward se cerró al hombre en frío. Él no tenía explicaciones para dar, ni a sí mismo o a cualquier otro. Entonces el personal del HGT guardó silencio, aunque a menudo era requerido para una consulta quirúrgica cuando el paciente era mayor o un niño o alguien que parecía demasiado frágil para el CO . Más de una vez, después de que Edward había colocado sus manos sobre la persona lesionada, sus rayos X o ultrasonido se habían transformado y estaban limpios. No siempre funcionaba, pero las fracturas de tallo verde y rupturas de apéndices parecían derretirse bajo sus dedos con la suficiente frecuencia que el personal de emergencia lo miraba con silencioso asombro.

Edward deseaba que no lo hicieran. Era un don, uno que siempre había tenido. Incluso en el pasado cuando Bella y él eran niños y ella se hería la rodilla o tenía dolor de garganta… él corto abruptamente ese pensamiento. El expediente. Lee el maldito expediente.

Fuera, el viento soplaba y caía la lluvia. Tampa tenía dos estaciones, caliente y húmeda, y ambos estaban en simultáneo esta noche. El barrio donde él vivía estaba en una vieja zona industrial llena de fábricas de tabaco abandonada que habían sido remodeladas en apartamentos de lujo. Estaba a solo quince minutos del HGT, pero también propenso a inundaciones. Edward fue frugal un momento para esperar no tener ningún problema para llegar al hospital al día siguiente y luego volvió a trabajar tenazmente.

—Sra. Simpkins—dijo en voz alta, leyendo de las formas frente a él, a pesar de que ya conocía la mayoría de los detalles de memoria.—Sesenta años, caucásica, sufrió un resbalón y calló, dando lugar a una fractura intracapsular del cuello femoral…—se fue apagando sin poder continuar. Sesenta. Dios. La misma edad que había tenido su madre.

Edward colocó una mano sobre sus ojos.

—Demonios—dijo densamente. Ahora no era momento para el dolor. Pero el funeral había sido solo hace dos meses, ¿así que cuando era el momento adecuado?

El cáncer se había extendido rápidamente. Murió un mes después del diagnóstico inicial. Todavía no puedo creer que ella se haya ido… Y luego el pensamiento que trató con tanto esfuerzo de eliminar, la idea que lo atormentaba por las noches, mientras yacía en la cama sin dormir, se levantó ante él. Si solo hubiera estado allí. Tal vez podría haberla salvado.

Pero ¿cómo podría haber ido al lado de su madre, incluso si hubiese sabido acerca de su enfermedad con anticipación? ¿Cómo podía, sabiendo que Bella estaba allí también? Él había pasado la mayoría de su vida adulta alejándose de…

Edward puso otra barrera mental. No puedo pensar acerca de eso. No puedo pensar acerca de ella. No ahora. Nunca.

Determinadamente regresó al expediente. Pero sus defensas mentales debían haber estado desmoronadas, porque todo lo que él veía en su mente era a ella. Bella, tan bella, radiante incluso de negro en el funeral. Su largo cabello dorado, con tonalidades más claras que el suyo, fluyendo sobre sus delgados hombros y sus ojos azul pálido oscurecidos por el dolor. Edward había querido de la peor forma tomarla en sus brazos, para consolarla y consolarse él. Su padre había muerto tres años antes de un ataque al corazón, y ellos no tenían otro familiar. Ellos eran huérfanos ahora, con solo uno para el otro en todo el mundo.

Él hubiera querido abrazarla, pero en su lugar había tenido que evitarlo. Él había visto el daño en sus ojos cuando ella volvió a enterrar su rostro en el hombro de su prometido, pero no podía correr el riesgo. No podría arriesgarse estando tan cerca. Especialmente cuando quería tenerla lo más cerca posible…

Edward colocó su cabeza en sus manos. Dios, ¿No puedo parar ni un minuto? Desde el funeral, su mente había sido fijada en un eterno espiral de culpa y dolor hasta que sintió como si fuera a desgarrarse por dentro. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo solo dejarlo ir?

Pero él sabía la respuesta a eso. Nunca iba a ser capaz de dejar que el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de su madre se fuera. Porque nunca sería capaz de superar la razón por la que no estuvo allí con ella en primer lugar.

Bella.

Como si el pensar su nombre la hubiera atraído hacia él, oyó un repentino golpe en la puerta del frente de su apartamento, y una suave, familiar voz llamando:

— ¿Edward? ¿Estás allí?

Bella DeMarko se quedó tiritando bajo la torrencial lluvia, esperando que su hermano mayor estuviera en casa. Había intentado en su celular dos veces, pero él debía tenerlo apagado. O tal vez no estaba contestando cualquier número, excepto del hospital. Eso también era posible. No era como que ellos fueran cercanos, pensó con amargura. No sería una sorpresa, si estuviera demasiado ocupado para tomar sus llamadas; eso no era nada fuera de lo normal.

Yo no debería estar aquí.

No era la primera vez que el pensamiento cruzaba su cabeza. Había estado pensando en esto desde que desembarcó en Tampa Internacional sin nadie esperándola. Después de romper con James pocos días después del funeral de su madre, le pareció una buena idea. Un nuevo comienzo, y no solo para su carrera académica. Ella había querido estar cerca de Edward, saber que él estaba cerca si lo necesitaba. Y para dejarle saber que ella estaba cerca por si él la necesitaba. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que trasladarse de Sacramento a Tampa?

Trató de llamarlo para hacerle saber acerca de su traslado, pero por supuesto, ella no pudo localizarlo. Ella debería haber seguido la pista.

Él estaba ocupado evitándome. Como siempre lo hace. Como probablemente lo está haciendo ahora, incluso si está en casa.

Ella tocó una vez más antes de alejarse. Por lo menos no se podía decir que no lo había intentado…

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Enmarcado en el umbral por luz dorada pálida, su hermano mayor parecía un ser de otro mundo.

—Vine… vine…—la lengua de Bella se había hecho de alguna forma un nudo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, y las palmas de sus manos se humedecieron. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella, de todas maneras? No importaba cuan perfecto él luciera; él era todavía solo su hermano.

Entonces Edward pasó una mano por su cabello, arrugando y destrozando la ilusión de belleza celestial. Su verde camisa con el logo del HGT bordado en un brazo, completaba su transformación a un mero humano.

—Será mejor que entres—dijo ásperamente. —Vas a mojarte.

—Ya estoy mojada—dijo Bella, rozándolo al pasar. ¿Era su imaginación o él había presionado su espalda contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de no tener contacto con ella cuando pasó? ¿Por qué él siempre con esa actitud no-tocar ? Él no había sido así cuando eran niños.

Ella dio un paso dentro de su apartamento y apartó su cabello mojado de sus ojos mirando alrededor. Altos techos hacían que los grandes espacios abiertos se elevaran mucho, y las pocas piezas de muebles esparcidas alrededor eran de cuero negro y obviamente muy caros. Esta era la primera vez que ella había estado en su casa desde que él se había trasladado de la casa de sus padres, y parecía que él tenía buen gusto. Por supuesto, como un médico, él podía darse el lujo.

—Bonito—dijo ella. —Muy bonito.

—Me alegro que lo apruebes—Él tenía el ceño fruncido; sus brazos cruzados sobre su ancho y musculoso pecho. Cuando ella era joven, el pecho de él había sido su lugar favorito para poner su cabeza cuando necesitaba consuelo o afecto. Pero ahora Bella no podía imaginar una señal menos confortante o afectuosa que su hermano mayor parado allí, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella.—Déjame repetir, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Me trasladé a Tampa—Bella había querido que las palabras fueran brillantes y entusiastas, pero de alguna manera quedaron planas. Pero ella no podía parar ahora. —James y yo rompimos, y yo estaba tan sola y pensé que sería bueno vivir cerca de la familia, y además, la USF tiene un excelente programa de doctorado en folclor religioso y leyendas. Y no pude entrar en el programa este semestre en tan poco tiempo, pero estoy tomando unas pocas clases, y encontré un profesor que me tomará como una AE , así que yo…—Edward la estaba mirando a ella.

— ¿Te has trasladado aquí?—Su voz estaba espesa con incredulidad y desagrado.

Bella sabía que no debería haber esperado cualquier otra reacción, pero ella no podía evitar la sensación de hundimiento en su estómago. Todavía, ella levantó su barbilla y lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, Me trasladé aquí. ¿Qué, no se me permite vivir en la misma ciudad que tú?

—Bella, ni siquiera deberías estar en el mismo lado del país que yo, y mucho menos…—Él se interrumpió, sacudiendo su cabeza. —No importa. Pero, ¿por qué por lo menos no me lo dijiste antes de hacer un cambio tan grande?

— ¿Quieres decir para que pudieras hacerme cambiar de opinión?—demando ella.

—Nunca dije eso, pero esta es una gran decisión. Podrías haber llamado.

De repente, toda la ira que estaba reprimiendo salió.

—Traté. Te estuve llamando una y otra vez, pero nunca contestabas tu teléfono o regresabas ningún mensaje de voz. Solo una vez sería bueno si tú no estuvieras tan ocupado para regresármelas, pero supongo que nunca va a pasar ¿no es así? Has estado tan ocupado, es por eso que no te enteraste acerca del cáncer de mamá hasta el día antes de que ella muriera…

Bella puso una mano sobre su boca. Demasiado lejos. Ella había ido demasiado lejos. Siempre lo hacía cuando peleaba con Edward, siempre decía la cosa más hiriente sin pensarlo.

—Oh, Dios—susurró, envolviéndose con sus brazos. —Edward, lo lamento. No quería decir eso…

—No, está bien—Su voz era tranquila y estoica, pero el dolor en sus ojos era tan agudo como un escalpelo.—Tienes razón. Debería haberme puesto en contacto antes. Soy el único que debería pedir perdón.

—No tienes que hacerlo...

—Sí, debo—Edward sacudió su cabeza. —No tenías que haber pasado por eso sola. Está mal de mi parte hacerte eso.

—Estabas ocupado—dijo Bella, preguntando por qué estaba haciendo excusas por él.

—No debería estar tan ocupado para devolver tus llamadas.

—Olvídalo—Bella se mantuvo con más fuerza, tratando de no temblar. Ella había estado completamente empapada y el aire acondicionado la había pateado, soplando una ráfaga de viento frío directo a ella.—Por eso, de todas maneras—agregó. Pero no por el funeral. No por la forma en que mirabas a través de mí cuando te necesitaba, necesitando el consuelo de tus brazos a mi alrededor desesperadamente…

—Gracias—Edward finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que ella tenía frío. —Aquí, sal de debajo de la rejilla antes de que te de neumonía—Él hizo un gesto hacia su apartamento, todavía cuidando de no tocarla.

—Gr… gracias—Bella estornudó en su mano ahuecada y luego resopló. —Tienes esto como el ártico aquí.

—Me gusta mantenerlo frío. ¿Quieres que te traiga una toalla?

—Seguro, si no te importa. Yo, uh…—Bella pasó de un pie a otro—Esperaba poder quedarme aquí esta noche. Hay algún tipo de convención en la ciudad, y todos los hoteles alrededor del aeropuerto estaban completamente llenos.

Edward le dio una mirada cautelosa, como si ella le preguntara si podría mantener un armamento en su casa.

—No sé…

—Por favor—A Bella no le gustaba mendigar, pero era muy tarde, y ella no conocía la zona.—No seré un problema o estorbo o cualquier otra cosa—dijo suplicante.—Puedo salir de tu cabeza mañana por la mañana tan pronto como quieras, lo prometo.

Él suspiro, y una expresión que ella no pudo interpretar cruzó el rostro de él.

—Está bien. Lo siento, tenía dudas. Yo solo…

— ¿Solo qué?—Bella pidió.

—Nada—Edward desvío la mirada. —Tengo una cirugía mañana, debo levantarme temprano…

—Entiendo completamente. Yo… yo… ¡Achoo!—El segundo estornudo la tomó por sorpresa. —Lo siento.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Déjame darte una toalla y entonces podrás probablemente cambiarte por ropa seca.

—Me encantaría, si se pudiera—dijo ella, detrás de él a través de la amplia sala de estar abierta a un estrecho pasillo con dos puertas. —Pero la estúpida aerolínea perdió mi equipaje.

— ¿De verdad?—Él abrió la primera puerta, el baño, y le arrojó una esponjosa toalla verde. Bella agradecidamente la usó para limpiar su goteante rostro y cabello.

— ¿Inventaría yo algo como eso? Literalmente no tengo más ropa que la puesta, no hasta que encuentren mi equipaje o hasta que las cosas que envié de Sacramento lleguen aquí.

— ¿Y cuándo será eso?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Pocas semanas. Dije a la compañía de envíos que se tomara su tiempo así tendría tiempo para buscar un lugar.

— ¿Entonces no tienes un apartamento aún?—Él estaba haciendo la cosa de incrédulo hermano mayor de nuevo, que le puso los nervios de punta a ella.

—No, no lo tengo—Bella terminó. Estornudó de nuevo y suspiró.—Mira, no te preocupes. No esperaba vivir contigo aquí. Buscaré un lugar…

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Eso podría ser más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente en los alrededores de la zona de la USF. El semestre acaba de comenzar; la mayoría de los apartamentos de la zona segura están probablemente tomados.

—Encontraré algo—Bella repitió. —Ya que has decido dejar que me quede aquí en lugar de regresarme a la oscura y tormentosa noche, ¿no crees que podría tomar una ducha rápida? Estoy congelada y pienso que podría ayudarme a entrar en calor.

Sus oscuros ojos azules parpadearon sobre forma temblorosa.

—Debes tomar un baño en su lugar. Eso levantará tu temperatura central.

—Bien. Un baño, una ducha. Lo que sea—Bella hizo un gesto de impaciencia. —¿Está bien para ti?

—Seguro, por supuesto—Él salió de la puerta del baño e hizo un gesto hacia ella para que entrara. —Sírvete tú misma. Y hazme saber si necesitas algo más.

—Lo haré. Gracias—Bella agregó cuando cerró la puerta. Pero no podía dejar de notar la forma en que la había seguido con los ojos o la rápida forma de alejarse para evitar tocarla cuando ella pasó. ¿Por qué él había construido una barrera invisible entre ellos, una que ella no podría destruir, no importando cuan fuerte ella tratara?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Edward se desplomó en su escritorio una vez más, con su cabeza en sus manos, el expediente del paciente quirúrgico olvidado. Oh Dios mío, por qué ¿Por qué había aparecido en su puerta esta noche de entre todas las noches? Ya sería bastante malo si solo estuviera en Tampa de visita. Pero no. Ella en realidad había hecho sus maletas y se había mudado aquí. Y ahora ella estaba en su casa, en su bañera, desnuda y mojada y… Él trató de no pensar en eso. Ella es tu hermana, por amor de Dios. ¡Contrólate ya mismo!

Pero él no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen mental de Bella desvistiéndose. Sus pezones estarían duros y sonrosados por el frío, y ella temblaría al quitarse la ropa empapada, revelando su piel suave y cremosa. Se veía tan suave, tan tangible, pero Edward no sabría nada de eso. Él no se había atrevido a tocarla en años. No desde aquellas primeras vacaciones de Navidad, cuando acaba de volver de la universidad...

— ¡Edward ya llego a la casa! ¡Edward ya llego a la casa!—La voz de Bella hizo eco a través de la casa, mientras él ponía su llave en la cerradura, y él sabía que ella había estado esperándolo. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se la imaginaba: las mejillas sonrosadas y ojos brillantes, el pelo recogido en una coleta rubia que rebotaba constantemente porque ella estaba tan llena de energía, nunca podía quedarse quieta. Ella estaría usando sus favoritos jeans rotos con el agujero en la rodilla y una camiseta de uno de los muchos conciertos a los que habían asistido juntos.

Dios, la había echado de menos. A pesar de su diferencia de edad y el hecho de que él ya estaba en la universidad, él consideraba a Bella su mejor amiga, no es que él nunca lo admitiría ante cualquiera de los chicos con los que andaba. ¿Qué ridículo sonaría diciendo que prefería pasar el rato con su hermana de quince años edad que con nadie más en el mundo? Y sin embargo era cierto.

Desde el momento en que sus padres habían traído a casa a Bella, había tenido un afecto especial por ella. Era como si fuera una parte de él, una parte de su corazón que se había perdido y ha sido finalmente restaurada. Al crecer, nunca habían peleado como otros hermanos. En vez de eso, había confiado el uno en el otro, jugando los mismos juegos, y habían leído los mismos libros. Y Edward la había protegido ferozmente, no es que Bella no pudiera defenderse por sí misma. Ella era constantemente fiera y nunca se escapaba de un desafío. Eran una de las varias cosas que Edward admiraba de su hermana, una de las muchas cosas. Así que fue con alegría y anticipación que abrió la puerta y gritó:

—Hola, pequeña hermanita, ya estoy en casa!

— ¡Edward!—Ella se arrojó a sus brazos, y él la abrazó con fuerza. Él la recogió y la giró dando vueltas, causando que se echara reír. —Basta. ¡Me estoy mareando!—protestó, y finalmente la dejó en el suelo.

No fue hasta que dio un paso atrás para mirarla cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Uh... Bella?—dijo con incertidumbre, porque Bella se veía... diferente.

En vez de jeans rasgados y una desgastada camiseta, llevaba un vestido de seda azul con cuello en V y con un dobladillo corto que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. El color de la seda resaltaba sus ojos, y su pelo suelto sobre los hombros en ondas de oro en vez de en su cola de caballo de costumbre. Lo peor de todo era que le habían crecido de alguna manera los senos.

Bella había florecido tardíamente y se había quejado desde que tenía once años de su pecho plano. Edward le había dicho una y otra vez que no se preocupara por eso.

—Los chicos te querrán por cómo eres, no por cómo te ves…

—Oh, Edward, eres el único chico que conozco que piensa así. Todo el mundo quiere a una chica con grandes tetas. Por lo menos, todos los chicos en mi escuela lo hacen.

Él la había abrazado y le dijo que chicos como esos eran idiotas, que iba a encontrar a alguien que la amaría justo como era.

—Al igual que yo—había añadido, besándola en la mejilla.—Eres hermosa justo como eres, Bella. No dejes que eso te moleste.

Bueno, parecía que ella ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso, pensó Edward, mirando a la parte delantera del su vestido. Cuando él se había ido este semestre en otoño, ella había sido lo suficientemente plana para hacer a una pared celosa.

Pero ahora... ahora el escote en v que llevaba revela las curvas de color crema de sus pechos totalmente desarrollados. Ella tiene que tener una copa C por lo menos. Tal vez una D, pensó con inquietud. Podía ver los pequeños puntos de sus pezones asomándose por debajo de la seda azul. ¿Llevaba siquiera un sujetador? ¿Cómo podría algo así, un cambio tan profundo, ocurrir en cuatro cortos meses? También sus caderas tenían curvas, inclinado desde el exterior de su cintura pequeña, y hasta sus piernas largas y bien torneadas.

El efecto general fue impresionante.

Ella es hermosa... Absolutamente hermosa, pensó Edward. La comprensión de eso lo golpeó con la fuerza de un tren fuera de control, haciendo que se sintiera débil y desorientado. ¿Dónde estaba su inocente y asexuada hermana pequeña, y quién era esta criatura hermosa y seductora que había tomado su lugar?

— ¿Te gusta?—Bella, en su inocencia, obviamente pensaba que era su vestido el que admiraba y no lo que había debajo de él. —Mamá me dejó comprarlo, especialmente para nuestra foto familiar de este año. Que estamos a punto de tomarnos, así que date prisa y arréglate—Ella lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él por la entrada principal. Edward se fue con ella, demasiado sorprendido para protestar.

En la puerta de su dormitorio, aún decorada con carteles de su último concierto, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello otra vez. Esta vez sintió la presión de sus pechos contra su pecho.

—Yo te echado mucho de menos, hermano mayor—susurró y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca. —Estoy muy contenta de que estés en casa por un tiempo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo.

Desafortunadamente Edward encontró que había un montón que quería hacer el también, ninguna de las cuales eran legales. Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de mirar a Bella, en su nuevo cuerpo y sus hermosas curvas. Pero era imposible.

Trató de no pensar en ello, trató de entablar conversación con sus padres sobre la universidad y las clases de pre médico que estaba tomando, cuando se dirigían hacia el estudio donde les tomarían la foto familiar en el centro comercial local. Él estaba vestido con su mejor traje, la corbata lo ahogaba y los pantalones eran demasiado apretados, él se esforzó por hacer caso omiso de Bella, que estaba sentada a su lado en el asiento del minivan. Estoy bien. Todo está bien. Él gritaba una y otra vez en su cabeza y estaba casi empezando a creerlo, hasta que llegaron al estudio y se sentaron para la foto.

La foto familiar no era tan mala. Papá y mamá en la parte de atrás, él y Bella en frente. Un par de fotos y eso sería todo. Pero entonces el fotógrafo empezó a hablar acerca del especial que tenía tres poses por el precio de uno. Una de los padres juntos y una con el hermano mayor adorado y la pequeña hermana dulce, sugirió. Antes de que Edward pudiera objetar, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Okay, señorita, ¿Tú y tu hermano se llevan bien?—El fotógrafo estaba ocupado arreglando las utilerías y estaba poniendo un banco de cuero bajo que era casi un taburete para que posaran en él.

Bella se ruborizó.

—Edward es mi mejor amigo.

— ¿En serio? ¿No son ustedes dos suertudos de tenerse el uno al otro, entonces?—Sonrió el hombre impersonalmente y asintió con la cabeza hacia el taburete.—Bien, entonces. Vamos a tomar una foto de los dos hijos juntos.

— ¡Esa es una gran idea!—Bella sonrió a Edward. —Ya sé, Edward—tú te sientas en el taburete, y yo me siento en tu regazo.

—No lo sé—Edward se le quedó viendo con recelo al taburete, como si se tratara de una jaula llena de leones hambrientos. De hecho, en ese momento él preferiría enfrentarse a una jaula llena de hambrientos carnívoros que dejar que su hermana se acercara a él por segunda vez.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward?—Su madre se le quedó viendo con preocupación.

Oh, nada, mamá. Acabo de desarrollar una atracción muy fuerte e ilegal hacia mi propia hermana. No es gran cosa. Sí, claro. Eso saldría bastante bien. Tenía que pensar en alguna excusa, y rápido, ya que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.

—Es sólo que... Bella está bastante crecidita—dijo, sonando absurdo y rebuscado, incluso para sí mismo. —Quiero decir, una pose como esa la hará lucir como si estuviera todavía pequeña.

—No seas tonto—Bella sonrió, agarró su mano y tiró de él hacia el centro de la habitación, donde el taburete estaba esperando. —Me arreglé, así no pareceré tu hermana pequeña malcriada. Además, será divertido.

—Uh—.. Edward se quedó atrás.

—Edward, ¿Qué te pasa?—Ella puso una mano en la cadera con impaciencia. —Vamos.

—Me temo que podrías aplastarme si te sientas en mi regazo. Estás tan grande. —Trató de reír, pero le salió como una risa débil, y Bella no se lo creyó para nada.

— ¿Cuál es el daño? Vamos. Date prisa y vamos a hacer esto para que podamos ir a buscar algo para comer. Me muero de hambre.

Escucharla sonar como su antigua yo lo ayudó a convencerse que todo iba a estar bien. Después de todo, incluso si ella había adquirido de pronto el cuerpo de una diosa, Bella todavía era Bella. ¿No era así?

Pero no importaba quién era ella cuando se sentó en su regazo, porque en todo lo que Edward podía pensar era lo bien que se sentía. El sentir su cuerpo caliente, y la forma en que su cuerpo se presionaba contra él y la manera en que su vestido de seda corto que cubría su curvado culo se frotaba suavemente contra su entrepierna lo puso duro al instante. Para empeorar las cosas, ella seguía cambiándose en su regazo, tratando de acomodarse mientras que su sedoso cabello de color oro rozaba su cara.

Edward estaba en exquisita agonía. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento Bella iba a darse cuenta del extraño bulto en su pantalón que era la razón por la que estaba siendo imposible para ella que se acomodara era su polla dura. Entonces ella se daría cuenta que ella era la causa de esa dureza. Y si se daban cuenta de que se había puesto duro por su propia hermanita...

Enfermo. Estoy muy enfermo. ¿Por qué no puedo parar? Se trata de Bella de quien estamos hablando, no de una fácil compañera de la escuela mixta que se ofrecía a hacerle sexo oral si era su tutor en introducción del álgebra.

Pero nada de lo que se dijo a sí mismo le ayudó. Por primera vez, estar cerca de su hermana era algo inquietante, una prueba que tuvo que pasar más que un placer. La única gracia salvadora fue que Bella nunca dijo nada, aunque sí se le quedó viendo chistoso, cuando se bajó de su regazo. Haciendo caso omiso de la duda y la incertidumbre en sus ojos, Edward se dirigió derecho al más cercano baño, agarrando su chaqueta en lo que esperaba fuera una cortina informal frente a su entrepierna. Una vez que estaba encerrado con seguridad dentro del más lejano puesto, puso su cabeza entre las manos y tomó una profunda respiración con calma.

Su polla le dolía como nunca lo había hecho antes. Dura e insistente, y exigía ser liberada de su prisión tras su cierre, pero Edward se negó. No voy a hacer eso. No me voy a masturbar mientras imagino… Pero él ni siquiera podía permitirse pensarlo. Bella era inocente, no era culpa de ella que le afectara tanto. Soy yo. Yo soy el equivocado. El enfermo. El que debía ser fusilado por incluso pensar en ella de esa manera.

Tomó lo que pareció una eternidad, pero al fin su terca y dura erección se bajó. Se mojó con agua fría la cara y suspiro de alivio. Nada. No es nada. Puedes lidiar con esto. Sólo actúa normal. Se tú mismo. Tomando otra respiración profunda, se fue de vuelta al corredor de comida del centro comercial para encontrar a su familia que ya lo esperaba. Murmurando una excusa acerca de un malestar estomacal, se sentó miserablemente y en silencio a través de su comida pos foto, no tratando de ver, hablar o pensar en Bella de cualquier manera.

Sin embargo, Bella no era de los que se rinden fácilmente. En los próximos días, se abrió paso en la vida de Edward y su espacio personal, exigiendo que la tomara en cuenta y le hiciera caso, incapaz de aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

Edward se sentía mal por ella, por el dolor que le causaba, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era mejor darle el hombro frío que hacerle daño en alguna otra forma, más permanente. Así que hizo caso omiso de su pequeña hermana, pasando tanto tiempo como fuera posible afuera de la casa y jamás la invitaba a ir con él cuando salía.

Aun así Bella no se rendía. La última noche antes de irse para volver a la universidad, ella se metió en su habitación y se deslizó en la cama con él.

No había nada inusual acerca de sus acciones. Ella se había colado a menudo en la cama con él cuando eran más jóvenes, sobre todo cuando había una tormenta, pero a veces solo lo hacia ella porque quería hablar. Nada había sucedido alguna vez; eran cercanos, pero nunca había tenido que luchar contra cualquier tipo de sentimientos sexuales hacia ella antes. Pero esta vez, cuando Edward se despertó al sentir su cuerpo blando presionado contra el suyo, las cosas eran diferentes, terriblemente diferentes.

—Edward—Ella estaba susurrando. —Edward, despierta…

— ¿Qué...?—Murmuró con incertidumbre. — ¿Quién?

—Soy yo, tontito. Ya sabes, ¿a la que has estado evitando estas últimas dos semanas?

— ¿Bella?—Había tenido un sueño erótico, y ya estaba a media asta. Cuando escuchó su voz en su oído y sintió sus pechos rosando sus brazos, se puso completamente duro al instante. —Por supuesto que es Bella—dijo con impaciencia. —Yo sé que es tarde, pero te vas a ir temprano en la mañana, y yo quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras.

—No deberías estar aquí—Edward se sentó, frotándose los ojos quitándose el sueño.

— ¿Por qué no?—Bella también se sentó, y él pudo ver que llevaba uno de sus antiguos camisones de encaje. Pero ahora el desgastado y roto encaje estaba tensamente estirado contra pechos firmes, y el borde corto se estaba subiendo por sus suaves muslos.

—Por- porque, —tartamudeó, tratando de mantener la mirada lejos de su cuerpo—eres demasiado grande para estar haciendo esto. Demasiado grande para entrar a escondidas en la cama conmigo por la noche. Deberías quedarte en tu propia habitación, Bella.

—Pero yo quería hablar contigo—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —He estado esperando para hablar contigo por las últimas dos semanas, pero me sigues ignorando y evitando. ¿Por qué, Edward? Creí que éramos los mejores amigos—Dejó escapar un sollozo, un pequeño sonido tan triste y solitario, que le rompió el corazón.

Edward no pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que tirar de ella en sus brazos y consolarla. Las lágrimas de Bella despertaban algo dentro de él, un instinto de protección tan feroz, que era casi primitivo. Odiaba verla llorar, porque sentía su dolor como si fuera suyo.

—Vamos, cálmate, pequeña hermanita—murmuró en su cabello mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. —Todo va a estar bien.

— ¿Realmente va ser así?—Ella se movió contra él, y él sintió que su pecho rozaba su pecho desnudo. Sus pequeños pezones estaban erectos debajo del encaje elástico de su camisón, y su aliento era cálido y seductor contra su cuello. ¿Había pensado que estaba duro antes? Su polla estaba dolorosamente rígida ahora, marcando sus boxers azules, haciéndolo anhelarla de una manera que no tenía nada de fraternal.

—Sí, claro—dijo con nerviosismo. Su rostro en la luz de la luna era etéreo, sus rasgos tan finamente esculpidos, que podría haber sido una estatua de alabastro. Pero las estatuas no lloraban, y pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas encendidas. Las lágrimas que había puesto él allí. —No llores, Bella, —le rogó. —Vamos, por favor, no…

—Yo... Yo no puedo evitarlo—Las palabras salieron de entre otro sollozo ahogado. —Pensé... pensé que ya no me querías. Que ya no te importaba.

—Por supuesto que me importas—Le dolía el corazón por ella, por el dolor en esos grandes ojos azul celeste. Sin pensar en ello, él bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios con suavidad en sus párpados, desapareciendo con sus labios las lágrimas. Tenían un sabor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo, y de alguna manera se encontró a sí mismo besando su boca después de eso.

Bella se tensó contra él al principio y luego se fundió en el beso, entregándose a sí misma con una dulzura incondicional que empezó un incendio en su interior. Un incendio que podría salirse de control y quemarlos a los dos, Edward lo sabía. Pero no le importaba, no podía prestarle atención. A pesar de que nunca había hecho un solo avance sexual hacia ella antes, de alguna manera tener a Bella en sus brazos y besarla parecía totalmente natural, como si fuera algo que había estado esperando toda su vida por hacer.

En su interior sabía que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien. Se sentía como estar en casa, como encontrar un parte de sí mismo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba perdido. Bella encajan perfectamente en sus brazos, y su boca era perfecta debajo de la suya. Flexible, caliente y ansiosa, ella abrió los labios para él, invitando a su lengua a explorarla, una invitación que Edward aceptó con entusiasmo. Dios, tan bien. Tan dulce... Ella estaba en su regazo ahora, presionándose contra él, su camisón se estaba subiendo hasta la cintura y la suave y cálida entrepierna de sus bragas color blanco virginal se estaban rozando en contra de su tensa polla cuando el beso se tornó aún más apasionante.

Oh, Bella. Te quiero. Te quiero tanto. Te necesito tanto. Todo lo que podía pensar era en tomarla. En ponerla bajo él y apartar su ropa interior de algodón húmedo a un lado para colocar la cabeza de su polla en su coño húmedo y suave. Ella estaría apretada, tan apretada, pero sería gentil, y de alguna manera sabía que encajarían a la perfección. Como una llave deslizándose en una cerradura. Encajarían perfectamente...

— ¿Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Todavía sigue despiertos?—El sonido de la voz de su madre lo sacó de su estado de lujuria de ensueño, y Edward rápidamente empujó a su hermana de su regazo.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué es lo que casi hice?

Junto a él, Bella estaba jadeando, las mejillas encendidas y el pelo rubio alborotado. Miró en su dirección con incertidumbre, obviamente bajando del mismo frenesí en el que él había estado. Viéndola a ella, Edward se dio cuenta de algo. Me habría dejado. Habría retirado las bragas y habría abierto sus piernas, sin preguntar. Yo podría estar dentro de ella ahora mismo, llenándola, tomando su virginidad, y ella se la habría dado sin preguntar. Porque me ama. Porque ella confía en mí.

Nunca se sintió más indigno de ese amor y confianza. Él era un monstruo. Una bestia. Un pervertido. ¿De qué otra se puede llamar a un tipo que se besuquea con su propia hermana pequeña? ¿Que trataba de robar su inocencia en medio de la noche?

— ¿Bella?—Era la voz de su madre cerca.

—Estoy bien, mamá—La voz de Bella no vaciló en absoluto. De hecho, sonaba perfectamente normal. —Sólo estaba diciéndole adiós a Edward ya que se va ir temprano en la mañana.

—Está bien, entonces, pero asegúrate de que lo dejes dormir un poco—La voz de su madre se desvaneció. Obviamente se dirigía por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.—Él va a tener un largo viaje mañana.

—Está bien, mamá—dijo Bella, sonando ligeramente aburrida. Hubo un largo silencio, y luego Edward escuchó la puerta de la habitación de sus padres hacer clic. Inmediatamente Bella se dirigió hacia él.—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Esa es la razón por la cual no deberías estar aquí—Bella comenzó a inclinarse a él otra vez, pero Edward la alejó bruscamente. —Vamos, sal de mi cuarto. Desaparece.

—Pero... pero, Edward—Se le quedo viendo herida y desconcertada. —Pensé…

—No importa lo que pensaste—le espetó. —Sólo vete…

—Yo... yo—.. Sus ojos se estaban inundando de nuevo, pero esta vez no dejó que las lágrimas lo conmovieran. No podía permitir que lo conmovieran. A pesar de que lo matara verla llorar y que él fuera la causa de su miseria, era mejor eso que el riesgo de repetir lo que casi había ocurrido entre ellos.

— ¿Qué parte no entiendes?—dijo, haciendo que su voz sonara deliberadamente áspera y enojada. —Largo de...aquí…

—Pero deberíamos de hablar…

—No quiero volver a hablar contigo otra vez—Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerse, antes de que las pudiera moderar y hacerlas más dulces. Pero por otra parte, suave no la disuadiría. Bella era demasiado persistente para eso. Y tenía que deshacerse de ella, tenía que hacer que saliera de su habitación.

Ya podía sentir como la deseaba otra vez, queriendo tomarla en sus brazos y besar esa dulce boca, sentir su cuerpo cálido y suave presionado contra el suyo. Mal, lo que sentía estaba tan mal, y ella era demasiado inocente para verlo. Lo siento mucho, Bella. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que lastimarte para mantenerte a salvo.

—Tú...Tú no lo dices en serio—susurró mientras las lágrimas se desbordaron y bajaron por sus mejillas. —No puedes decirlo en serio, Edward…

—Sí lo digo en serio—dijo con fiereza. —Cada palabra.

—Lo siento—exclamó. —Lamento haberte besado. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero se sentía tan... tan bien. Te juro que nunca va a volver a suceder, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, Edward, deja que me quede para que podamos hablar acerca de esto.

Estuvo a punto de acceder. Casi la atrajo hacia sí y le dijo que lo iban a arreglar. Que arreglarían esta cosa rara que había brotado de repente entre ellos como una virulenta y mala hierba verde. Pero si lo hacía, si se permitía tocarla de nuevo, incluso como amigos, él se perdería.

No voy a poder parar la próxima vez. No seré capaz de detenerme. Y ella me lo va permitir, sin hacer preguntas.

Espontáneamente, la imagen de Bella abriéndose para él apareció en su mente. Casi podía verla, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para mostrar su garganta blanca, el pelo suelto sobre la almohada como oro fundido mientras ella gemía su nombre cuando él la penetraba. La tomaba. Tomaba lo que no podía tomar y lo que no podía devolver.

—No—dijo él, endureciendo su corazón. —No, sal, Bella. No quiero hablar de esto otra vez.

—Pero somos los mejores…

—Basta con esa mierda. Yo no soy tu mejor amigo, ¿de acuerdo?—Él escogió deliberadamente las palabras más cortantes que pudo encontrar. —¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que la razón por la que he estado evitándote es porque no necesito a mi hermana odiosa detrás de mí en cada lugar al que voy? Eres solo una niña Bella. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo.

Las palabras eran como una flecha en su corazón, él pudo darse cuenta por su expresión afectada en su rostro. Pero al menos la estaba haciendo entender.

—Está bien—murmuró ella bajando de la cama. —Supongo que mejor me voy.

—Perfecto. Déjame en paz de una vez—Él mantuvo su voz áspera y cruel, pero se estaba muriendo en su interior. La expresión de su rostro estaba tan herida, tan rota. Y él era el que le estaba haciendo daño. Él preferiría cortarse una de sus manos antes que verla con tanto dolor. Pero lo tenía que hacer.

—Adiós—Se volvió hacia la puerta, tambaleándose mientras sus lágrimas la cegaron. Edward sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero lo contuvo con gravedad. No podía permitirse el lujo de hacerle ver lo mucho que le dolía a él. Lo mucho que aún le importaba.

Bella llegó a la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de que la abriera, se volvió hacia él una vez más.

—Edward—dijo en voz baja, ahogada. —No me importa cómo te sientes por mí. Yo… Yo... te amo, hermano mayor. Te amo y siempre lo haré.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella salió sigilosamente por la puerta y se marchó, cerrándola silenciosamente detrás ella. Estaba a punto de decirle que regresara. Para decirle que todo era una broma. O mejor aún, explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo y pedir disculpas por lo que casi había pasado.

Pero no puedo. No puedo porque todavía la quiero demasiado. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de quererla? Se volvió a recostar en la cama y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos. No podía dejar de recordar la expresión en su rostro cuando le dijo que lo amaba. No podía dejar de repetir sus últimas palabras una y otra vez en su mente.

Lo peor era que no era sólo deseo lo que sentía por ella. Cuando él la había tenido en sus brazos, era como si ella pertenecería allí. Como si ella fuera la única persona en todo el mundo, en el todo el universo, que lo pudiera completar y dejarlo entero. Edward siempre se había sentido de esa manera con Bella en cierta medida, pero esto... Lo que había sucedido esta noche había llevado las cosas a un nivel completamente nuevo.

Se sentía casi como si hubiera vislumbrado otra dimensión, un mundo lleno de belleza, luz y perfección absoluta. El cielo. Casi podía oír el batir de alas de ángeles cuando la había abrazado. Pero era un mundo que estaba prohibido por siempre para él, porque Bella era la llave para ello. No, ella es la cerradura. Yo soy la llave. Edward no sabía de dónde salía ese extraño pensamiento, pero se sentía bien. El solo sostener a Bella en sus brazos se había sentido bien a pesar de que estaba mal. Tan terriblemente, terriblemente mal.

—Te amo, y siempre lo haré—había dicho ella. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando Edward se dio cuenta que tendría que vivir con el recuerdo de esas palabras por el resto de su vida. Nunca más podía arriesgarse a estar solo con ella, estar cerca de ella. Nunca más podría obtener consuelo de Bella o consolarla, a su vez. Porque no podía confiar en sí mismo, no cuando él la deseaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto.

—Oh, Bella—susurró, sintiéndose más miserable y solitario de lo que se había sentido en su vida. —Lo siento mucho. Yo también te amo…

Edward suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz, tratando de desterrar el recuerdo doloroso.

Desde esa noche, había deliberada y sistemáticamente cortado a Bella fuera de su vida. Había dejado de volver a casa para las vacaciones y había tomado clases de verano con el fin de mantenerse alejado de ella. Él casi nunca contestaba sus llamadas de teléfono, y había quemado las cartas que le había enviado, sin abrir.

Sus padres se habían desconcertado en cuanto a la causa de la ruptura entre ellos; ya que siempre habían sido muy unidos. Edward había estado esperando para ver si Bella decía algo, y por un tiempo, cada vez que llamaba su madre, su corazón se encontraba en su garganta. ¿Lo acusaría de abusar sexualmente de su hermana menor? ¿Lo llamaría un monstruo y un pervertido? Era lo que se merecía, y en cierto modo, él lo deseaba. Él quería ser castigado por la forma en que se sentía. Pero nunca llegó, y al fin, sabía que no iba a llegar. Bella había mantenido esa noche para ella sola. Era su secreto, pensó con amargura. Uno que jamás diría, a pesar de que los había destrozado.

Durante un tiempo él había esperado que sus sentimientos se desvanecieran, que se olvidaría de Bella y seguiría adelante con otra persona. Lo había intentado saliendo con otras mujeres durante la escuela de medicina e incluso en su residencia, pero nada resultó de esas relaciones. Nadie más le interesaba, nadie más aceleraba su ritmo cardiaco o hacia que sus palmas se humedecieran. Nadie más se sentía como la parte que faltaba en su corazón.

Yo todavía la amo. Que Dios me ayude, pero lo hago. Incluso ahora, después de diez años, todavía la quiero tanto... El expediente olvidado yacía delante de él, pero bien podría haber estado escrito en mandarín por todo el sentido que tenía. Todo lo que podía ver era la cara de su hermana, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras susurraba sus últimas palabras cariñosas.

Estaban en desacuerdo ahora, siempre discutiendo cada vez si es que se reunían, que era casi nunca. Edward se había encargado de eso. Él sabía que ella estaba herida, sabía que ella se preguntaba por qué había puesto un muro entre ellos. Pero tuvo que vivir con eso, con saber que le había causado dolor. Aunque quería mucho a Bella y se preocupaba por ella, aunque la amaba tanto, el jamás se podría explicar. Nunca podría decirle por qué era tan cruel y despectivo. Por qué siempre tenía que mantenerla lejos...

—Gracias por el baño. Creo que me siento mejor ahora.

Edward levantó la cabeza, olvidando en lo que estaba pensando. Con su largo pelo rubio, húmedo y con sus ondas sobre los hombros, Bella estaba de pie delante de él, con su albornoz color azul oscuro y con nada más debajo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron y lucieron atormentados, su rostro casi herido mientras la miraba. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma, o tal vez algún otro espíritu etéreo flotando en frente de él.

—Uh, lo siento. Yo no tenía la intención de asustarte—Bella lo miró con inquietud. — ¿Estás bien? pareces... molesto—Eso era algo peor, ella no quería entrometerse demasiado. Edward siempre le decía algo brusco si trataba de hacerse demasiado personal, y Dios sabía que no tenía ganas de que fuera brusco esta noche.

Por un momento se quedó mirándola, corriendo su mirada sobre ella de una manera casi hambrienta. Luego pareció volver en sí mismo y rápidamente bajó la vista para mirar la historia clínica delante de él.

—Estoy bien. Sólo ocupado preparándome para esta cirugía.

—Ah—Ella cambió torpemente. —Bueno, yo no quise interrumpir. Me preguntaba dónde está tu cuarto de huéspedes. Quiero decir, no quería ir a abrir las puertas sin preguntar, así que…

—Yo no tengo uno—dijo con brusquedad. Cuando levantó la vista, el hambre en sus ojos había sido sustituida por irritación.—Este es un apartamento de un dormitorio. No esperaba visitantes cuando lo compré.

—Lo siento— ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerla sentir tan indeseada?—Yo... yo puedo dormir en el sofá—dijo. —Voy a... ¿Tienes alguna mantas extra? Tengo mucho frío—Estaba temblando y, de hecho, ella había estado sintiéndose cada vez peor en la última hora, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo. Lo último que necesitaba era estar enferma en una ciudad que no conocía para nada, especialmente porque estaba segura de que Edward la echaría mañana a primera hora.

—No seas idiota. Puedes tener mi habitación—Se levantó y asintió para que ella lo siguiera. —Vamos. Es por aquí.

—No puedo tomar tu habitación, Edward—protestó ella. —Tienes que dormir bien por la noche para que puedas operar mañana.

—Está bien. Sólo es un clavo de cadera rutinario. Puedo hacerlo dormido.

—Pero me siento tan mal…

—Bueno, no lo hagas—Abrió la puerta al otro lado del cuarto de baño, revelando un dormitorio espacioso, de techo alto dominado por una cama con dosel. La cama, que tenía postes tallados intrincadamente, era muy alta, con un grueso colchón y un edredón mullido de color verde oscuro cubierto en un patrón de diamante azul. Era a la vez opulento y muy masculino de algún modo. El resto del mobiliario era sencillo en comparación, pero la habitación se las arregló para sentirse como un lugar prohibido.

—No debería—dijo Bella, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Te quedas aquí, y eso es definitivo. No quiero oír ni una palabra al respecto

—Bueno, si estás seguro...

—Lo estoy—dijo Edward en breve. Fue a una alta cómoda de madera a través de los pies de la cama y empezó a rebuscar en el cajón superior. —Ten—Él le lanzó una camiseta blanca. —Usa esto, y cuelga mi bata para que se seque.

—Lo haré—dijo rápidamente. —No la habría utilizado, sólo que la toalla era demasiado corta, y no quería mostrarte nada.

Él la miró de nuevo, realmente la vio, como casi nunca lo hacía, y ella vio que la extraña expresión, hambrienta estaba de vuelta en sus ojos. Su mirada fija en su pecho.

— ¿Quieres decir de la forma en que estas ahora?

— ¿Qué?—Bella miró hacia abajo a ella misma y se asustó al ver el cuello de la bata de baño casi abierta. El interior de las curvas de sus pechos estaba expuesto. — ¡Oh Dios, lo siento tanto!—Ella agarró la bata y la cerró. —No quise…

—Por supuesto que no—dijo, su voz profunda y amarga. — ¿Por qué vienes a mi casa en medio de la noche sólo para tentarme?

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tentarte? ¿De qué estás hablando, Edward? Yo soy tu hermana. Cómo…

—No importa—Presionó los talones de sus manos contra los ojos y se frotó duro, como para librarse de una visión no deseada.—Estoy cansado. Estoy balbuceando. Mira, duerme un poco. Me iré por la mañana, cuando te despiertes puedes relajarte. Sólo asegúrate de que la puerta está cerrada…

—Claro, está bien. Muy bien—Ella fue sacudida por sus palabras, así como el hambre que había visto en sus ojos. Casi le recordaba aquella noche y la extraña visión que había tenido después de que él… No, no pienses en eso. No lo hagas. Empujó el doloroso recuerdo lejos con dificultad y trató de sonreír.—Gracias de nuevo. Sé que soy un dolor en el culo…

La expresión de Edward se suavizó.

—No, no lo eres. Escucha, lo siento, Bella. Yo sé que soy un cascarrabias. Es…

— ¿Es que?—Instó cuando él se detuvo abruptamente. Esto fue lo más cerca que habían llegado a hablar de años. Si él tenía algo que decir, ella quería oír.

Pero Edward se limitó a menear la cabeza.

—No es nada de lo que pueda hablar—Suspiró. —Ve a la cama, ¿vale? Te ves cansada.

De hecho, se sentía mucho peor que cansada. Su cabeza le dolía, y ella estaba fría y caliente por todas partes. Pero no había manera de que fuera a admitirlo, no a él.

—Está bien—dijo en cambio, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches... hermanita.

Ella lo miró con asombro.

—No me has llamado así en años. No desde que... No por mucho tiempo—se apresuró a corregirse.

—Ya lo sé—dijo en voz baja. —Y lo siento por eso—Luego se volvió y salió de la habitación, dejando a Bella mirando detrás de él en la incertidumbre.

Ella yacía en la oscuridad en medio de la enorme cama por lo que pareció años, mirando el techo oscuro. Edward la odiaba, quería evitarla, estaba claramente arrepentido porque se había mudado aquí. ¿Por qué? Sabes por qué. Dejar de evitarlo. Todo se remonta a aquella noche. Pero, ¿realmente su aversión a ella podría ser remontada a ese único beso?

Bella se volvió a su lado. Estaba muy triste después de eso. Tan devastada. Y entonces tuve aquel raro... sueño, visión. Lo que sea.

Ella había estado acostada en su cama justo como estaba ahora, después de haber llorado al borde del agotamiento, cuando el sueño había venido. Sólo que no podía haber sido un sueño, porque aún no estaba dormida. En él, había visto un palacio blanco hecho de un puro y prístino mármol, columnas esbeltas se elevaban hacia el cielo. Había una puerta también. Un juego de puertas dobles, en realidad, pero eran enormes, más altas que el edificio más alto de Bella había visto nunca.

Pero tan hermoso y extraño que el fondo era, lo que le había hecho entrar en el sueño era la visión de los dos seres alados de pie ante las puertas enormes de oro. Lo custodiaban, se dio cuenta. Los dos eran hermosos, con el pelo y los ojos a juego, al igual que ella y Edward. Y se entrelazaron. A pesar de que sus alas ocultaran la mayor parte de sus cuerpos, Bella de alguna manera sabían que estaban haciendo el amor.

—El candado y la llave—una voz le había susurrado en su mente. —Ellos pertenecen el uno al otro. Eternamente unidos. Eternamente juntos. Bella y Edward -Bella y Edward. Siempre y para siempre uno...

Sintiéndose extraña, Bella parpadeó hacia el techo oscuro. No acababa de recordar la extraña visión que había tenido hace muchos años, en realidad había vuelto a revivirla. Ella trató desesperadamente de aferrarse a ella, pero los nombres y las imágenes fueron desapareciendo de su mente. Ella se quedó con nada más que un sentimiento tan fuerte, que era imposible de negar: la sensación de que ella había hecho lo correcto al venir a buscar a Edward. La sensación de que ellos se pertenecían.

¿Cómo puede ser? No tiene sentido.

Pero no parecía importar si esto tenía sentido o no. La sensación persistió y la siguió en el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió horrible. Ella tenía un vago recuerdo de la imagen fantasma de Edward a una impía hora y tomando un poco de ropa en el armario, pero podría haber sido un sueño. La próxima vez que se despertó, la temprana luz pálida, de la mañana brillaba a través de las cortinas y convertía toda la habitación a un azul acuoso. ¿Qué hora era? Edward esperaba que ella se hubiera ido cuando llegara a su casa, y allí estaba ella, acostada en su cama.

Ella intentó levantarse y gimió. Dios, se sentía terrible. Todo le dolía, y ella estaba ardiendo, incluso sus párpados se sentían como si estuvieran en llamas. Después de caer hacia abajo sobre las almohadas, giró la cabeza para mirar los números rojos en el despertador digital. Nueve de la mañana. No es tan malo. Tal vez sólo pueda permanecer aquí un rato más, hasta que me sienta mejor. Me levantaré en una hora más o menos.

Se hizo cada vez más tarde, la luz del sol se inclinaba por las ventanas en un ángulo diferente, volviéndose oro y luego naranja y luego rojo. Finalmente, el sol se puso, y Bella estaba en la oscuridad de nuevo, pero para entonces ella estaba muy enferma, sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Ella entraba y salía de los sueños, siempre queriendo levantarse y nunca capaz de hacerlo. Una vez más tuvo la visión de los dos seres emplumados, un hombre y una mujer, en posición de firmes ante una serie de puertas dobles de oro puro, brillante. A través de las grietas de la puerta vio la luz, una luz tan terrible y hermosa y brillante, parecía que seguramente la cegaría si ella la miraba por mucho tiempo. Pero no podía apartar la mirada.

—Vuelve la cara, mi amor—murmuró una baja, familiar de algún modo voz masculina. —Gira tu cara y mírame…

—Mírame a mí. Bella, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Mírame!

La voz fue más urgente ahora, y alguien estaba sacudiéndole el hombro.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella?—Edward la sacudió de nuevo, tratando de obtener alguna respuesta. En un primer momento se había molestado cuando había venido a casa de un día lleno en el hospital y la había encontrado todavía dormida en su cama. Pero una mirada a las mejillas rojas y la manera rápida y superficial en la que respiraba lo convenció de que algo andaba muy mal.

No tenía idea de qué tan alta era la fiebre, pero aun sin tocarla, podía sentir el calor saliendo fuera de ella. Aún más preocupante, la cabeza le colgaba lánguidamente hacia un lado cuando la sacudió. ¿Podría haber cogido algo en el vuelo hacia aquí? Los aviones eran notoriamente malos lugares para la propagación de virus. De cerca y en un espacio aéreo cerrado eran los ambientes ideales para la propagación de gérmenes. Y entonces ella había conseguido mojarse ayer por la noche, lo que probablemente no ayudó mucho.

Necesitaba llevarla a la sala de emergencias, pensó. Pero tengo que conseguir bajarle la fiebre en primer lugar. Corrió por el pasillo hasta el baño, donde comenzó a ejecutar un baño de agua fría en el fondo de la bañera. Entonces corrió de vuelta y recogió a Bella en sus brazos. Aún estaba vestida sólo con la fina y blanca camiseta que le había dado para dormir, y ella la había sudado toda hasta que fue prácticamente transparente, pero no le importaba eso ahora. Ahora su única preocupación era salvarla, conseguir su temperatura a un nivel manejable antes de que friera su cerebro. Si no lo había hecho ya.

Él la llevó al baño y la dejó con cuidado por el interior de la bañera de porcelana. El agua estaba a unos centímetros de profundidad, pero aún temblaba incontrolablemente mientras su piel caliente la tocaba. Estaba tan caliente, Edward casi esperaba ver el vapor de la bañera. El baño tenía un buen efecto al menos, finalmente ella reaccionó.

— ¿Qué...?—Abrió los ojos un poquito, y ella lo miró fijamente con obvia confusión.

— ¿Bella?—La miró con ansiedad. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes dónde estás?

— ¿O-Edward?—Ella sacudió la cabeza y empezó a temblar con más fuerza. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué estoy en la bañera? ¿Qué p-pasó?

—Estás enferma. Muy enferma—Frunció el ceño.—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

Ella se encogió de hombros, y el encogimiento de hombros se convirtió en otro estremecimiento violento.

—N-no se sentía-como si me estuviera enfermando. P-por otra parte, n-nunca contestas de todos modos.

Edward sintió una punzada de culpa. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Incluso si hubiera llamado, ¿habría respondido su teléfono? Probablemente no. La habría puesto fuera, la apartaría como siempre lo hacía. Y todo porque él no podía controlarse a su alrededor.

— ¿Por lo menos has bebido algo hoy?—le preguntó. No podía permitir que la culpa lo consumiera, o no iba a ser capaz de tratarla con eficacia.

Débilmente, ella negó con la cabeza.

—N-no podía levantarme de la c-cama—admitió. —D-demasiado débil.

—Entonces estás gravemente deshidratada también. Aguarda—Se dio la vuelta, cogió el vaso que mantenía al lado del lavabo, y lo llenó en la llave. Entonces, le apoyo la cabeza con cuidado, acercó el vaso a sus labios.—Aquí—dijo ásperamente.—El agua de Tampa no es la mejor, pero tendrá que hacerlo por ahora. Bebe.

Ella intentó, pero sus dientes rechinaban contra el borde del vaso. Sin embargo, Edward consiguió darle un poco de agua, lo que la hizo sentirse mejor. Una fiebre alta y deshidratación severa eran una combinación asesina, literalmente. Si él pudiera conseguir que su fiebre bajara y forzar suficientes líquidos en ella, iba a estar bien.

—Tranquila—le dijo, tomando el vaso. —Simplemente relájate y deja que el agua te enfríe.

—F-fría ya estoy—protestó ella. — ¡C-C-congelada!

—Sé que te sientes así, pero estas peligrosamente caliente. Debes haber cogido algo en el avión de ayer y luego mojarte en la lluvia empeoró las cosas. Tan pronto como te estabilices, irás directamente a la sala de emergencias.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron.

—N-no. Por favor, ¡Edward! N-no quiero i-ir. No a-al hospital.

— ¿Por qué...? Oh. La vez que te estalló el apéndice—dijo, recordando. Bella había tenido sólo diez años en ese tiempo, y Edward había estado lejos en un campamento de verano, pero él recordaba vívidamente la sensación de malestar, miedo que se apoderó de él sin ninguna razón. Ellos habían sido más cercanos entonces, mucho más, y él había jurado que podía sentir su dolor y miedo a pesar de que estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Su madre le había dicho después que Bella casi había muerto, y sólo la habilidad del cirujano de guardia la había salvado. Fue una de las cosas que había cimentado su deseo de ser no sólo médico, si no un cirujano.

Pero la experiencia había marcado de forma permanente a Bella. Ella estaba tan asustada de los hospitales, se había negado a ir cada vez cerca de uno de nuevo. Por suerte, era por lo general muy saludable. Pero ahora...

—No el hospital—suplicó una vez más, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.—N-no necesito ir, de todos modos.

—Sí, lo necesitas—insistió. —Mira, Bella, sé que estás asustada, pero voy a estar contigo cada paso del camino, te lo prometo.

—No lo necesito—insistió obstinadamente. —S-sólo... sólo t-tócame.

— ¿Qué?—La miró con incertidumbre.

—Tócame—dijo con una claridad dolorosa, obviamente fuera de su forma de pronunciar cada palabra. —C-como cuando éramos niños. Cuando m-me lastimaba. T-tú siempre…

—Oh. Cierto. —Por supuesto, su curación táctil, el don que nunca reconoció en voz alta, pero siempre sabía que estaba allí, esperando a ser utilizado. No siempre funcionaba, pero para algo como esto, una fiebre y escalofríos, sería eficaz. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Debido a que durante tanto tiempo has estado demasiado ocupado tratando malditamente de no tocarla. Bueno, estaba bastante seguro de que él no podía abusar de ella ahora. Aún empapada y medio desnuda en la bañera, Bella estaba enferma y asustada. En este momento provocaba todos sus instintos protectores, pero a ninguno de sus impulsos poco naturales. Puedo tocarla. Puedo ayudarla sin hacerle daño, al menos esta vez.

La realización fue como una luz prendida dentro de su cabeza. Bella no siempre tenía que ser prohibida. Aún podía tocarla, consolarla y curarla. Y eso era todo lo que quería hacer. Sólo envolverla en sus -¿alas?- brazos y mantenerla allí hasta que estuviera bien de nuevo.

—Muy bien—dijo. Se agachó y le tomó la cara. Acariciando su mejilla caliente, él acaricio su garganta esbelta. Él nunca pensó conscientemente sanar a alguien cuando los tocaba. Eso solamente parecía una cosa natural. Pero esta vez, lo hizo. Se concentró con fuerza, imaginando la fiebre como un fuego dentro de ella que tenía que apagar.

Después de varios minutos, la volvió a evaluar. Tocar su mejilla estaba ayudando, pero no tanto como él había esperado. Todavía podía sentir la fiebre dentro de ella, como llamas en espera listas para rugir de nuevo a la vida en el momento en que tuvieran la oportunidad. Y luego estaba la fuente subyacente de la fiebre, cualquier bacteria o virus que había cogido en el avión. Todavía estaba allí, ganando terreno.

Más. Necesita más. Contacto piel-con-piel. Sí, eso sonaba bien. Pero él no quería asustarla o darle una idea equivocada.

—Bella—dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Algo—admitió. —Yo c-creo que está ayudando.

—Pero no lo suficiente.

— ¡Por favor!—Abrió mucho los ojos. —No…

—No te voy a llevar al hospital—dijo, tratando de silenciar a sus temores. —No, si puedo conseguir estabilizarte. Pero para hacer eso, tengo que tocarte más. Necesito—Tosió, sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse calientes. —Tengo que tener más contacto contigo. ¿Te molesta?

Ella lo miró con asombro.

—Por-por supuesto que no, Edward. ¿P-por qué incluso lo preguntas?

Porque he pasado los últimos diez años queriendo tocarte y deteniéndome a mí mismo de hacerlo. Pero no discutía su culpabilidad en voz alta. En su lugar, se quitó la camisa verde del uniforme, dejando al descubierto su pecho, y luego la ayudó a incorporarse.

Bella se estremeció frenéticamente cuando el aire frío golpeó su cuerpo ya frío y húmedo. La camiseta empapada se aferró a ella como el hielo.

—P-por favor, Edward—rogó en voz baja, le castañeteaban los dientes.—N-necesito salir. S-secarme.

—Está bien. Esto será más fácil si estás fuera de la tina de todos modos—Empezó a envolver una toalla alrededor de ella, pero ella arrancó sin poder hacer nada la camiseta mojada y lo miró con esperanza.

— ¿Por favor...?

Edward dudó. ¿Se atrevería a dejar que ella se desnudara completamente mientras él la sostenía? ¿Podía confiar en sí mismo? Ella está herida, de dolor. La estoy curando, y nada más. Tomando una respiración profunda, asintió y ayudó a arrastrar el material frío, empapado hasta la cabeza. Lo dejó caer con un sonido húmedo de plop en el suelo y ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie y salir de la bañera. Después la secó con la toalla rápidamente, tratando de calentarla un poco.

Su piel pálida estaba cubierta con piel de gallina, y su cabello caía lacio y empapado por la espalda. Edward lo tendió, tratando de exprimir la mayor cantidad de agua fuera como podía. A continuación, decidió que estaba demasiado débil para caminar, la levantó y la llevó a través del pasillo hasta el dormitorio.

La sentó con cuidado en una silla grande y mullida en la esquina de su dormitorio. Estaba envuelta todavía con tan sólo la toalla, pero ella estaba temblando un poco menos.

— ¿Está bien por un minuto?—preguntó. Cuando ella asintió, él se dirigió al armario y sacó un juego de repuesto de sábanas. No sabía por qué era importante para él, pero si iba a hacer esto, abrazarla y tratar de sanarla, de manera tan íntima, él quería que todo fuera fresco, limpio y perfecto.

Después de despojarse de la ropa sucia, rehízo rápidamente la cama y luego se volvió hacia Bella. Ella se desplomó en la silla, con los ojos cerrados, su respiración superficial. No era bueno. Parecía que la fiebre estaba tratando de hacer una reaparición.

Rápidamente, la cogió en sus brazos, provocando un pequeño gemido de protesta por parte de ella, y la acostó en la cama. La toalla salió con bastante facilidad, y entonces ella estuvo desnuda, completamente desnuda en el centro de su cama.

Edward no se permitió un momento para estudiarla. Él no estaba allí para admirar los picos ajustados de color rosa de sus pezones o los rizos que cubrían la curva de su sexo como un montón de oro. Él iba a sanarla, eso sería todo. Y mis pantalones se quedan. Sí, pensó, mirando hacia abajo a sus pantalones verdes de su uniforme. Eso tenía sentido. Pero se quitó sus zapatos antes de subir a la cama con ella.

Edward cerró los ojos y dejó que su instinto y su talento lo guiaran en silencio. Acercándola, apretó su pecho contra el pecho de ella, tratando de no notar que sus pechos suaves se frotaban contra su piel desnuda. A continuación, se concentró, imaginando el virus que estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo. Era un germen, un parásito, y él iba a acabar con ello, lo erradicaría por completo por lo que nunca podría hacerle daño nunca más.

Estaba concentrado con tanta fuerza que apenas notaba cuando Bella se agitaba en su contra. Al principio, ella sólo estaba allí acostada, pero entonces, moviéndose lentamente, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro. Ella dijo algo, entonces, demasiado suave para que él lo cogiera. Pero un momento después, ella lo repitió, y Edward se dio cuenta de que era su nombre.

— ¿Sí?—Él abrió los ojos y la miró. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en su hombro, como si estuviera demasiado débil para levantar la cabeza. Sintió otra oleada de protección cuando vio los círculos oscuros, como moretones, en sus ojos azules intensos.

—Gracias—susurró. —Sé que no... No te gusta tocarme…

—Bella—murmuró, pasándole las manos con dulzura arriba y abajo de su espalda. —Oh, Bella, no es eso…

— ¿Qué, entonces?—murmuró.—¿Fue entonces aquella vez cuando éramos niños que...? Porque eso está terminado, Edward. Antigua...historia antigua. No puede ser eso, ¿no?

¿Historia antigua? Oh, Bella, si supieras. Esto no ha terminado. No para mí.

Pero nunca podría decirle eso. Si supiera la verdadera razón por la que se mostraba reacio a tocarla, eso haría que lo odiara. Y a pesar de que la había empujado a alejarse por los últimos diez años, no podía soportar la idea de eso—el pensamiento de que ella supiera su sucio secreto, la fuente de su vergüenza y dolor. La forma en que lo miraría, el disgusto en sus ojos cuando se enterara de lo que él quería de ella. Cómo realmente se sentía... No, no podía arriesgarse, nunca.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo soy yo. Así soy yo…

—Tú... no solías ser así—Ella estaba más fuerte ahora. Podía sentirlo. Mejorándose, pero todavía cansada, tan terriblemente cansada.

—Duerme—le dijo. Actuando por instinto, le besó en la frente con ternura y se sintió aliviado de que no tenía ganas de besar otra cosa. ¿Ves? Yo puedo hacer esto. Puedo curarla sin lastimarla. No podía creer lo bien que el pensamiento se sentía. Era mejor que la primera vez que había salvado una vida como médico, mejor que nada saber que podía tocar a su hermana otra vez y no ceder a los deseos con los que había estado luchando durante años.

Los deseos estaban allí, podía sentirlos, justo debajo de la superficie. Sin embargo, la necesidad de sanar a Bella era más fuerte que su deseo, más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento que había tenido. Era como si ella fuera una parte de él, su propio corazón, y tenía que guardarlo en caja fuerte y encerrarlo.

Ese último pensamiento provocó una decisión. Bella no iba a ninguna parte. No quería que se quedara en un motel de mala muerte en el lado equivocado de la ciudad donde no podía mantener un ojo en ella. Ella se queda conmigo. Al menos hasta que encuentre su propio lugar. A medida que fijó la idea firmemente en su mente, Edward sintió una sensación de paz firmemente sobre él. Tener cerca de nuevo a Bella después de todos estos años, aunque fuera sólo por unos días, iba a ser maravilloso.

Él la miró descansando tranquilamente en sus brazos y una nueva oleada de amor y de protección se apoderó de él. Ella era tan frágil, tan encantadora, con su piel pálida y cabello dorado. Ella era casi etérea.

Edward se dijo que tenía que tener cuidado, pero al menos ahora sabía que no tenía que actuar en su deseo innatural. Él podría estar enfermo por desear a Bella como lo hacía, pero él no era un monstruo. Podía confiar en sí mismo en no hacerle daño o abusar de ella.

—Oh, Bella—le susurró mientras dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.—Te amo. Te Amo mucho—Más de lo que nunca sabrás.

—Bueno, espero que estés feliz. Ese virus que conseguiste casi la mata. Se supone que debes ser su ángel de la guarda. Ya sabes "¿protegerla de ese tipo de cosas?"

—Oh, cállate. Tenía que hacerse para que la tocara. Esta era la única manera.

Un suave susurro, como alas siendo sacudidas en irritación.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero sigo pensando que él podría haber sido llevado en torno a ella de manera más gradual.

Un ruido de incredulidad.

—Las hordas del infierno están en nuestra puerta, ¿y tú quieres arriesgarte a hacer las cosas poco a poco? Además, hemos intentado a tu manera durante diez años, y no quiso acercarse a ella. Ya no hay más tiempo de ir despacio.

—Supongo que tienes razón—A regañadientes. Un suspiro.—Pobre Edward. Él se odia a sí mismo tanto por lo que siente por ella. Si tan sólo pudiéramos decirle acerca de la adopción de alguna manera.

—Sabes que no podemos. Tenemos prohibido darles ese tipo de sencilla información. Sólo podemos darles una idea y empujarlos en la dirección correcta.

—Lo sé. Pero me gustaría que Edward supiera cuan correcta es su necesidad por ella en realidad. Ellos se pertenecen el uno al otro verdaderamente más que cualquier otro ser en toda la creación.

Un resoplido.

— ¿Cómo es posible para él saber nada en ese frágil cuerpo humano? Es una maravilla para mí que ellos puedan existir en absoluto. De todos modos, al menos está despertando a ella. Ella todavía no se da cuenta de su necesidad de él. Eso tiene que cambiar, rápidamente.

—Así será—Con serena confianza.—Oíste el voto que hizo. Ella va a quedarse con él de ahora en adelante.

—Sólo hasta que se consiga un lugar propio.

—Déjame eso a mí. Yo me encargaré de que no haya un solo lugar en la ciudad que ella será capaz de tomar. Tendrá que quedarse con él. Y cuanto más se acerquen...

—Más pronto se unirán y volverán a sus cuerpos celestiales. Por supuesto…

—Y las visiones de Bella deben continuar. Ojalá pudiéramos dárselas a Edward también, pero su mente es mucho más resistente.

—Va a ser suficiente si podemos llegar a hacer que Bella actué a lo que se le envío. Él no puede negarle nada, aunque él piense que esté mal. ¿Recordarán todo a la vez, qué te parece? ¿Tan completamente como se olvidaron de que sus almas fueron pasadas y enviadas a la tierra?

—No sé—Sombríamente.—Eso espero. El destino de los cielos puede depender de ello.

—Tenemos que observarlos con cuidado. Porque sabes que no somos los únicos que observan. ¿Has visto lo que ese diablillo de Belcebú envió alrededor últimamente?

—Me deshice de él antes de que Bella se enfermara, le eché de nuevo a la fosa. Todo lo que sabe es que ella está en casa de Edward, no que él la está tocando otra vez.

—Bueno, tenemos que mantenerlo así. Si los demonios de las altas esferas si quiera pensaran…

—Lo sé. Habrá mucho que pagar.

—Literalmente. Y no debes hacer bromas.

—No lo haré.

—Mira, ella se está agitando. Se van a levantar pronto. ¿Estás listo?

—Por supuesto. Ya sabes, no puedo dejar de estar emocionado. Después de tantos años de velar por ellos, para finalmente llegar a hablar con ellos cara a cara...

—Yo no me emocionaría demasiado si fuera tú. Esto es muy arriesgado, y lo sabes. Si hubiera alguna otra manera…

—Pero no la hay.

—Lo sé—Un suspiro y luego una pausa reflexiva.—¿Crees que extrañen sus alas? No puedo imaginarme la vida sin las mías.

En voz baja.

—No creo que ellos la echen de menos la mitad de lo que se extrañan uno al otro.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Bella se despertó en cámara lenta del sueño con una sensación de que todo en el mundo entero estaba de alguna manera perfectamente bien. Era un sentimiento tan bueno, ni siquiera se preguntó dónde estaba, aunque su entorno era completamente desconocido. Estaba en la habitación extraña, aunque la tuene, primera luz del alba comenzaba a mostrarse a través de la ventana, y la enorme cama en la que estaba era cálida y confortable.

No importaba dónde estaba, debido a con quien estaba: su compañero. Su otra mitad. El único hombre en el universo que la completaba. Ella había estado allí de nuevo, en el palacio de mármol blanco con puertas de oro. Pero esta vez su amante la había seguido a su vuelta a la realidad. Casi podía sentir sus alas abrigándola en la felicidad mientras la sostenía, y el sentimiento de rectitud en su unión era innegable.

Estar tan cerca de él se sentía como volver a casa. Él no era James o Philip o cualquier otro puñado de hombres con los que había salido en su vida tampoco. No, él era... ¿Michael? ¿Martín? Bella frunció el ceño. No, ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que estaba cerca. ¿Por qué no podía recordar su nombre? Bueno, no importa. El nombre vendría a ella cuando despertara bien. Mientras tanto, en la actualidad estaba apoyada en el pecho ancho, desnudo del hombre que amaba, y que olía maravilloso. La nariz de Bella detectó un indicio de una cara loción para después de afeitar—algo con notas de cedro en ella—así como el olor de la piel caliente.

Mmm, como sea que se llame, debe ser increíble. ¡Estoy calentándome! Ella se acurrucó más cerca, tarareando de placer. No se le ocurrió preguntarse por qué la idea del sexo la hacía tan feliz cuando por lo general lo odiaba. No era una mojigata ni nada, sino que sólo lo sentía mal de alguna manera. Pero nunca se había sentido más correcto como lo hacía en este momento, presionada contra el sexy y musculoso hombre que tenía sus protectores brazos envueltos alrededor de ella.

Se movió en su contra, y sintió algo caliente y duro golpeando en el muslo a través del pantalón delgado que llevaba puesto. Hmm, tal vez él la quería de nuevo. En ese caso, esos pantalones tenían que irse. ¿Por qué incluso los llevaba puestos en el primer lugar? Le molestaba que ella no podía recordar la noche anterior, pero estaba bien. Ella tendría que hacer la mañana después memorable. Sólo sentir su excitación frotando contra ella estaba excitándola.

Podía sentir sus pezones endureciéndose, y se estiró como un gato, frotándolos contra su pecho en una muestra deliberada de sensualidad. No era como que ella actuara así siempre, ella jamás iniciaba el sexo. De hecho, por lo general trataba de salir de ello, lo cual fue una de las principales razones por la que ella y James habían roto. Pero justo en ese momento, no se sentía como ella en absoluto. Se sentía como un ser completamente diferente despertando en su interior y estirando sus alas... Bella hizo una pausa. Al igual que en mi sueño. Alas... Los dos teníamos alas...

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Oh, bueno, a quién le importaba lo mucho que su mente vagaba, siempre y cuando su cuerpo estaba aquí tocando al hombre que amaba. Él se ajustaba en su contra a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para otro, como si hubieran pertenecido siempre juntos. Era una deliciosa sensación, reconfortante y sensual al mismo tiempo.

Ronroneando con satisfacción lujuriosa, Bella se movió contra él. Su rodilla parecía deslizarse naturalmente entre las suyas, y separó las piernas para aceptarlo. Su coño estaba caliente y húmedo, y se frotaba con entusiasmo en el muslo duro. Dios, se sentía tan bien. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso juguetón en la tabla plana de su pecho.

Él se agito y luego una voz profunda y familiar voz, dijo:

— ¿Bella?

¿Bella? No, ese no es mi nombre. Soy... ¿quién? Alexis? ¿Andrea? No...

—Bella—dijo una vez más, sonando incrédulo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Por qué, yo sólo—empezó a decir, y luego él se movió, y la lámpara de la mesita de pronto parpadeó. Bella miró hacia arriba para ver la cara de su amante y...—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Edward!—Ella casi saltó de su piel en su prisa por alejarse de él.—Lo siento mucho—Ella balbuceó:—Yo no lo sabía. Pensé que... Yo estaba teniendo un sueño. Un sueño tan raro…

La expresión de su rostro pasó de extrañamente esperanzada a cerrada en un instante.

—Está bien. Es sólo que... por un momento pensé…—Él sacudió la cabeza.

Pensaste, ¿qué? ¿Que había ido deliberadamente hacia a él? ¿Que lo estaba tentando? ¿Su propio hermano? ¿Cómo podía creer que ella le haría eso a él, ponerlo a través de esa especie de agonía? La memoria surgió como un fragmento irregular de vidrio saliendo de la arena de la playa. Por lo general, ella trataba de suprimirla, diciéndose que no era gran cosa, pero... Una vez, cuando él regreso a casa del colegio y me dio un beso y le devolví el beso y entonces él me odió y las cosas nunca han sido lo mismo desde...

—Dios, Edward, te juro que nunca—susurró con horror. —Por favor, por favor no te enojes conmigo otra vez.

Se miró las manos.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Yo sé que nunca harías algo así a propósito.

—Por supuesto que no. Ninguno de nosotros lo haría—Ella llegó a tocar su brazo, queriendo enfatizar su punto, y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Completamente desnuda y en la cama con su hermano. Oh Dios, ¿qué diablos está pasando? Le arrebató la sabana, y la jaló, intentando cubrirse. —Uh, ¿Edward? ¿Por qué estoy...?—No pudo terminar y simplemente hizo un gesto a sí misma en su lugar.

Él la miró y frunció el ceño.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de lo de anoche?

El corazón de Bella comenzó a golpear tan fuerte, se sentía como que estaba tratando de aporrear su salida de su pecho.

—No, no, no lo hago. Oh, Dios mío, ¿nosotros...? No lo hicimos, ¿verdad?—Ella se calmó, incapaz de terminar.

— ¿Y qué harías si lo hubiéramos hecho?—le preguntó, con un rastro de amargura en su voz.—¿Cómo te sentirías ahora?

—Yo... yo no lo sé—susurró. —Dios mío, Edward, eres mi hermano…

—No pasó nada—le espetó. —Llegué a casa, y estabas ardiendo en fiebre. Estás desnuda porque tenía que ponerte en un baño de agua fría antes de que te sobrecalentaras completamente.

Otro recuerdo salió a la superficie, éste mucho más reciente.

—Yo estaba toda caliente, ardiendo—dijo lentamente. —Me sentí muy mal. Podía ver a los ángeles de pie en la puerta...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ángeles?—La miró con preocupación. — ¿Estás enferma? ¿Tienes fiebre otra vez?—Se inclinó hacia ella, una mano salió para sentir su frente, y luego se echó hacia atrás. —Voy a ver si puedo encontrar el termómetro.

—No, espera—Atreviéndose en gran medida, casi conteniendo la respiración, Bella cogió su mano y la llevó a su cara.—Estoy bien—dijo en voz baja.—Me puedes tocar, Edward. Quiero decir, si... si quieres. Lo hiciste anoche para salvarme, ¿no? Para curarme.

—Ahora recuerdas—Frunció el ceño, pero la palma caliente de su mano ahuecando su mejilla era dulce.

—Siento no hacerlo antes—dijo Bella. —Fue ese sueño loco que estaba teniendo. Era... era tan real que nada más parecía importar—Ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Imaginarse pensando que Edward era su otra mitad, el amor de su vida. ¿Cuán raro era eso?

La mirada severa de Edward se suavizó un poco.

—Todo está bien. Todo el mundo tiene sueños locos a veces. Solo pensé que tú pensaste que yo—Él sacudió la cabeza. —Yo no, ya sabes. No, a menos que quieras que yo... pero ni siquiera entonces. Quiero decir, nunca podríamos...

¿No harías qué a menos que yo desee? ¿Me toques? ¿Besarme de la forma en que hiciste aquella noche hace tanto tiempo? Pero parecía mejor dejar la pregunta sin respuesta. Traer ese recuerdo doloroso sólo haría daño a Edward, y eso era la última cosa que quería hacer. Bella se mordió el labio y frotó la mejilla contra la palma de su mano.

—Yo sé—susurró. —Lo siento.

Suspiró y apartó la mano lentamente. De mala gana.

—Yo también.

—Gracias por haberme curado—Le sonrió. —Tienes un don, ya sabes. Sé que nunca solíamos mencionarlo cuando éramos niños, pero... creo que es muy bueno que lo estés utilizando para ayudar a tanta gente.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y miró hacia otro lado.

—No es nada. Solo... que siempre ha funcionado mejor en ti de todos modos.

Bella sonrió.

—Me alegro. O podría estar en el hospital muerta de miedo ahora mismo.

Edward suspiró y miró el reloj de la mesilla.

—Ahí es donde tengo que estar dirigiéndome en los próximos veinte minutos o así. Tengo una reunión temprana de personal y luego rondas de la mañana.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Voy a haberme ido para el momento en que vuelvas esta noche—prometió Bella.—Yo voy a ir al aeropuerto para esperar mi equipaje, y luego voy a encontrar una habitación de hotel para quedarme y así poder cambiarme antes de la cita a las dos de la tarde con la profesora Dobrey.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—No, no lo hagas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Tengo que reunirme con la profesora Dobrey. Ella es mi nuevo jefe, y probablemente será el jefe de mi departamento cuando empiece mi doctorado.

—No, eso no. No te mudes. No vayas a una habitación de un estúpido hotel—Él la miró con seriedad. —Quédate aquí conmigo.

—Oh, pero—Bella se sorprendió tanto, apenas sabía qué decir. Durante años, Edward había estado alejándola, y ¿ahora de repente la quería cerca de él?—Me temo que estaré en tu camino—dijo insegura. —Y además, solo tienes una habitación.

—Puedo quedarme en el sofá, y tal vez más tarde, cuando tenga la oportunidad, voy a salir corriendo a obtener un futón. No es gran cosa. Por favor, Bella... yo sólo... yo no te quiero por ahí por tu propia cuenta. Ayer por la noche cuando estabas tan enferma, estaba tan preocupado que estaba fuera de mi mente. Así que por favor...

Le extendió la mano a pesar de no estar seguro de que ella la tomaría. Bella la sujetó a la vez y le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

—Por supuesto que me quedaré—dijo ella, sonriendo. —Con una condición.

—Señálala—dijo Edward inmediatamente. —Lo que sea. Lo que sea en absoluto.

—Yo no quiero que duermas en el sofá—dijo Bella con severa burla.—O en algún futón terriblemente incómodo. Tienes que dormir bien por la noche para que puedas hacer tu mejor trabajo en la sala de operaciones. No podría vivir conmigo misma si yo pensara que estás tan falto de sueño, que le hicieras una lobotomía o algo así a alguien que no lo necesitaba.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—En primer lugar, a nadie se le hace lobotomía más. Y en segundo lugar, soy un cirujano ortopédico. El día que empiece a hacer cirugía en el cerebro, todos estaremos en problemas.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Está bien, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero yo no quiero que duermas en el sofá tampoco. Es malditamente caro, pero no es demasiado cómodo. Lo supe de la manera más dura la otra noche—Él hizo una mueca.

—Entonces podemos compartir la cama—dijo Bella con decisión. —Quiero decir, es lo suficientemente grande.

Edward le dio una mirada cautelosa.

—Yo, eh, no sé si eso es una buena idea.

—Por supuesto que sí. Quiero decir, que cada uno puede tomar un lado, y no voy a estar durmiendo desnuda más, así que no hay razón por la que debemos terminar, um, como hemos hecho esta mañana nunca más—Bella sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban al recordar cómo se había apretado contra él, frotado sus pechos contra su pecho... Dios, había estado actuando como una gata en celo. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Ese sueño, ese sueño extraño en él que era mi único y verdadero amor. Y la sensación de que pertenecemos juntos, era tan fuerte... No, deja de pensar así. —Estaré bien—dijo a Edward con firmeza. —Realmente…

Levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y estás segura de que te sientes a salvo?

— ¿A salvo? ¿De qué estás hablando?—Ella comenzó a reír y luego se detuvo cuando vio la expresión seria en su cara. Lo decía en serio. —Edward—murmuró. —Yo sé que nunca me harías daño.

Se miró las manos.

—No a propósito, de todos modos…

—Mira, esta mañana no fue tu culpa. Fue mía—Bella señaló.—Y ni siquiera es como si alguien resultara herido. A menos que ser mortalmente avergonzada contara.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se arqueó hacia arriba.

—No, no lo creo.

—Bien, entonces. Está arreglado. Yo me quedaré aquí unos días, hasta que consiga un lugar propio, y vamos a compartir la cama—Ella lo miró con cautela.—¿Si en realidad está bien contigo? Quiero decir, ¿no sólo estás siendo amable por esas cosas horribles que he dicho sobre... sobre mamá?—Su voz se quebró. Ella había sido cercana a su madre, mucho más cerca de lo que Edward había sido, después de que él había empezado a alejarse, y era todavía difícil de creer que ella se había ido.

—Está bien, de veras—dijo en voz baja—Ey, no llores, Bella.

Su voz sonaba tan parecida a la que tenía cuando eran más jóvenes y cercanos aún, que casi se echó a reír a través de sus lágrimas.

—Bueno, trataré de no hacerlo—Ella se secó bajo sus ojos con un pliegue de la sábana y trató de sonreírle. —Es que echó de menos tanto a mamá—Mientras que te tenga, sin embargo, voy a estar bien, quería añadir. Pero se quedó con la boca cerrada. Edward estaba siendo maravilloso en este momento, pero Bella no sentía que pudiera confiar en que su cambio fuera de todo corazón, todavía no. Era mejor esperar y ver cuánto le dejaría herida otra vez. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan desolada, tan sola...

—Yo... Me vendría bien un abrazo en este momento, hermano mayor—susurró.—Si... si no te importa.

—Yo, eh—.. Él la miró con incertidumbre, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar cómo abrazar un cactus sin ser picado por sus agujas.

Bella sintió que su corazón caía.

—Está bien. Lo siento por preguntar.

—No, no es que yo no quiera abrazarte—protestó Edward.—Pensé que podrías estar incómoda. Quiero decir, usando una sábana—terminó en voz baja, con las mejillas cambiando a un rojo oscuro.

—Oh—Bella se mordió el labio. —Bueno... ¿te molesta?

—No es que me moleste. Yo solo... Al diablo con ello, estamos actuando como un par de idiotas. Ven aquí—Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

Bella abrió la boca y luego se rió de su movimiento repentino. Le recordaba la forma en que solía recogerla cuando eran niños y la mecía a su alrededor hasta que se mareaba. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó apretado, tomando la comodidad al sentir su gran cuerpo masculino sosteniéndola de su protectoramente y el cálido aroma de su piel.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—murmuró contra su cuello. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

—Nada. Estaba pensando en la manera en que solías recogerme y girarme alrededor cuando éramos niños. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Nunca he olvidado nada de ese tiempo—Su voz era nostálgica, llena de pesar, y Bella se preguntó si echaba de menos la estrecha relación que habían tenido en el pasado tanto como ella lo hacía.

—Nunca he olvidado tampoco—susurró.—¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a andar en mi primera bicicleta? ¿Y me hiciste prometer que no pasearía por la colina del hombre muerto?

—Y lo hiciste de todos modos—Edward se echó hacia a atrás y le dirigió una mirada de reproche burlón. —Y te caíste y raspaste la piel de tus rodillas y uno de los codos...

—Y vine a ti, llorando a moco tendido—continuó Bella.—Yo no quería decirle a mamá o papá, porque sabía que me iban a castigar y llevarse mi bicicleta por lo menos durante un mes. Que es una eternidad cuando se es pequeño.

—Así que tuvimos que pasarte de contrabando al cuarto de baño para limpiarte. Y todo el tiempo tenía mi mano sobre tu boca para evitar que aullaras—Los ojos de Edward estaban bailando ahora, y Bella descubrió que estaba sonriéndole. —Y entonces…

—Y luego me curaste—terminó por él en voz baja. —Como siempre lo hiciste. Como siempre lo haces.

—Oh, Bella, —murmuró, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella miró hacia atrás, y por un momento se llenó de la misma exactitud que había sentido en el extraño sueño, dorado. Si lo besara ahora, no estaría mal. Sería perfectamente correcto, perfectamente natural... Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo podría siquiera considerar tal cosa? ¿Sobre todo sabiendo cómo estaba en desacuerdo Edward sobre su relación? Ya podría decir por la mirada de sus ojos que estaba molesto. El cariño y el afecto se habían desvanecido, para ser reemplazados por la culpa y luego un frío distanciamiento que ella conocía muy bien.

—Bueno—Él respiró hondo y miró hacia otro lado. —Tengo que irme. Tengo mucho que hacer—Su voz era lejana, como si él ya estuviera fuera de la casa y en el trabajo, mentalmente por lo menos, y ya no en el momento con ella.

Bella estaba decepcionada de que su reconciliación parecía haber terminado, pero supuso que era de esperar. Después de todo, Edward no iba a superar su hábito de empujarla de la noche a la mañana, si alguna vez lo superaba del todo. No podía esperar que de pronto estuviera listo para reanudar la relación que habían tenido cuando eran niños sólo porque ella lo quería.

—Está bien—dijo en voz baja. —Nos vemos esta noche, entonces, supongo.

—Tal vez. Si no tengo que trabajar hasta tarde—Todavía no la miraba. —Tengo una llave extra. Voy a dejarla en el armario para ti antes de irme. De esta manera puedes entrar y salir si no estoy aquí, que por lo general no lo estoy.

Queriendo decir que no debía esperar ver mucho de ti ahora que has decidido esfumarte nuevo.

—Está bien—repitió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

—Está bien. Bueno, realmente necesito seguir adelante—Él ya estaba fuera de la cama y se dirigía a la ducha sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

Bella suspiró. Es probable que esté siendo dulce, porque estaba tan preocupado por mí ayer por la noche cuando me enfermé. Ahora que él sabe que estoy bien, él ha decidido que es más seguro mantenerme a un brazo de distancia de nuevo. Pues bien, mucho para la semana del viejo hogar. Ya era hora de que consiguiera irse, especialmente si esperaba obtener su equipaje y encontrar su camino a la USF para su cita a las dos con la profesora Dobrey.

Pero no podía dejar de desear que el dulce momento entre ella y Edward hubiese durado un poco más. Estar en sus brazos otra vez se había sentido tan bien. ¿Y quién sabía cuándo volvería a tener esa sensación otra vez?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

La reunión de los empleados había terminado, y Edward se estaba preparando para la ronda matutina cuando el nuevo cirujano residente de Atlanta se le acercó.

—Jael Hawkins—dijo él, sacando una mano. —Espero que no te importe, pero he sido asignado para que te siga por unos días.

—No en absoluto—Edward tomó la mano ofrecida y la sacudió firmemente, evaluando al otro hombre.

Jael era una o dos pulgadas más alto que los seis-dos de Edward y parecía que levantaba peso a menudo.

Su piel era un rico color caoba, pero sus ojos eran de un asombroso verde palo que probablemente hacía que a las enfermeras en la SO les temblaran las piernas.

—Sólo hasta que me oriente—dijo Jael disculpándose. —Prometo que no estorbaré en tu estilo.

—Hey, está bien—Edward le dio una sonrisa amistosa. —Yo también fui nuevo una vez, sabes. Así que, Atlanta, ¿verdad?—él preguntó, señalando a Jael. El otro hombre asintió. —Es verdad. Todo el camino a Caliente atlanta. Entonces ¿qué te hizo decidirte a venir aquí? No puede ser el tiempo. Tampa es incluso más cálido y húmedo que Atlanta, y ya es decir.

—Bueno, ya sabes…—Jael se encogió de hombros, enormes hombros rodando bajo la parte de arriba de su uniforme azul.—Conseguí una oferta de TGH. Eso y… razones personales.

— ¿Huyendo de algo?—Edward se preguntaba lo que le hizo hacer una pregunta tan personal. Pero el otro hombre no se ofendió. Simplemente se rió con pesar.

—Más bien alguien.

— ¿Ex mujer?

—Nah, nunca llegué tan lejos—Ellos estaban bajando uno de los pasillos largos del hospital, Edward encabezando el camino. —Ella quería, por supuesto—continuó Jael.—Pero éramos malos para cada uno. Más bien pensaba que era malo para ella. Así que tenía que irme. Ya sabes como es.

—Sí, en realidad, lo sé—Por alguna razón el pensamiento de Bella se transmitió a través de su mente.

— ¿Te importa si paramos en mi oficina? Necesito coger mi chaqueta.

Jael extendió sus manos.

—Ey, no tengo más que tiempo. Lo que sea, hombre.

—Bien—Bajaron por los ascensores y a lo largo de algunos pocos pasillos codificados con colores hasta que Edward abrió la puerta de su pequeña oficina donde había estado trabajando sin descanso en la TGH. Estaba alcanzando su bata blanca de laboratorio colgada en la parte de atrás de su puerta cuando escuchó a Jael dar un largo, bajo silbido.

—Whoa. Tu mujer es una verdadera preciosidad.

— ¿Qué?—Alzando la ceja, él vio al otro hombre recoger una foto enmarcada y estaba mirándola con apreciación.

—Oh, ¿Eso?—Metiendo su chaqueta bajo su brazo, rodeó el escritorio para coger la foto en el marco de plata. —No, esa no es mi mujer. No estoy casado. Esa es Bella, mi hermana pequeña. —Era una foto que su madre le había enviado hace un año o dos, una en la que Bella estaba sonriendo a la cámara con el atardecer detrás de ella, volviendo su pelo largo en oro derretido. Ella llevaba puesta una sudadera azul uno o dos tonos más oscuros que sus ojos, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la risa. Edward no sabía por qué la había guardado. ¿Quizás para torturarse a sí mismo? ¿Para recordar lo que él nunca tendría? Pero tenía que admitir que era una foto hermosa de Bella. Ella parecía absolutamente radiante. Con razón Jael lo había observado.

—Tú hermana, ¿eh?—Jael alzó una ceja. —De acuerdo. Quizá puedas presentármela alguna vez.

—No lo sé. —Edward estaba sorprendido de la repentina puñalada de celos que sintió. —Yo, uh, pienso que ella está viendo a alguien ahora mismo. O si no, acaba de romper con él.

—De acuerdo, entonces. No seré el chico rebote. —Sonrió Jael.—Ella es hermosa, sin embargo. Dile que he dicho eso.

—Seguro. —Asintió Edward. —Ella va a estar conmigo por un tiempo—él añadió, sin estar seguro de por qué estaba dando un detalle tan personal.—Hasta que pueda encontrar un sitio para ella.

Jael frunció la ceja.

— ¿Dónde está buscando? He estado intentando encontrar algo para mí, y déjame decirte que hay varios sitios repugnantes en esta ciudad. Si fuera tú, la mantendría cerca… así la puedes proteger, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. Eso es lo que en realidad quiero hacer—admitió Edward. —Aunque ella es realmente independiente. No sé cuánto se va a quedar.

—Bueno, déjala saber que es querida. Dile que la aprecias. Quizás llévale algunas flores. Ese tipo de cosas.

Edward alzó una ceja.

—Uh, ella es mi hermana. No alguna chica con la que me esté intentando casar.

—Sí, bueno…—él se encogió de hombros. —Todo lo que estoy diciendo es una chica es una chica. Trátala bien, y ella se querrá quedar. ¿Correcto?

—Sí, supongo. —Asintió Edward, y por alguna razón la forma fría en que había dejado a Bella vino a su mente. Él había estado tan flipado por la mirada en sus ojos… casi como si ella quisiera besarlo tanto como él quería besarla. Pero eso era de locos, ¿no? Locura o no, le había causado que abandonara y tratarla con frialdad de nuevo. —Bueno, es mejor que vayamos—dijo él, intentando sacudir el inquietante recuerdo.

Jael hizo un gesto extendiéndose.

—Después de ti, Doctor.

Edward sonrió.

—Gracias.

Ellos caminaron en silencio por un momento, y no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre el consejo de Jael. Después de todo, no importa cómo de preocupado había estado tras su pequeño encuentro cuando ellos se habían despertado esa mañana, él todavía no quería perder el terreno que había ganado con Bella. Él quería mantenerla en su vida, no importaba cómo de duro iba a ser ignorar los deseos ilícitos. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos su compañía hasta que ella se había aparecido en su umbral. La idea de perderla de nuevo era funesta. Impensable. Quizás deba llevarle flores. Intentar escaparme de este lugar y llevarla afuera a algún lugar bonito…

Edward sacudió su cabeza. Él no podía hacer nada de eso. Bella ciertamente sospecharía de su secreto si él empezara a hacer tales estúpidos, románticos gestos. Él tenía que mantener discreción y ser cuidadoso. Si él empezaba a mostrar cómo se sentía por ella, quizás él estuviera más inclinado a actuar en ello, y sería desastroso. Pero entonces ¿qué podía hacer para mostrarle que le importaba? Era un dilema, y Edward pasó el resto del paseo de las rondas de la mañana pensando en ello.

El departamento de antropología en la UFS tenía un excelente departamento, y la Profesora Elloria Dobrev era una de los más distinguidos académicos en su campo. Bella estaba tanto nerviosa como emocionada de conocerla.

Cuando ella vino por primera vez con su alocado plan de empaquetarlo todo y viajar alrededor del país, había estado segura de que no encontraría un lugar en la USF con tan poco aviso. Después de todo, ella aún tenía que ir a través de todo el proceso de aplicación doctoral con ellos. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que encontrara un profesor dispuesto a tomar a un estudiante desconocido como AE mientras tanto? Pero intentarlo no dañaba, y para su agraciado asombro, la Profesora Dobrev había estado más que alentada. Ven a tomar algunas clases mientras vas a través del proceso de aplicación, ella le había escrito a Bella en un email. Te haré mi AE personal. Te advierto, sin embargo, que te voy hacer ganar tu permanencia. Puedes enseñar mi terrorífica introducción a las clases de antropología, las cuales están inevitablemente llenas de aburridos estudiantes de primero en busca de créditos fáciles.

Bella estaba inquieta por lo de enseñar, pero sabía que lo tendría que hacer tarde o temprano. Se les requería a todos los candidatos al doctorado. Pero ella estaba repleta de emoción por trabajar con una académica de tal renombre.

Nerviosamente alisó su blusa blanca de seda y su arrugada falda gris que se había apañado para rescatarlas de las profundidades de su maleta. Tomar su equipaje a Tampa Internacional le tomó más de lo que había pensado, así que tuvo que darse prisa para prepararse para su primera reunión con su nueva mentora.

Bueno, aquí viene nada. Tomando una respiración profunda, llamó a la plana puerta de madera con una placa rectangular en la que se leía, E. DOBREV, ANTROPOLOGÍA.

—Entra—dijo una firme, segura voz.

— ¿Profesora Dobrev?—Bella metió su cabeza primero, dubitativamente. Sentada frente una mesa larga de madera rebosante de papeles había una esbelta mujer con unos intensos ojos marrones. Ella tenía una pequeña, brillante capa de cabello marrón oscuro y un aire directo sobre ella. Cuando vio a Bella, sus delgados pero bien formados labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Debes de ser Bella. ¡Bienvenida!.

—Gracias. —Bella devolvió la sonrisa y dio un paso adelante, entonces cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—Ven. —La profesora la hizo señales impacientemente. —Que no te importe el desorden. Simplemente pisa sobre las pilas y toma asiento.

Bella hizo como se le dijo, cuidadosamente escogiendo su camino alrededor de la desorganizada habitación. Había, de hecho, pilas de libros, papeles, y varios artefactos tirados por todo el lugar, como si los contenidos de toda la carrera académica de la Profesora Dobrey hubieran estallado y colocado alrededor de la oficina en pilas aleatorias.

—Muchas gracias por ofrecerme un puesto—dijo Bella, eligiendo el borde de una silla de madera con respaldo derecho a través de la desordenada mesa. —Fue muy amable de su parte darme una oportunidad.

La profesora puso sus elegantes dedos bajo su angulosa barbilla puntiaguda.

—Bueno, pienso que tu record académico habla por sí mismo. Estoy contenta de tenerte. Aparte, esas introducciones para las clases de antropología no se van enseñar por sí mismas.

Bella se río.

—Sé que estaré enseñando, pero espero ayudarle con su investigación también. Pienso que el trabajo que está haciendo sobre folclore religioso es fascinante.

—Sigue. —Dobrev le sonrió. —Los halagos te llevarán a todos lados. ¿Hay alguna área en la que estés interesada?

—Bueno… he leído su trabajo sobre los orígenes de la mitología del ángel en la tradición Islámica. Era excelente pero de alguna forma limitado—Bella se mordió su labio.—Espero que no le importe que diga eso.

—Por supuesto que no. Estaba supuesto para ser limitado. Pero estoy trabajando en un tema más extenso ahora mismo.

—Lo sé—dijo Bella emocionadamente. —Su próximo análisis comparativo de los mitos de los ángeles a través de la historia, ¿cierto? Estaba esperando ayudarle con algo.

—Estaré más que contenta en ponerte a trabajar en la investigación al final de ella.—Dobrev sonrió.

—Cada cultura y religión tiene su propia idea de qué aspecto tienen los ángeles y lo que hacen, y las ideas siguen cambiando a través de los años. ¿Estás familiarizada con la Jerarquía Celestial?

—Por St. Bonaventure, ¿cierto? En la Edad Media, él clasificó los rangos de los ángeles en tres esferas distinguidas de influencia o 'coros': la epifanía, la hiperfanía, y la hipofanía.

La profesora asintió.

—Muy bien. Estoy impresionada. Pero ¿sabías que los coros en las segunda y tercera esferas de la presente lista jerárquica resultan estar unidos en parejas?

— ¿Parejas de ángeles?—Una rápida imagen mental de dos seres con alas estando ante una puerta dorada destelló a través de su mente. Bella sacudió su cabeza, intentando aclararla. —Uh, no. Nunca lo había oído antes. ¿Están divididos de acuerdo con sus trabajos, por decir algo?

La profesora Dobrev se adelantó.

—Sí, pero no son sólo colegas; son amantes.

Bella alzó una ceja

— ¿Amantes? Pero pensé que la mayoría de las religiones estaban de acuerdo con que los ángeles eran asexuales.

—No del todo. De hecho, hay algunas leyendas que entran en detalle sobre cuán, um, sexualmente activos nuestros amigos alados celestiales podían ser. Espera. —La profesora escarbó bajo la montaña de papeles por un momento, mascullando,—¿Ahora dónde lo puse?—Finalmente sacó un delgado, tomo encuadernado en cuero. El cuero era azul cielo, y alas doradas estaban en relieve en la portada.

—Aquí—dijo ella, entregándoselo a Bella.

—Es hermoso—dijo Bella, tomando el libro con cuidado. Parecía bastante antiguo.

—Lo que hay dentro es más interesante que la portada, puedo prometerte eso—dijo Dobrev secamente. — ¿Por qué no te lo llevas a casa y lo estudias? Podemos discutirlo la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

—Oh, pero no quiero llevarme sus materiales de investigación—objetó Bella, pero la profesora sacudió su cabeza.

—Vamos, insisto. Considéralo como deberes.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Muchas gracias. —Bella metió el delgado tomo en su bolso— ¿hay otra cosa que quiera que haga?

—Toneladas. —La profesora sonrió encantadoramente—También tengo un paquete para ti sobre enseñar en esas clases. Cómo quiero que se lleve la calificación y etcétera. Desafortunadamente lo dejé en casa. Así que ¿si pudieras venir mañana para cogerlo…?

—Oh, seguro, sin problema—dijo Bella rápidamente. —La única otra cosa que estoy haciendo es buscar un sitio en donde quedarme. Estoy con mi hermano ahora, pero no sé por cuánto va durar el arreglo.

Dobrev alzó una ceja, una arruga vertical apareció entre sus puntiagudas cejas.

—Hmm. Bueno, te deseo suerte, pero pienso que casi todo cerca del campus está cogido. Escuché que uno de mis alumnos de postgrado decir que el único sitio libre estaba en las casas del campus. Pero a no ser que quieras vivir con los de primero a los que estás enseñando…

Bella no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

—Ugh, estudiantes universitarios. —Viviendo en el campus con un puñado de alborotados de primero, cuya idea de buen tiempo era fiestas de la fraternidad y competiciones de beer-bong en las horas de la madrugada, no era su idea de diversión.

—Lo sé.—Dobrev hizo tsk en simpatía.—Pero todos fuimos de primero una vez. De tales gusanos bajos finalmente se alzan brillantes mariposas que son tus humildes profesores. —Ella se volvió e hizo un gesto a su estrecha espalda. — ¿Ves mis alas?

Por un segundo, Bella en realidad pensó que ella había visto alas. Unas enormes blancas con plumas elegantes. Entonces parpadeó, y la visión se fue, dejando puntos dorados danzando ante sus ojos como si hubiera estado mirando al sol.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?—la profesora Dobrev la miró con ansiedad. —Tenías la expresión más extraña en tu cara, como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

O quizás un ángel. Pero eso era un pensamiento loco, y Bella lo apartó.

—Uh…—ella se rio débilmente. —Lo siento, sólo acabo de tener un pequeño mareo por un momento. He pillado algo en el avión viniendo hacia aquí. Quizás no estoy completamente recuperada.

Dobrev frunció la ceja.

—Quizás deberías evitar la caza de la casa hoy e ir a casa y tumbarte.

Bella suspiró.

—Quizás. Por lo que está diciendo, no suena como si hubiera mucho disponible de todas formas.

—Me temo que no. —La profesora se sentó de nuevo y la dio una mirada perspicaz. —Lo que debes hacer es dorar la píldora a ese hermano tuyo de forma que te puedas quedar con él. ¿Vive cerca?

—No en realidad. Él es un cirujano en la HGT, así que él vive cerca del hospital, pero es un viaje fácil… una línea recta. Así que no me importa.

—Un doctor, ¿hmm? Bien. Y apuesto que su casa es hermosa… mucho mejor que la que podrías encontrar en el estipendio de EA.

—Es muy bonito—admitió Bella. —El dormitorio especialmente…—Ella paró abruptamente, sonrojándose mientras recordaba lo que había pasado entre ella y Edward en su habitación esa mañana. Por alguna razón, casi podía oler la cálida esencia de su piel y sentir la dureza de su plano pecho contra sus pechos desnudos. ¡Dios, tengo que dejar de pensar así! Sólo porque tuve ese sueño loco no significa que deba entretenerme con ese tipo de fantasías. ¿Qué pensaría Edward de mí si lo supiera? —La cocina, quiero decir—ella continuó con confusión. —Quise decir la cocina es muy bonita.

—Oh, ¿cocinas?—Preguntó la profesora Dobrev.

—Uh, sí, lo hago. Mi madre era una excelente cocinera, y ella me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Bella se alivió de que la que profesora no se diera cuenta de su momento de confusión.

—Me encanta cocinar también. Lo encuentro relajante. Trocear verduras, hacer pan… es como el Zen para mí. —Sonrió Dobrev. —Podríamos intercambiar recetas alguna vez. Así que entiendo que ¿estás ansiosa por probar la fabulosa cocina de tu hermano?

—En realidad, lo estoy. —Por supuesto, le cocinaría de cena. Eso le mostraría cómo me siento, cuánto lo aprecio. La mente de Bella ya estaba corriendo a cientos de millas por segundo, imaginando posibles menús y los ingredientes que necesitaría. Pero aún iré a mirar algunos sitios antes de ir a compra de provisiones, sólo para poder decir que lo hice, ella decidió. Después de todo, ella no podía contar con una invitación a ser un convidada permanente de Edward. Era mejor prepararse en el caso de que él decidiera que quería volver a cómo las cosas habían estado durante diez años.

—Mejor que te vayas, entonces. —La profesora Dobrev hizo un gesto de ahuyentarla. —No te olvides de ojear el libro. Podemos discutirlo mañana. A la misma hora.

—De acuerdo. Y muchas gracias de nuevo—Bella sonrió mientras que tomaba su camino de vuelta a través del laberinto académico de su desordenada oficina y se marchaba.

—Mi placer—gritó Dobrev mientras la puerta se cerraba. —Te veo mañana.

—Esto fue bastante bien, pienso.

—Lo mismo aquí. Y ahora ¿cómo disfrutaste el tiempo que pasaste en tu forma humana?

—Ugh. Fue horrible—El suave sonido de las plumas susurrando.—Arrastrándome en el suelo como algún tipo de insecto, sin incluso ser capaz de volar…

—Echando de menos tus alas, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo hago. No sé cómo Edward y Bella lo pueden soportar.

—Ellos lo pueden soportar porque no lo saben. No es que tú no intentaras darle a Bella una bonita pista directa

—Oh, lo viste, ¿verdad? Sí, pensé que no dañaría.

—Lo hizo, sin embargo. La hizo marearse. Sabes que tienes que ser cuidadosa. Si sobrecargamos esos débiles cerebros humanos antes de que estén juntos…

—Lo sé. Ellos puede que nunca encuentren su camino de vuelta a sus cuerpos celestiales—Un suspiro. —Es sólo que la guerra se está caldeando. No podemos esperar otros diez años más. Edward y Bella tienen que encontrarse el uno al otro ahora.

—Sé cómo es la situación, pero tienes que ser cuidadosa de no darle un golpe.

—Lo siento—con remordimiento.—Pero sabes que mi trabajo es más duro que el tuyo. Edward ya desea a Bella. Ella, por el otro lado, todavía piensa en él como un hermano. Y ese tabú humano es lo que los está manteniendo separados, porque ninguno de los dos tiene ni idea de que Edward fue adoptado.

—Eso no se puede evitar ahora. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es plantar una semilla.

—Ya ha sido plantada, correcta. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que crezca—Un impaciente suspiro.

—Y esperar es la parte más dura. Especialmente con todo el infierno en nuestro umbral.

—No te preocupes. Al final prevaleceremos.

—Espero que tengas razón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Varias horas después, Bella estaba de regreso en el apartamento tipo loft de Edward, sintiéndose desanimada. La búsqueda de un lugar propio había sido un total fracaso. Parecía que casi todo en su rango de precios estaba tomado… todo menos un edificio de apartamentos espeluznante no muy lejos del campus que se veía como un lugar donde Jason de Viernes 13 se sentiría como en casa.

Estaba sucio, ubicado en la planta baja, de un dormitorio, con manchas de agua en el techo y un grifo de baño con goteras. También había trampas de plástico negro para cucarachas en todos los rincones. Pero cuando Bella preguntó por ellas, el propietario, un hombre hosco con un vientre enorme y peludo que caía de su camiseta sucia y alguna vez blanca, había negado tener algún tipo de problema de plagas. Él había fruncido el ceño cuando lo decía, y cerrado sus ojos marrones como ranuras de alcancía que casi se pierden en los pliegues de sus mejillas pastosas. Bella tenía la impresión que no sería la persona más fácil para alquilar… era tan miserable como el propio apartamento. Sin embargo, dado que no había nada más, suponía que en realidad iba tener que tomarlo. Había conseguido su tarjeta y le prometió volver a llamar en un día o dos.

Bella suspiró. Oh, bueno, tal vez sólo lo alquilaré por un rato, y el próximo semestre encontraré algo más. No puedo hacer nada al respecto ahora, y de todos modos, es hora de empezar a cenar.

Había pasado por una tienda de alimentación camino a casa y consiguió los ingredientes para una ensalada del chef, porque siempre había sido una de las favoritas de Edward, y era fácil de hacer. No le importaba que la preparación fuera algo más elaborada, pero era mejor comer ligero si él iba a llegar a casa tarde y, además, tenía que tener tiempo para estudiar el libro de leyendas de ángeles que la profesora Dobrev le había dado.

Después que todo estuvo picado y enfriándose en la elegante nevera de acero inoxidable, Bella se dio una ducha rápida y buscó algo más cómodo para cambiarse. Podría haber jurado que había empacado un montón de ropa de cama, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue una sola braga de encaje negro con una bata a juego. El conjunto era demasiado sexy y se podía ver a través de él para pasearse por toda la casa. Especialmente después del extraño sueño que tuve esta mañana. Bella empujó el perturbador pensamiento y siguió buscando.

¿Dónde estaban los pantalones de chándal y las camisetas de conciertos? Después de revisar su maleta dos veces, decidió que todos estaban probablemente en las cajas que se enviaron desde Sacramento. Al final, tomó otra camiseta blanca de Edward y se la puso con un par de cómodos, viejos y harapientos pantalones cortos de jean que le gustaba usar en la casa. Por qué había guardado eso y no los camisones estaba más allá de ella, pero había estado bastante distraída mientras se estaba preparando para mudarse.

Debatió en ponerse un sujetador debajo de la camiseta, pero el sujetador de encaje blanco con aro que había tenido durante todo el día la había estado lastimando inmisericordemente. Bella se mostró reacia a ponérselo de nuevo. El otro sostén que tenía, el que llevaba puesto cuando llegó por primera vez a la casa de Edward, era negro.

Se iba ver extraño bajo una camiseta blanca, pero qué diablos. No era como si le importara lo que Edward pensara sobre cómo se veía de todos modos… él era su hermano, no su novio.

Por lo tanto, cómoda en su sujetador negro y camiseta blanca, se acomodó en el sofá de cuero negro con el volumen pequeño encuadernado en cuero de mitología de ángeles y se preparó para hacer su tarea.

La mayor parte de las leyendas tenía que ver con la idea de ángeles caídos viniendo a la tierra para tomar esposas humanas. Bella estaba bastante familiarizada con este concepto, por lo que ojeó mucho hasta que llegó a una sección en la parte central del libro que tenía un marcador rojo de seda entre las páginas.

—La profanación de Illandra. Mmm, interesante.

Al principio pensó que era otra historia de un ángel caído, y comenzaba con un ángel macho y una hembra humana. Pero luego en su lugar resultó ser una historia de hijos de la mujer humana, específicamente de su hija, que había sido engendrada por el ángel. El estilo de escritura la capturó, y después de ojear unos pocos párrafos, Bella estaba enganchada y volvió a leer la leyenda con más cuidado.

Y aconteció que Illandra, que era la hija de una madre humana y un padre celestial, era más hermosa que cualquier otra en la tierra, pues ella brillaba con una luz interior que había heredado de su padre. Todos los jóvenes la deseaban, pero ella no quería saber nada de ellos, jurando que nunca se entregaría hasta que el amor verdadero la encontrara.

Entonces, un día Illandra conoció a un joven llamado Aarón cuando fue a sacar agua del pozo. Aarón era hermoso y bien construido y que sólo viajó a su ciudad para reunirse con su madre, que había sido separada de su padre cuando él era muy joven.

Illandra lo amaba, sintiendo una atracción tan intensa, que no pudo contenerse. Había una cabaña abandonada cerca del pozo, y ahí llevó a Aarón. Allí se desnudó y se mostró a él, y él fue vencido por la lujuria por su belleza. Él le besó sus pechos, tomándolos en su boca y succionándolos suavemente hasta que ella no aguantó más.

Aunque Illandra era virgen y no podía darse por completo hasta que se casara, ella deseaba abrirse y tomar a Aarón en lo profundo de su cuerpo. Pero él no se lo permitió, diciendo que ella debía estar pura para su lecho matrimonial, porque ya habían decidido casarse. Sin embargo, él también fue consumido por la lujuria y quería darle placer. Convenció a Illandra para que abriera sus muslos, y entonces él se colocó entre ellos y le dio muchos besos largos, amorosos hasta que su placer llegó a la cima, al igual que el suyo. Esto lo hizo muchas veces antes de que los dos quedaran saciados con su amor.

—Wow—dijo Bella en voz baja. —Porno de ángeles. ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?—Ella se rió nerviosamente. La verdad es que la historia la tenía algo caliente y mojada. Uno no se corría a menudo con el lenguaje gráfico utilizado en lo que se suponía que era un libro académico, y la descripción de los besos de Aarón entre los muslos de Illandra era... interesante por decir lo menos. Con impaciencia, volvió a la historia.

Repleta de placer, Illandra y Aarón se pusieron sus ropas, que habían dejado de lado, para acariciarse mejor. Illandra decidió llevarlo a casa de su madre de una vez y decirle las buenas noticias, que por fin había encontrado a un hombre con el que quería casarse. Aarón era guapo y agradable y estaba bien en todo lo que era correcto en un hombre, y estaba segura de que su madre lloraría de alegría cuando se enterara de la noticia.

Y entonces su madre lloró, pero no de alegría. Cuando se enteró del nombre del padre de Aarón, ella lanzó un grito de horror, pues era el nombre de su marido humano que la había dejado, llevándose a su pequeño hijo, cuando fue visitada inicialmente por el ángel que había sido padre de Illandra. Así que Illandra y Aarón eran hermano y hermana, y por lo tanto nunca podrían casarse, muy a su pesar.

—Maldita sea—Bella dejo el libro por un minuto. —Debería haberlo visto venir. Un giro edípico. Esto es muy extraño, casi como...—Pero ella no podía permitirse terminar la idea… que la historia le recordaba a Edward y a ella misma. Ella casi se decidió a pasar a la siguiente leyenda; ésta era demasiado extraña. Pero había sido marcado con el marcador de seda rojo. ¿Qué pasa si la profesora Dobrev la mencionaba específicamente? ¿Qué podía decir? Oh, dejé de leer esa porque me parecía extraña. Sí, eso iría bien. Mejor lo terminaba, no importa lo extraño que sea. Abrió el libro y siguió leyendo.

Aarón estaba horrorizado a su vez, y pidió perdón a Illandra una y otra vez. Juró que olvidarían el tiempo que pasaron juntos, y prometió que jamás lo revelaría a nadie, ya que eso arruinaría las perspectivas de matrimonio de Illandra.

Pero, aunque lo intentó, Illandra nunca pudo olvidar la dulzura del amor de su hermano. Recordó el tiempo que pasaron juntos en la casa abandonada, y sobre todo los besos deliciosos que le había dado entre sus muslos. Finalmente, ella le suplicó que se encontraran allí, de nuevo, para que al menos pudieran hablar juntos sin los ojos de la ciudad sobre ellos.

A pesar de que estaba lleno de dudas, Aarón no podía rechazar su petición, porque todavía amaba a Illandra. La encontró donde ella le dijo, en medio de la noche, prometiéndose a sí mismo que sería la única vez que iba a hacer tal cosa. Pero en vez de hablar, Illandra abrió sus ropas y le reveló su desnudez de nuevo. Ella juró que a pesar de que era su hermano, ella nunca podría amar ni la mitad a otro hombre y le rogó que la tomara.

—¿En serio?—Murmuró Bella. Una vez más, estaba tentada a pasar a la siguiente leyenda. Pero aunque la historia la puso muy incómoda, descubrió que no podía dejar de leer. Le seguía recordando el extraño sueño dorado que había tenido, el sentimiento de rectitud que había sentido en los brazos de Edward. ¿Podría ser lo que Illandra sentía cuando había decidido seducir a Aarón? ¿Habría sabido alguna manera que ellos se pertenecían a pesar de todos los hechos que los contrariaban?

Aarón sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía negar nada a Illandra. Sus pechos eran altos y hermosos, y entre los muslos, vio que ya estaba húmeda por él. Rogando a los cielos que lo perdonaran, él cayó de rodillas y la adoró con su lengua. Después la tendió en el suelo sobre una cama hecha con las ropas que habían descartado y la tomó como un hombre toma una mujer, una y otra vez.

Illandra se entregó voluntariamente, llamando a Aarón incluso cuando él la llenó con su semilla. A pesar que ella sabía que estaba mal, su corazón le dijo que su acción era correcta, justificada por el amor, sin importar lo que el mundo pudiera decir. Y así...

Bella leyó un poco más lejos. La leyenda iba a mayores detalles, hablando de varias otras reuniones ilícitas entre Illandra y Aarón, y lo que hicieron—más sexo caliente, en su mayoría—pero por ahora ella se sentía tan rara, que casi no podía quedarse quieta. No quería admitir, incluso a ella misma, que la descripción gráfica de las relaciones sexuales entre Aarón e Illandra la estaban encendiendo.

Pero no podía negar que sus pezones, rozando contra el encaje negro de su sostén, estaban duros o el hecho de que la entrepierna de su braga de encaje rosa se sentía claramente húmeda. Wow, ¿estaba realmente excitándose? Eso era una locura ¿no? Se removió en el sillón, deseando que la costura de sus pantalones cortos de jean no se frotara entre sus piernas tan duro, y trató de pensar racionalmente.

Por supuesto, lo que Aaron y Illandra habían hecho estaba mal, pero ¿quién podría culparlos por enamorarse cuando nunca se habían visto antes? Parecía tan injusto que Illandra hubiera encontrado al hombre que ella realmente podía querer, pero él estaba fuera de sus límites a causa de algún ancestro en común. Después de todo, si Bella hubiera sido Illandra y hubiera conocido a Edward, sin saber que era su hermano... Pero eso no era algo que ella debería estar pensando. Tampoco iba a recordar cómo el musculoso cuerpo de Edward se había sentido tan bien en su contra por la mañana o preguntarse cómo sería besarlo… tocarlo de la forma que Illandra había tocado a Aarón... Seguir sus sentimientos sólo haría daño a su hermano, se sentiría más ahogado, y ella no quería hacer eso.

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Pensando en ello le causó dolor de cabeza, y ya había tenido un día agotador. Sólo necesito descansar un minuto. Descansar y relajarme, y luego me sentiré mejor cuando Edward llegué a casa...

De pronto, se encontró de nuevo en el palacio de mármol blanco frente a las grandes puertas de oro. Una vez más vio a los dos seres alados-ángeles, supuso-entrelazados uno con otro. Sólo que esta vez no estaba observando desde el exterior, era uno de ellos. Ella estaba mirando la cara de su amante mientras los brazos y las alas la rodeaban, mientras él la llenaba y hacía de ellos dos uno.

— ¿Edward?—dijo ella en voz baja, mirándole con asombro. Como el ángel que hacía el amor con ella llevaba la cara de su hermano y tenía los mismos preciosos ojos, azul celeste.

—Ese es el nombre con el que me conoces ahora, sí. —Sonrió con tristeza. —Pero no siempre fue mi nombre. Y no estuvimos siempre prohibidos el uno al otro.

—Pero... pero...—Ella lo miró perpleja y luego miró hacia el lugar donde estaban unidos. Lo podía sentir dentro de ella, moviéndose con un movimiento de empuje lánguido que era a la vez placentero y reconfortante.—Pero esto no es correcto, Edward—protestó ella.—Eres... eres mi hermano. No podemos estar haciendo esto.

—Te equivocas, querida. —Inclinándose, el ángel que era y ya no su hermano le dio un beso en la boca. —Nosotros nos pertenecemos—murmuró contra sus labios. —Estamos destinados a estar siempre unidos, tal como nos ves ahora. Pero el hombre que conoces como Edward no puede ver eso. Él te quiere como quiere su próximo aliento, pero su culpa lo ciega.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y gimió suavemente mientras él empujaba suavemente dentro de ella.

—No... No lo entiendo.

—No tienes por qué—le dijo su ángel amante. —Todo lo que necesitas saber es que los dos deben unirse.

— ¿Unirnos? ¿Quieres decir... hacer el amor? ¿La forma en que estamos haciéndolo ahora?—Bella miró hacia él, sorprendida. —Pero yo no podría. Eso haría demasiado daño a Edward. Ya se siente tan mal...

—Debes superar su sentimiento de culpa. —La profunda voz de Edward habló al oído. —Tú debes mostrarle el camino. Llévalo poco a poco, querida, pero no falles. Hay mucho más que está en juego.

—Pero, ¿cómo...?

—Vas a encontrar un camino. Tengo fe en ti… fe que nos reunirás de nuevo.

Y entonces la visión se desvaneció, las puertas de oro y columnas de mármol soplando como jirones de nubes en el viento, no importa cómo Bella trató de aferrarse a ellos. Lo último que vio antes de abrir los ojos fue la cara de su amante, la cara de Edward, susurrando su amor y pidiéndole que encontrara una manera de unirlos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de las imágenes ilícitas. ¿Que había provocado el extraño sueño otra vez? ¿Era su subconsciente que le decía que quería algo que no debía querer de Edward? ¿O había un significado más profundo? ¿Podría ser que alguna entidad de fuera de su campo de experiencia estaba en realidad tratando de decirle que ella y Edward necesitaban estar juntos?

Ella trató de burlarse de la idea, pero no podía negar la sensación que quedó dentro de ella. Era el sentimiento de rectitud… el sentido de que ella y Edward pertenecían el uno al otro, que su relación iba más allá de las fronteras habituales de un hermano y una hermana.

En el exterior le pareció extraño y malo, pero Bella a regañadientes decidió que tal vez debería estudiar la idea. Podría lastimar a Edward en un primer momento, pero ¿si el sueño le decía que abriéndose a la posibilidad de una relación más física con él en última instancia, le ayudaría? ¿Tal vez acercarse más y sanarlo de alguna manera?

Parece una locura, pero tal vez...

— ¿Qué parece una locura?—La voz de Edward rompió su concentración, y Bella se dio cuenta que debió haber hablado los últimos pensamientos en voz alta. Se ruborizó, apresuradamente empujó el libro que aún sostenía entre los cojines del sofá.

—Uh, nada. No te oí entrar—Ella se levantó rápidamente, le sonrió.—Así que, ¿tienes hambre? Hice la cena.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y sus ojos estaban brillantes y con una mirada culpable. ¿Qué había estado leyendo? ¿Y por qué lo había escondido tan rápidamente?

—Debe ser algún libro—dijo, asintiendo hacia los cojines donde lo había empujado. —Te veías como si estuvieras realmente en él.

— ¿Oh, eso?—Se rio nerviosamente, pero él se dio cuenta que no ofreció enseñarle el libro. —No, no es nada. Sólo un libro de leyendas que la profesora Dobrev me dio a leer. Así que... ¿Tienes hambre?

—Seguro—Edward decidió abandonar el asunto… por ahora de todos modos. —No tienes que cocinar—dijo.

—No lo hice, realmente. Acabo de hacer una ensalada del chef—Bella se llevó las manos a la espalda y se tomó los codos, un hábito que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa. El movimiento empujó su pecho hacia afuera, y Edward tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no decir nada. Llevaba otra de sus camisetas… una muy vieja y gastada, una parte, por cómo se veía. Cuando puso las manos detrás de la espalda, el algodón blanco y fino se estiró, mostrando el contorno de un sostén de encaje negro por debajo. El sujetador parecía hacer hincapié en las curvas llenas de sus pechos. De hecho, él juró que podía ver los puntos duros de sus pezones presionando contra el material de encaje.

Edward se quejó por dentro. ¿Estaba tratando de matarlo? Ahí estaba él, decidido a resistir su atracción por ella, y luego ella iba y se ponía eso. Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer?

—Espero que no te importe que tomé prestada otra de tus camisetas—dijo Bella, obviamente malinterpretando su mirada. —Yo, uh, empaqué toda mi ropa de dormir en las cajas que enviarán. Pero te prometo que la lavaré antes de devolvértela.

—No es un problema. —Edward sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a mirar a otra parte. Desafortunadamente, su mirada viajó hacia abajo, a los apretados pantalones cortos de jean que llevaba puestos. Cuando se movió, él podría haber jurado que la costura de los pantalones estaba justo entre los labios suaves de su pequeño coño. O tal vez era sólo su imaginación enfermiza.

—¿Qué tienes a tus espaldas?—preguntó, y se dio cuenta que había estado tan distraído por la aparición de Bella, que había olvidado el regalo que había comprado para ella.

—Aquí. Estas son para ti—dijo, empujando un ramo de rosas rojas hacia ella. —Lo siento no es mucho. Las recogí en la tienda de regalos al final de mi turno. —Ahora ¿por qué le dijo eso? Sin embargo, Bella estaba absolutamente radiante con él.

—Son hermosas. Y recordaste que las rosas son mis favoritas.

En realidad no era así. Pero no había manera de que lo admitiera ahora.

—Yo quería que tú supieras que te aprecio—dijo con brusquedad. —Y... me gusta tenerte aquí.

—Me gusta estar aquí también. —Parecía que quería abrazarlo, pero afortunadamente sus brazos estaban llenos de rosas. Edward tuvo una muy buena idea de cómo habría reaccionado al sentir la presión suave de sus senos contra su pecho de nuevo, y los pantalones del uniforme médico delgados que llevaba no ocultaban nada.

—Bueno, en fin...—Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de cubrir su confusión. — ¿Dijiste algo sobre una ensalada?

— ¡Oh sí, absolutamente! ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar y ponerte cómodo, y la voy a repartir? Te llamaré cuando esté listo.

—Está bien, muy bien. —Se había duchado en el hospital, pero el cambio por algo más que el uniforme sonaba atractivo. Se pusó unos vaqueros y una camiseta y volvió a sentarse en el sofá mientras Bella tarareaba alegremente en la cocina. Parecía ocupada, y estaba a punto de ojear en el televisor, cuando la esquina del libro que estaba leyendo le llamó la atención. Lo sacó de entre los cojines del sofá y lo abrió en el lugar que había sido marcado con un marcador de seda roja.

No pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que la "leyenda" que estaba leyendo era prácticamente porno suave. Y el tema... incesto murmuró para sí mismo.

—Incesto de ángeles. Maldita sea— ¿Bella estaba realmente leyendo esto debido a su nueva profesora, o estaba haciendo un proyecto privado? ¿Sabía su secreto sucio, y cómo se sentía acerca de ella? ¿Y si hubiera decidido hacer algún tipo de investigación extraña a causa de ello? La idea lo hizo sentirse mareado con aprensión. Por supuesto que no. Tal vez realmente era un trabajo académico. Pero aun así...

—La cena está lista. —Bella estaba repentinamente de pie delante de él. Edward se encontró torpe para cerrar el libro tan rápido como lo había hecho ella cuando él había ido hacia ella cuando estaba leyendo.

—Uh, lo siento—dijo él, rehuyendo su mirada. —Yo estaba interesado en ver lo que estabas leyendo.

—Es una especie de tarea de mi profesora—dijo ella, con su cara empezando a ruborizarse. —Ella está haciendo la investigación sobre la mitología de los ángeles a través de los siglos.

—El que yo estaba leyendo no era exactamente acerca de ángeles. El de la chica y... ¿y su hermano?—Edward no sabía por qué había lanzado ese cebo. Pero tenía que saber lo que había estado pensando cuando lo leía.

—Oh, ¿ese?—Ahora era Bella quien huía la mirada. —Yo, uh, realmente sólo lo ojeaba. Tengo que conseguir leer todo el libro esta noche para que podamos hablar de ello mañana cuando vuelva a verla. Por lo tanto—continuó alegremente— ¿Qué tipo de aderezo quieres? Tengo una salsa rancho o una buena salsa casera de mostaza con miel.

—Casera suena delicioso—dijo Edward, decidiendo dejar el tema. Después de todo, ¿qué esperaba lograr presionando el asunto? ¿Para hacerla admitir que la historia era un asco? ¿Repugnante? Porque ¿qué otra cosa podía decir al respecto?

—Bien—Bella se volteó, su largo cabello dorado se balanceó con el movimiento, y lo precedió a la cocina y el comedor. Edward trató de no notar sus largas piernas desnudas o la forma en que sus pantalones cortos moldeaban su culo redondo.

Él quería a Bella de nuevo en su vida, pero no se había dado cuenta lo difícil que iba a ser. Era tan hermosa que no podía dejar de querer llevarla en sus brazos y besarla aquí y ahora. Pero por supuesto que estaba fuera de cuestión. Bueno, se dijo sombríamente, tendría que vivir con ello. Cualquier cosa era mejor que perderla de nuevo.

—Espero que te guste un sauvignon blanc —dijo Bella, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos caóticos. —Pensé que iba bien con la ensalada.

—Suena muy bien. —Se sentó frente a ella en la pequeña mesa redonda. Estaba metida en un rincón de la cocina, y nunca había sentido la necesidad de comprar cualquier cosa más grande desde que era por lo general el único en el desván. Sus rodillas se tocaban debajo de ella, y él se movió incómodo. —Fuiste muy amable al hacer la cena—dijo él mientras ella posaba un tazón grande de ensalada delante de él. Había manzanas y peras, así como astillas de almendras, jamón, y pavo mezclados con la lechuga y el tomate. —Se ve delicioso.

Bella se ruborizó con evidente placer.

—Espero que te guste. Siempre solía ser una de tus favoritas. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo...—Ella tomó un sorbo de su vino, pero Edward sabía lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—Hace mucho tiempo desde que hemos hablado de nada, ¿eh?—terminó por ella, con su suavidad.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. —Pero sé que has estado ocupado. Con la escuela de medicina y tu residencia...

—No debería haber estado demasiado ocupado para mantenerme al día con ustedes—dijo Edward. —No sé ni por qué rompiste con tu novio y viniste aquí en primer lugar.

—Oh, bueno...—Bella tomó un bocado de su ensalada y un sorbo de vino, como para darse tiempo para pensar. Finalmente levantó la vista. —James y yo nos separamos porque no estábamos de acuerdo acerca de un montón de cosas. En su mayoría—se mordió el labio—En su mayoría del sexo.

—¿Ah, sí?—Edward trató de mantener su tono de voz neutral, aunque la idea de Bella teniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien –aunque fuera su prometido- lo hacía sentirse enfermo de celos.—¿Él estaba en cosas retorcidas y tú no?—le preguntó casualmente.

—No exactamente. Más como si estuviera en un periodo sexual, y yo no lo estaba—Suspiró Bella y tomó otro sorbo de vino. —No fue su culpa. Nunca he estado en ello. Es sólo que... se sentía equivocado para mí.

Edward sintió como si un rayo de electricidad hubiera pasado por él. La verdad era que nunca había obtenido un gran placer del sexo tampoco. Se había dicho que era porque nunca podría formar una relación duradera con ninguna de las mujeres con las que salió, pero lo que Bella estaba diciendo estaba más cerca del punto. Realmente él lo sentía equivocado. Como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debería estar haciendo con la persona equivocada. Pero, ¿quién era la persona adecuada? Por supuesto que no Bella… eso sería ilegal por no hablar de enfermo. Excepto... que en todos esos años nunca había sentido nada medianamente tan intenso como lo que sintió la noche que la había besado...

—Yo no debería haber dicho eso—dijo Bella, obviamente tomando su silencio como molestia. —Bip, bip… demasiada información. Lo siento—agregó con una sonrisa torcida. —Debe ser el vino que se va a mi cabeza. Voy a cambiar a agua ahora. ¿Quieres un poco?

Ella comenzó a levantarse, pero Edward le puso una mano en la muñeca para detenerla.

—Está bien—dijo en voz baja. —No me ofende, y no me importa lo que dijiste. Puedes hablarme con toda la honestidad que quieras.

— ¿En serio?—Su mirada parpadeó en su rostro.—Gracias. Sé que siempre podíamos hablar de todo, pero pensé que... Quiero decir, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que éramos así de cercanos.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró Edward. —Y nos acostumbramos a compartir todo.—Se echó a reír.—Oye, ¿te acuerdas de cuando Duquesa tuvo sus cachorros en tu cama?

—En medio de la noche, nada menos. —Bella sonrió. —Era fin de semana, cuando mamá y papá estaban fuera de la ciudad. No me desperté hasta que estaba casi terminando, y había todas estas cosas blandas por mis piernas, y me asusté tanto…

—Y oí que me gritabas a través de la pared de la habitación—añadió Edward. —Estaba seguro que un ladrón había entrado en tu habitación, y cuando irrumpí y encendí la lámpara, Duquesa estaba prácticamente justo en tu regazo y parecía tan orgullosa de sí misma. Y tus ojos eran enormes.

—No es gracioso. —Bella le advirtió, pero ella se estaba riendo en ese momento.

—Era así. Deberías haber visto tu cara—Edward sonrió al recordar. —Y luego, cuando te diste cuenta de lo que había sucedido, cuando viste los cachorros, tus ojos se iluminaron de alegría. Tú sólo estabas... tan hermosa en ese momento—Él se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado. —Lo siento, no quise decir…

—Yo sé lo que quisiste decir—Bella interrumpió. —¿Sabes lo que más recuerdo de esa noche, Edward? El último cachorro, el que no estaba respirando en un primer momento.

—El pequeño, por supuesto. —Asintió Edward. —Yo no estaba seguro que lo iba a lograr al principio.

—Yo si lo estaba—Bella murmuró.—Supe cuando lo recogiste y lo masajeaste que todo iba a estar bien. Porque ese es tu regalo, Edward. Sanar las cosas. Sanar a la gente. Me gustaría...

— ¿Qué te gustaría?—Preguntó, mirándola.

—Desearía que pudieras curarte. —Dijo Bella con la mirada perdida a lo lejos. —Lo que te molesta, quiero decir.

—No creo que eso sea posible. —Edward se aclaró la garganta. —Pero tal vez pueda sanar lo que está mal entre nosotros. Me equivoqué al sacarte de mi vida, Bella—No sabía de dónde venían las palabras, pero no podía dejar de decirlas. —Lo siento mucho. Espero que me des otra oportunidad.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos brillantes.

—Me encantaría. Si... si tú realmente lo quieres así. Quiero decir, esta mañana nos iba tan bien, y luego una especie de... te retiraste otra vez.

—Lo siento por eso también.

Bella miró su mano todavía apoyada en la muñeca.

—Fue el vestido azul, ¿no?

— ¿Qué?—Edward frunció el ceño.—¿Qué vestido azul? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella lo miró.

—El vestido azul que llevaba puesto ese día cuando llegaste a casa del colegio. Yo estaba tan orgullosa de él… pensé que parecía tan mayor. Pero desde el momento en que lo viste, me empezaste a tratar de manera diferente. —Miró hacia otro lado. —Lo quemé, sabes… cuando te fuiste. No quería volver a usarlo otra vez. Pero por supuesto, para entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

Edward sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión desolada en su hermosa cara.

—No fue el vestido—dijo con voz pastosa. —Era... Que habías cambiado, Bella. Durante la noche. Estaba esperando a ver a mi pequeña hermana pecho plano, y en su lugar...—Hizo un gesto impotente en su pecho, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. —Fue… inesperado—terminó sin convicción.

Sus ojos brillaban.

— ¿Así que me sacaste de tu vida a causa de estos?—Por un momento pensó que en realidad iba a levantar la camiseta y él parpadeó, pero ella tiró con fuerza a través de sus pechos, por lo que sus pezones sobresalieron en el sujetador negro.

Edward quería mirar, pero se hizo mirar hacia otro lado rápidamente.

—No sólo porque... por eso. —Él se apartó de la mesa, dejando a su ensalada a medio comer. —La cena estaba deliciosa. Gracias.

— ¿Qué, entonces?—Preguntó Bella, siguiéndolo al área de la sala de estar, obviamente dispuesta a no dejar el tema.

—No importa—Se instaló en el sofá y buscó el control remoto de la TV. —No es importante.

—Sí, lo es. Dime, Edward, por favor—Su voz era una plegaria mientras se instalaba a su lado en el sofá. —Admito que tengo mis sospechas, pero... necesito que me lo digas en voz alta. Dime para no cometer el mismo error otra vez.

—No fue tu error. —Renunció a encontrar el control remoto del televisor, se volvió a mirarla. — ¿Quieres saber de qué se trataba? Era yo, Bella. La forma en que te besé esa noche. Estuvo mal, y yo... yo tenía que asegurarme de que nunca volviera a ocurrir.

Su reacción lo sorprendió.

— ¿Eso fue todo? ¿Sólo eso? ¿Por un pequeño beso que compartimos la noche antes de ir a la universidad?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Fue más que un beso, y tú lo sabes, Bella.

—Éramos niños, Edward. —Ella le tomó la mano y lo miró con seriedad. —Siempre hemos estado tan cerca… o lo estábamos entonces, de todos modos. Así que nos dejamos llevar un poco.

— ¿Un poco?—dijo, tirando de su mano.

—Edward, por favor. —Suspiró.—Por favor no tomes esto a mal, pero realmente creo que estás llevando todo el asunto fuera de proporción.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—Le espetó. —Yo prácticamente te importuné, por amor de Dios.

—Eso no es lo que recuerdo. —La voz de Bella era suave. —Recuerdo que me sentí amada y cuidada cuando me besaste. Y después, cuando me rechazaste, estaba devastada. Era como—su voz atrapada en un sollozo—como si todo mi mundo se viniera abajo, porque de repente comenzaste a odiarme.

—Bella, por favor, no—dijo desesperadamente cuando ella empezó a llorar. —Dios, no sabes lo mal que me he sentido por alejarte. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Yo... yo no quería hacerte daño.

—Nada de lo que podrías haberme hecho me habría herido más de tu rechazo.—Su voz era un susurro agónico.

—Eso no es cierto. —Él apretó la mandíbula en frustración. —Hay un montón de cosas que te habrían herido más.

—No, Edward.—Ella ahuecó su mejilla suavemente y lo miró a los ojos.—Tú no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, ¿verdad?—Murmuró.—Incluso si tú hubieras ido más lejos esa noche, todavía no me hubiera afectado tan profundamente como pensar que de repente habías dejado de amarme.

Podía sentir que perdía el control, pero no podía dejarlo ahí.

— ¿Incluso si te hubiera follado?—exigió, con su voz deliberadamente áspera.

—Incluso eso—dijo con suavidad. —Incluso eso.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Yo lo estoy. —Su mirada no dudó un ápice.

—No puedes. Bella, tenías quince años. Lo que hice contigo… lo que quería hacer...—Se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza, enfermo ante los pensamientos. —Yo era un monstruo—murmuró. Todavía lo soy.

—No. Edward, mírame—exigió. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, vio que tenía los ojos brillando con lágrimas, pero eran honestos, sin pestañear.—Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo... Si alguien me diera a elegir entre el pensamiento de que me odiabas o tener mi primera experiencia sexual cuando tenía quince años con mi hermano mayor, yo escogería la segunda opción sin pensarlo dos veces.

—No quiero decir eso—murmuró con los labios entumecidos.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Sabes cómo perdí mi virginidad? Con Billy Stanton, fuera de la antigua cantera de piedra cerca de un año después. Fue duro, Edward. Me dolió y lloré.

— ¿Billy Stanton? Ese pequeño hijo de puta. —Sintió un repentino aumento irracional de los celos, el deseo de volver atrás y exprimir la garganta del niño escuálido. Había estado un año detrás de Edward en la escuela secundaria, y habían jugado juntos en el equipo de fútbol. Pero eso había sido hace muchos años. Sin embargo, la idea de Bella herida y llorando hizo hervir su sangre.

Bella no había terminado.

—Él se enojó conmigo por llorar y me llevó a casa. Tuve que colarme en la casa y limpiarme. Y todo el tiempo estuve tratando de no llorar demasiado fuerte, por temor a despertar mamá y papá—Ella tomó una respiración profunda y se secó los ojos. —Yo sé que no habría sido así si hubieras sido tú. Debido a que tú te preocupabas por mí. Tú me amabas.

—Oh, Bella...—Él no sabía qué decir. Sus ojos eran como llamas de joyas azules, sus pestañas mojadas por las lágrimas. —Yo todavía te amo. Pero no podemos hablar así—dijo en voz baja, cubriendo su mejilla. Le dolía por ella, deseaba tanto tomarla en sus brazos y besar sus lágrimas. Pero no se atrevió, no sea que la historia se repita.

— ¿Por qué no?—exigió. —Ya es hora de que hablemos, ¿no crees? Ya han pasado diez años. Diez largos, perdidos años, y oh, Edward... te he echado tanto de menos.

Entonces no pudo ayudarse. Tenía que sostenerla. E incluso la suave presión de sus pechos contra su pecho no pudo pararlo de halarla hacia sí y abrazarla con fuerza.

—Lo siento—dijo rudamente, enterrando la cara en las ondas de oro de su cabello de dulce olor. —Dios, Bella, maldita sea, lo siento.

Edward no sabía cuánto tiempo duró el abrazo, pero al final Bella se apartó. Todavía había lágrimas en sus ojos, y para ser honesto, había unas cuantas en los suyos también. Pero eso estaba bien, pensó, sonriendo cuando él las apartó. Las lágrimas eran catarsis. Era bueno saber que Bella se preocupó tanto. Y mejor que bien… maravilloso saber que ella no pensaba en él como un monstruo por lo que había hecho tantos años atrás.

—Te quiero—dijo y sonrió. —Se siente tan bien decir eso. Así de bueno saber finalmente por qué te alejaste.

—Nunca lo volveré a hacer—prometió Edward seriamente. —Nunca. —Él nunca la haría pasar por ese dolor otra vez. Él la amaba demasiado. Incluso si estar cerca de su hermosa hermana pequeña era un tormento, estar sin ella era peor.

—Bien. —Sollozó ella. —Ahora que esto está arreglado, me rindo. Vamos a ir a la cama.

Edward levantó una ceja.

— ¿No tienes que terminar de leer tu libro de pornografía angelical?

Ella se rió a través de sus lágrimas y dio una palmada en el brazo.

— ¡Basta! Te dije que era sólo la lectura como una tarea para la profesora Dobrev. Yo no puedo hacer nada si es obsceno.

Edward giró los ojos.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices.

—Tú—Ella le golpeó otra vez el brazo y se levantó del sofá. —Vamos. ¿No estás cansado? Ha sido un día largo.

Y va a ser una noche aún más larga. Pero incluso el pensamiento de estar acostado a su lado -amándola y queriéndola sin poder tocarla- no podía frenar su estado de ánimo.

—Sí—dijo con una sonrisa y provocándose un bostezo. —Vamos a ir a la cama.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Bella no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz. Tan contenta. Lo había sospechado todo el tiempo, pero ahora, por fin, sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había impulsado la brecha entre ella y Edward. Finalmente podían cerrar la brecha entre ellos.

Dejando la camiseta blanca, le dio la espalda a Edward y se desabrochó el sujetador negro.

Después de sacarla de la sisa de la blusa, ella lo dejó en una silla a su lado de la cama y a continuación, empujó hacia abajo los estrechos pantalones cortos jean también. Manteniendo sus bragas de color rosa, se metió en cama y se sentó con un suspiro.

—Date prisa y apaga la luz—murmuró soñolienta.

—En un minuto. —Sonó la voz de Edward tensa.

Miró a su izquierda y vio que tenía la camisa fuera, pero estaba indeciso, tocando nerviosamente el botón de sus pantalones.

—Sólo quítatelos—dijo, bostezando. —No me importa si duermes en boxers o calzoncillos, siempre y cuando lleguemos a dormir en algún momento esta noche.

Encogiéndose de hombros, empujó la mezclilla ajustada hacia abajo. Ahora que ella lo estaba mirando, Bella no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo. Sus hombros desnudos eran tan amplios, y los músculos de su abdomen agrupados y flexionados cuando se quitó los jeans. Tenía puestos boxers de seda negro, que hacían hincapié en sus piernas poderosas. Dios, si no fuera mi hermano... Pero él es mi hermano, y estoy todavía pensando esto. Aun queriéndolo. Sintiendo que nos pertenecemos. ¿Es eso malo?

Edward se metió en la cama a su lado y apagó la lámpara de la mesilla. Pero a pesar que Bella se había estado sintiendo emocionalmente agotada y lista para caer hace un minuto, la vista de él desnudándose parecía haberla despertado. Ella pensó en lo poco que fue lo que los había mantenido separados todos estos años. ¡Un beso! Un beso le había costado diez años de amor y afecto de su maravilloso hermano mayor. Un miserable, solo, solitario beso estúpido. Al pensar en ello, no podía dejar de recordar el sueño dorado que había tenido… del ángel con rostro de su hermano, que había pedido reunirlos. Por no hablar de la sensación de rectitud que tenía cuando pensaba en estar con Edward... de esa manera.

— ¿Edward?—dijo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Hmm?—Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, mientras sus ojos en la oscuridad, apenas podía distinguir su perfil en la tenue luz que venía a través de las pesadas cortinas.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda. ¿Debería realmente hacer esto? Sí, decidió cuando se acordó de la visión, debía.

—He estado pensando—dijo antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Sí?—Se giró hacia ella, sus ojos brillaban con suavidad.

—He estado pensando que... que ya que un beso fue lo único que se interponía entre nosotros durante todos estos años... bueno, he estado pensando que tal vez deberías besarme de nuevo—dijo Bella rápidamente, tratando de decir todas las palabras antes de que perdiera su nervio.—Sólo una vez, ¿sabes? Para probarte a ti mismo que no es gran cosa.

—No sé si eso es una buena idea. —Sonaba Edward vacilante.

—Por supuesto que es una buena idea. Has agonizado sobre el incidente hasta que parece insuperable. Si nos besamos -sólo una vez- verás qué pequeña cosa realmente es, y tal vez puedes dejar de lado algo de ese sentimiento de culpa que has estado cargando durante tanto tiempo.

—Bella, no creo…

—Bueno, yo sí. —Se incorporó sobre un codo, se inclinó sobre él y miró hacia abajo en sus ojos. —Y si no me besas, entonces voy a darte un beso.

Edward comenzó a protestar de nuevo, y Bella se abalanzó.

Ella había querido darle un beso rápido… sólo una vez en los labios, y entonces le diría, ¿Ves? Nada a ello. Parecía una buena manera de probar la teoría de que su sueño tenía algo importante que decirle. Y si no pasaba nada, ella y Edward podía reírse de todo el asunto e ir a dormir. Pero de alguna manera no fue lo que pasó.

La boca de Edward estaba firme en contra la de ella en un primer momento, como si intentara rechazar el beso a todos los costos. Sin embargo, Bella estaba determinada. Ella lo besó suavemente y luego chupó suavemente su labio inferior.

Luego mordió ligeramente y en broma, desafiándolo a devolverle el favor. Edward hizo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa y placer, sus labios abriéndose con el sonido. Antes de que pudiera volver a cerrarlos, Bella lanzó su lengua entre ellos, rompiendo rápidamente en el techo de la boca, pidiendo más.

Edward se quejó, el sonido de un hombre que se había perdido y lo sabía. Luego se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de ella y la hizo rodar debajo de él, sujetándola a la cama con un movimiento rápido.

Bella exclamó con sorpresa. Toda la longitud de su cuerpo caliente, duro fue presionada contra el suyo desde el pecho hasta los muslos. Incluso podía sentir el canto de su polla frotando contra el interior de su pierna, justo donde su muslo se une a su cuerpo. Edward profundizó el beso, su lengua invadiendo su boca como si tuviera todo el derecho, aprendiéndola, adueñándose de ella de una manera que nunca había sido antes reclamada. Bella podía sentir sus pezones poniéndose rígidos y doloridos, y entre sus piernas, ella estaba más húmeda de lo que podía recordar siempre. Si tan sólo se moviera sólo un poco, la longitud rígida que sintió frotando su muslo estaría en el lugar adecuado, y si movía sus bragas a un lado un poco…

La realización golpeó como un rayo. Dios, ¿qué estaban haciendo? Edward no era su amante, o algún chico que había recogido para una aventura de una noche. Y su pequeño experimento estaba consiguiendo salir de su mano.

—Edward—exclamó ella, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para romper el beso. —Edward, espera. No sé si deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Yo…

Él se apartó de ella de inmediato y se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Tienes razón, lo sé. Lo siento, Bella. —Su voz era baja y ahogada. —Me juré que nunca te tocaría así otra vez, y aquí voy a hago exactamente lo que he estado tratando de evitar en los últimos diez años.

Su vergüenza y recriminación mordió profundo. Este era Edward, se dijo, y ella lo amaba con todo su corazón. No quería verlo herido o golpearse a sí mismo… especialmente desde que ella había causado el problema en primer lugar. Tenía que encontrar una manera de ayudarlo… para sanarlo. Para...

"Mostrarle el camino."

Las palabras parecían aparecer en su cabeza de la nada, y de repente se acordó de la mirada triste en el rostro del hombre en su sueño. El rostro que había sido de Edward y, sin embargo no era Edward al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez no hubiera sido por el mal camino el beso después de todo. Tal vez... tal vez Edward necesitaba hacer esto, necesitaba tocarla para ser curado de su culpabilidad. Pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo ver eso? ¿E incluso querría tocarla de esa manera? ¿Qué pensaría si supiera lo que estaba pensando? ¿La odiaría de la forma en la que parecía odiarse a sí mismo? Bella no podía soportar la idea. No podía soportar la idea de perderlo tan pronto.

Voy a tener que ir poco a poco. Tengo que convencerlo de que estamos haciendo lo correcto. Debido a que estamos haciendo lo correcto cuando nos tocamos. Puedo sentirlo… sentir cuán correcto es para mí estar en sus brazos. Nos pertenecemos. Si sólo se lo pudiera demostrar que sin él me odiara o a sí mismo más.

Bella asintió con la cabeza de manera decisiva a sí misma. Ahora entendía lo que Edward necesitaba, lo que tenía que pasar entre ellos para hacer las cosas bien. Iba a tener que tomar las cosas muy despacio y con cuidado, e iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que hacerse.

Él empezó a deslizarse fuera de la cama, pero ella lo tomó del brazo.

—Oye, ¿dónde vas?

—Para el sofá. Es mejor así.

—No, no lo es—insistió Bella. —Mira, ¿qué pasa si las cosas se salieron un poco de las manos? No es gran cosa. Sólo te tomé por sorpresa. Eso es todo.

—Fue un error—dijo Edward.

—Fuiste sorprendido, tomado por sorpresa—dijo. —Y creo que la forma en que está actuando demuestra que todavía tienes mucha culpa que trabajar.

Él dio una risa amarga.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a trabajar a través de ello? ¿Besándote un poco más?

—No—dijo Bella, aunque la idea de besarlo otra vez hizo su estómago revolotear extrañamente. —Al hablar de ello. Aquí—Tiró de su brazo. —Vuelve por un minuto. Vamos a hablar.

Suspiró, pero de mala gana se dejó acomodarse a su lado en la cama una vez más. Ellos estaban ambos sentados ahora, apoyados contra la cabecera de madera amplia en la oscuridad.

—Bien—dijo Bella, palmeando su rodilla para reconfortarlo. —Ahora, vamos a obtener algo de esto.

— ¿Qué debo decir?—preguntó con voz apagada. — ¿Que me siento culpable por besarte? ¿Qué me siento culpable por querer darte un beso?

—Tal vez—dijo en voz baja. —Pero... pero tal vez yo quería darte un beso también.

—No puedes hablar así, Bella. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación.

—Sí, debemos—dijo con firmeza. —Y de todos modos, a partir de lo que dijiste antes, no sólo los besos te hicieron sentir culpable.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Él parecía desconfiar.

—Dijiste...—Bella tomó una respiración profunda. —Cuando estábamos hablando de ese beso que compartimos hace mucho tiempo, dijiste algo acerca de lo que querías hacerme. Que te hizo sentir como un monstruo. ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Qué fue qué?

— ¿Qué querías hacer conmigo? ¿Además de darme un beso, quiero decir?—Bella trató de hacer su voz rápida e impersonal, pero la pregunta aún sonó un poco entrecortada.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirte eso. No puedo... no puedo decir eso en voz alta.

—Pero necesitas sacarlo. —Bella se volvió hacia él, frotando su muslo con dulzura. —Tal vez si me dices, y te hago saber que yo no te odio por ello, dejarás de odiarte. Y luego podemos volver a tener una relación normal.

— ¿Una relación normal?—Se rio, pero no hubo humor en el sonido. —¿Qué es normal en un hermano que quiere... tocar a su hermana?—terminó, con una voz ahogada.

— ¿Qué es normal con una hermana quiere que su hermano la toque?—Contestó ella en voz baja. A su lado, sintió a Edward endurecerse.

— ¿Qué?

El corazón de Bella latía con fuerza. ¡Por favor, no dejes que me odie!

—Yo... yo sólo quería decir que no encuentro la idea de que me toques ofensiva. Así que dime—continuó en voz baja. —¿Dónde quieres tocarme?

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

—Yo... no puedo. No es correcto.

—Sí, lo es, Edward. Es importante que sepas que no te odio, no importa lo que puedas desear… quiero decir, podrías haber temido alguna vez por mí—añadió rápidamente y sintió que su estómago volaba otra vez.—Te diré algo—dijo en un súbito estallido de inspiración.—Si no me puedes decir, ¿por qué no me enseñas?

— ¿Enseñarte?—Él sonó incrédulo, pero Bella no estaba a punto de darse por vencida ahora.

—Sí—dijo con firmeza. Girándose para enfrentarlo, entonces ella tomó su mano y se la acercó para cubrir su mejilla.—Comienza aquí—dijo en voz baja.—Y muéstrame, Edward. Muéstrame exactamente dónde querías tocarme.

—No sé, Bella...

—Por favor—lo instó. —Tenemos que sacar esto al aire libre, o nunca lo superaremos. Por favor, Edward.

Dio un profundo suspiro, derrotado.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil para mí decirte que no, incluso cuando sé que debería?

—Porque soy tu hermana pequeña adorable, y me adoras. —Ella estaba tratando por un brillante, tono de broma, pero sus palabras parecían hacer su estado de ánimo aún más oscuro.

—Que es exactamente la razón por la que no debería querer hacer esto.

—Todo está bien. —Ella se acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano. —Todo va a estar bien, Edward. Sólo muéstrame. —Entonces ella contuvo el aliento.

—Bien—dijo al fin, después de un largo momento de silencio. —Te voy a mostrar. —La larga, caliente palma de la mano cubriendo su mejilla viajó lentamente por la garganta y se apoyó ligeramente entre sus pechos.

—Aquí—dijo.

Bella estaba segura de que su corazón latía tan fuerte, que él debía haber sido capaz de sentirlo, pero ella sabía que no estaba siendo completamente honesto con ella.

— ¿Sólo ahí?—preguntó, tratando de hacer su voz severa.

—Bueno...—Suspiró. —Estás decidida a hacer esto, ¿no?

—Sí—dijo Bella con decisión.—Y yo no voy a parar hasta que me digas toda la verdad.

—Muy bien, entonces—dijo, sonando nuevamente derrotado. Su otra mano se unió a la primera, y las trasladó lentamente hasta que cubrió la parte de debajo de la curva de sus pechos suavemente a través de la camiseta que llevaba. —También aquí. ¿Eso te hace feliz?

—Sé específico—ordenó a Bella, su corazón latía a un millón de millas por minuto ahora.

Él hizo un gruñido bajo, frustrado por la parte posterior de la garganta, y ella podía sentir su irritación en aumento.

—Aquí—dijo, apretando ambos pezones a la vez, sosteniéndolos con firmeza entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y enviando sacudidas de placer-dolor a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.—Aquí es donde yo quería tocarte. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

Bella se quejó ante el contacto íntimo, y él comenzó a retirar sus manos. Pero ella lo detuvo con un ligero toque a su muñeca.

—No—dijo en voz baja. —No... No te detengas, Edward. Esto... esto es bueno. Finalmente estamos llegando a alguna parte. Ahora...—Ella tomó una respiración profunda, reuniendo su valor para la siguiente parte. —Muéstrame lo que querías hacer para mí aquí. ¿Cómo querías tocarme?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—él preguntó con brusquedad, pero Bella estaba bastante segura de que sabía lo que ella quería.

Ella suspiró, sus pechos balanceándose ligeramente con el movimiento y enviando otro rayo de placer a través de ella, porque él todavía estaba pellizcando sus pezones.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir, Edward. Sólo tienes miedo de tus deseos. Miedo de lo que quisiste de mí. Pero te prometo, está bien. Ahora muéstrame cómo.

—Cómo quería tocarte—él hizo eco. —Lo que yo quería hacer.

—Exactamente. Quiero decir, estoy segura que no querías que mi camisa estuviera en el camino, ¿verdad?—Bella no podía creer que lo estaba empujando tan lejos, pero de alguna manera sabía que tenía que empujarlo hasta más lejos. Que tenía que hacer a Edward reconocer lo que había entre ellos.

—No—La voz de Edward era baja y gruesa. —Yo... yo te quería desnuda.

—Así.—Bella comenzó a tirar del dobladillo de la camiseta, y él se apresuró a dejar de lado sus pezones para permitirlo. Ella había querido simplemente levantarla hacia arriba sobre sus pechos, pero quería bajársela de nuevo, y además, Edward había dicho "desnuda". Por supuesto, voy a mantener mi ropa interior puesta… por ahora, de todos modos. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante, necesitamos mantener el contacto si Edward va a sanar alguna vez. Ella no se dejó pensar en cuán lejos podría tener que ir con el tiempo con el fin de curarlo o para satisfacer los impulsos internos del sueño, que parecían colgar en su cabeza como una niebla dorada. En lugar de eso tiró de la camisa sobre su cabeza y la arrojó a un lado.

— Listo—dijo, tomando una respiración profunda. En la tenue penumbra, podía verlo dudando. Ahora que había dejado de tocarla, parecía tener dificultades para volver a empezar.

—Está bien—dijo alentadoramente. —Mira, si no recuerdo mal, estábamos sentados así—Moviéndose lentamente, para no asustarlo, ella subió a su regazo y se sentó a horcajadas en él. —Ahora tócame, Edward—murmuró. —Tócame exactamente de la manera que querías.

Se movió bajo ella, y ella se mordió el labio cuando sintió el borde duro de su polla presionar brevemente en contra de la cara interna de su muslo.

—Tú eres mi hermana pequeña, Bella. ¿Estás segura de que quieres dejarme chupar tus pezones?

— ¿Es...?—Su voz atrapada en su garganta por un momento. — ¿Es eso lo que querías hacer?

—Lo que todavía quiero hacer. —Su voz era un gruñido bajo, y ella sintió que apenas estaba manteniéndose bajo control, que ella lo empujaba a través de algunos límites que él mismo había prometido nunca cruzar. Volvió a sentir el sueño en su interior, instándola. Bien, tiene que cruzarlo. Ambos lo necesitamos.

—Entonces hazlo—dijo con firmeza, y cuando él aún no se movió, ella dijo—Aquí. Te traeré al comienzo. —Después de levantarse sobre sus rodillas, ella se tomó el pecho izquierdo en una mano y guió el apretado, dolorido pezón a sus labios. —Sólo bésalo en un primer momento si quieres—dijo. —Estoy un poco dolorida en donde me pellizcaste. Bésalo mejor, Edward. Piensa en ello como esto.

Durante un largo momento él dudó, y ella podía sentir su aliento caliente contra la punta sensible de su pecho. Entonces,

—Sólo un beso—dijo con voz ronca al final. —Sólo una vez, te lo juro.

—Si quieres—murmuró Bella, abriendo los dedos por el pelo grueso e instándolo hacia adelante. —Bésame. O chúpame y toma mi pezón entero en tu boca. No voy a dejar de amarte de cualquier manera.

—Bella—Su nombre era un gemido, y entonces él la estaba besando, ligeramente al principio, y luego chupando su doliente pezón en su boca caliente, húmeda y acariciando hasta que ella gritó y tiró de él más cerca.

Edward no era capaz de obtener lo suficiente de sus pechos. Él los besaba y chupaba y lamía, tomando tanto como podía de su pecho izquierdo y pezón en su boca a la vez y luego moviéndose al derecho a hacer lo mismo. Bella no hizo nada para desalentarlo. De hecho, ella tiró de su pelo y lo empujó más cerca, entregándose por completo incluso mientras los choques de placer recorrieron a través de sus pezones y hasta el lugar caliente entre sus piernas.

Era su pecho lo que lo había metido en problemas en primer lugar, se dijo. La visión de ellos lo había tentado, atraído, y él había estado odiándose por sentir esa atracción desde entonces. Esto es lo que necesitas, Edward… lo que ambos necesitamos. Lo que hemos estado necesitando por años. Y puedes tener tanto como desees. Chúpalos toda la noche si te hace sentir mejor. Si nos une más.

Parecía no terminar nunca, pero al fin parecía llegar hasta saciarse y se sentó, jadeando. Bella le acarició el pelo con dulzura y se sentó de vuelta a su regazo. Su polla era una caliente, palpitante cresta entre ellos, y cuando ella se sentó, se presionó firmemente contra la entrepierna de sus bragas. Bella exclamó, sorprendida, y comenzó a sentarse.

Edward se movió bajó su incomodidad.

—Lo siento mucho—murmuró. —No fue mi intención asustarte, pero eso… me afectó mucho. Yo, eh, tal vez deberías bajar ahora.

—No. —Bella levantó la barbilla, que no quería que él pensara, como había hecho durante tantos años, que era un monstruo del que tenía miedo. —No, estoy bien donde estoy—Se sentó de nuevo y se estableció firmemente contra él. Y a pesar de que ella podía sentir la longitud de su polla frotando contra ella, presionando contra su coño hinchado a través de su ropa interior fina, se negó a marcharse.

—Bella—dijo en voz baja. —No tienes que hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?—preguntó desafiante.

La voz de Edward era gruesa.

—Puedo sentirte... sentirte en mi contra. No tienes que hacerlo.

— ¿Puedes sentir esto?—Atrevidamente, se hundió más, presionando contra él hasta que el duro, caliente eje separó los labios de la vulva y los abrió a él a través de las bragas de encaje. Ella no se permitió pensar en lo bien que se sentía, a pesar de que un escalofrío de placer puro corrió por ella ante el contacto íntimo. Dios, si las bragas no hubieran estado en el camino... Podía sentir el canto de su polla frotar directo sobre su clítoris. Y ella estaba tan mojada...

—Bella—empezó de nuevo con voz ahogada.

—Yo no te tengo miedo, Edward—dijo en voz baja. —Y yo no te odio por querer besar mis pechos tampoco. O por... por endurecerte cuando los besaste. Eso es natural. De hecho—se aclaró la garganta—Creo que es hora de que nos movamos a otra cosa.

— ¿Algo más? ¿Qué quieres decir?—exigió.

—Quiero decir, no me puedes decir que todo con lo que fantaseabas hacerme esa noche era chuparme los pezones—dijo. —Yo sé... sé que querías más. Y quiero que me enseñes.

—Enseñarte…

—Muéstrame dónde más querías tocarme—dijo Bella. Ella tomó una de sus manos y la colocó por debajo de sus pechos desnudos. —Está bien, Edward. Ve adelante—lo alentó.

—Yo no creo que deba—dijo en voz baja, pero ya estaba deslizando la mano hacia abajo por su abdomen.

—Sí, debes—insistió Bella. Se levantó cortésmente cuando él resbaló los dedos más abajo para cubrir su coño a través de la ropa interior fina de color rosa, y luego se instaló firmemente en su mano. —¿Esto es lo que querías?—preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Aquí es donde yo quiero tocarte—aclaró.

—Pero cómo—insistió ella sin aliento. —Necesitas... necesitas mostrarme cómo. Justo en la forma en que hiciste con mis pechos… mis pezones.

—Yo no debería—dijo sombríamente. —Yo no debería querer hacer esto contigo.

—No vamos a ir demasiado lejos—le aseguró, todavía presionando contra la palma de su mano. —No voy a dejarte que en realidad...

—No me dejarás realmente joderte—dijo rudamente. —¿Es eso lo que querías decir?

Tragó saliva.

—Exactamente. Eso sería demasiado. Pero esto... ¿No lo ves, Edward? Esto es necesario si alguna vez vamos a estar bien uno con él otro, otra vez.

—No, yo no lo veo. —Pero él no se estaba moviendo su mano lejos, se dio cuenta ella. Él estaba esperando, escuchando.

Él quiere que yo lo convenza. Él necesita esto… ambos lo necesitamos. Bella pensó en la visión una y otra vez un sentimiento de rectitud la abrumaba. A pesar de que tenía que trazar la línea en algún lugar, en este momento era importante seguir adelante.

—Edward—comenzó.

— ¿No te parece que está mal incluso hacer tanto? ¿Lo que hemos hecho? ¿O lo que... lo que quiero hacer?—preguntó.

—Edward—murmuró. —Todos estos años has estado escondiendo este sentimiento de culpa, sintiéndote como un monstruo por lo que querías hacerme. Lo que necesitas saber es te amaré, no importa lo que pase. Que incluso si me tocas en la forma en que querías hacer todos estos años, no me apartaré de ti.

Se revolvió contra ella, y ella sintió una vez más que él quería ser convencido. Pero su voz seguía siendo dura cuando habló de nuevo.

—Esa es una razón hermosa, Bella, y aprecio tu deseo de curar nuestra relación de la forma que puedas. Pero el hecho es que estamos llegando cerca del maldito incesto aquí. ¿Estás segura de que puedes manejar eso?

Él quiere asegurarse de mí. Asegurarse de que no me va a asustar. Bella alzó la barbilla.

—Yo puedo manejarlo. Te amo, Edward. Te voy a enseñar cuánto.

Él suspiró suavemente y la miró a los ojos.

—Está bien. Pero si quieres que te muestre exactamente cómo quiero tocarte, tienes que quitarte estas. —Él acarició la entrepierna de sus bragas ligeramente con sus dedos, haciendo que Bella mordiera su labio inferior y lo retorciera. Sin embargo, no esperaba menos.

—Está bien—dijo de manera uniforme.—En este caso, sólo déjame...—Ella maniobró torpemente por un momento, y luego se deslizó fuera de la ropa interior húmeda.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?—preguntó Edward.

—Estoy segura—Desafiante, dejó caer las bragas a un lado de la cama. Entonces ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él de nuevo, esta vez completamente desnuda.—Sigue adelante, Edward.

—Bella...—murmuró con voz ronca, y entonces levantó su mano vacilante para cubrirla de nuevo.

Bella contuvo el aliento ante el contacto íntimo. Sus piernas estaban abiertas alrededor de sus caderas, causando que su coño se abriera también. Podía sentir la palma de su mano presionando ligeramente en contra de su clítoris, y todo su cuerpo parecía doler por ese simple contacto, vacilante. Levantando la barbilla, sonrió.

—Mira, eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad?

—No—dijo en voz baja. —No lo es.

Ella lo miró, encontrando su mirada en la penumbra.

—Y no es todo lo que querías hacer, ¿verdad?

—Quiero...—Su voz ahogada por un instante. —Dios, Bella, no está bien lo que quiero hacerte.

—Arráncalo lentamente, entonces—lo instó, a pesar de que su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía como si estuviera tratando de salir de su pecho.—Un paso a la vez. Dime.

—Yo quiero... yo quiero ver lo mojada que estás—susurró, su voz ronca.

—Hazlo—le dijo Bella. —Por favor, Edward. —Pero él parecía congelado, incapaz de actuar. Bella sentía como si alguien le apretara el corazón. Dios, la agonía que estaba pasando. Pero tenían que seguir en marcha. Tenían que pasar por el dolor de estar juntos y sanar su relación.

—Yo no debería querer hacer esto—dijo al fin en voz baja. —No debería querer abrir tu coño y tocarte allí.

El aliento de Bella quedó atrapado en la garganta ante sus palabras calientes, sucias. Dios, ¿alguna vez había estado tan excitada en su vida? Ella no lo creía. Pero lo importante aquí no era lo que estaba sintiendo; era cómo se sentía Edward. Y aún podía escuchar el sentimiento de culpa en su tono. Retorcía su corazón hasta que tuvo ganas de llorar. Yo le estoy haciendo daño. Pero tengo que hacerlo con el fin de curarlo. Tenemos que estar juntos.

—Edward, quiero que lo hagas—le dijo ella. —Por favor.

—No quieres decir eso—dijo con rotundidad.

—Sí, lo quiero. Aquí, yo te ayudo. Dijiste que querías ver cuán... ¿cuán mojada que estoy? Bueno, aquí—Apartó la vergüenza que estaba tentada a sentir, alcanzó entre ellos y utilizó el dedo índice y el dedo medio para abrir los labios de su coño hinchado. Luego se instaló con más fuerza contra su mano, frotando los dedos de él directamente sobre los pliegues mojados y el doloroso botón de su clítoris.

—Dios—dijo Edward mientras ella gemía suavemente. —Bella, yo no puedo creer que me dejes hacer esto.

—Quiero que sepas que te quiero—susurró, aún presionando en contra de él. —Y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.

— ¿Incluso si hago esto?—Él deslizó sus dedos profundamente en sus pliegues, y luego estaba dando vueltas a su clítoris firmemente con la punta del dedo.

—A pesar de eso—Bella le aseguró sin aliento. —Cualquier cosa, Edward.

—Cualquier cosa menos poner mi polla en ti, quieres decir—aclaró.

Bella se mordió el labio. A pesar de lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y lo desesperadamente que quería sanar la relación, a pesar de la insistencia del ángel de oro en su sueño, tenía que haber algunos límites. Algunas líneas que no debían cruzar. Si ella lo dejaba penetrarla, llenarla con su polla... Eso sería incesto. No hay otra palabra para ello. Y no sé si estoy lista para ir allí. O si nunca lo estaré.

—No—murmuró. —No eso. Pero nada más. ¿Hubo algo... hubo algo más que querías hacer? ¿Otra forma en que querías tocarme?

Edward frotó un poco más duro, sus ojos azules flojos con lujuria en la habitación oscura.

—Yo quiero ver cuán apretada estás—admitió en voz baja y ronca. —Quiero deslizar mis dedos en el interior de tu coño y joderte con el dedo, Bella. ¿Podrías amarme después de eso?

—Siempre te amaré—le dijo y se inclinó para darle un beso suavemente en la boca. —Hazlo—le susurró contra sus labios, abriendo más ampliamente sus muslos para darle fácil acceso. —Toca... toca dentro de mí, Edward. Pon tus dedos dentro de mí, dentro de mi coño. A mí... no me importa.

Edward se quejó, y luego estaban besándose de nuevo mientras sus dedos largos y fuertes invadieron su coño y se deslizaron al fondo de su canal estrecho.

Bella gritó ante la invasión, y él se tragó sus gritos con entusiasmo, besándola profundo y largo, probando su boca con la lengua mientras estaba explorando su coño con sus dedos.

Y entonces la yema de su pulgar comenzó un barrido lento a través de su clítoris al mismo tiempo que sus gruesos dedos la cogieron. Bella sentía como si hubiera estado reteniéndose por horas, y el placer se ajustaba como un alambre en su interior, amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento. El sentimiento de lo correcto al tener las manos en ella tan íntimamente la abrumó, y de repente, no pudo evitarlo. Con un gemido, ella comenzó a llegar, montando sus dedos mientras él la frotaba con exactitud de la manera correcta.

No estaba segura, pero pensó que Edward podría estar llegando también. Si estaba tocándose con la otra mano o si finalmente tocarla de la manera que él había querido desde hace mucho tiempo había sido demasiado para él, Bella no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que sus gritos bajos se mezclaron con los de ella durante un buen rato, y luego se derrumbaron uno contra el otro, jadeando.

Finalmente Edward se agitó en su contra. Poco a poco retiró los dedos de su coño, y Bella hizo un suave sonido de protesta por el gesto suave, sensual.

—Lo siento—dijo Edward con rigidez. —No quise que... Quiero decir, ¿estás bien?

—Sí—dijo en voz baja. —Mejor que bien.

—Eso es bueno. Quiero decir... creo que mejor me limpiaré—Salió de la cama y desapareció rápidamente en el cuarto de baño, dejando a Bella a preguntarse qué estaba pensando. Sonaba molesto. ¿Estaba lamentándose de lo que habían hecho juntos? ¿Estaba ella?

La incertidumbre en su voz le apretó el corazón, pero ella todavía creía que lo que pasó entre ellos era necesario, una liberación catártica que había estado diez años viniendo. Ella había hecho lo correcto al seguir sus instintos y los impulsos de su sueño.

Había otra razón por la que no se sentía tan culpable como ella podría haber estado… era el simple hecho, innegable que lo que había hecho con Edward se había sentido bien. A pesar de que el mundo y la sociedad podrían condenarlos, no se podía negar la manera perfecta de que encajaban entre sí, la forma en que sus cuerpos respondían al otro. Es como si nuestras almas están en comunicación cuando nos tocamos, no sólo nuestros cuerpos. Recordó a Bella la visión de oro otra vez, diciéndole que Edward era su verdadero compañero, la otra mitad de ella. El único hombre en el universo que podía completarla. Era irracional, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que pertenecían juntos.

Sintiéndose justificada en sus acciones, Bella comenzó a levantarse y a buscar sus bragas y la camiseta, pero luego tuvo una idea repentina. ¿Qué pasa si Edward pensaba que estaba tratando de cubrirse, para ocultarse de él? Él podría pensar que lamentaba lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Y no lo hacía… ni un poco.

Ella decidió dormir desnuda en su lugar. Era más cómodo, después de todo, ante tal humedad por la noche. A veces hacía tanto calor en Tampa que incluso las mejores y más caras unidades de aire acondicionado tenían problemas para hacerle frente. Y Dios sabía que ella estaba sin duda ya sobrecalentada lo suficiente después del esfuerzo que justo había pasado.

Después de lo que pareció un largo, largo tiempo, Edward finalmente regresó. Pero en vez de subir en la cama con ella, se puso de pie en el borde del colchón, irradiando incertidumbre e indecisión.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Bella, incorporándose. Le tendió una mano.—Vuelve a la cama.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto, estoy segura, tonto. ¿Por qué no lo querría?

—Porque—Se aclaró la garganta. —Pensé que tal vez... tal vez podrías estar lamentando lo que hicimos hace un momento.

— ¿Tú lo lamentas?—Preguntó Bella directamente.

Edward asintió un poco.

—He querido eso… lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… por un largo tiempo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que está mal.

—Ven aquí. —Esta vez él cumplió, subiendo a la cama para estar rígidamente a su lado. —Ven más cerca—insistió y se apretó contra su costado.

—No llevas nada—dijo en una voz un poco ahogada.

— ¿Es eso un problema? No lo fue hace un minuto—señaló.

—Bueno, lo es ahora. —Frunció el ceño. —Lo que hicimos… no debimos haberlo hecho, Bella. Y sólo no quiero caer en la tentación de hacer cualquier otra cosa en el medio de la noche.

—Déjame decirte algo, Edward—dijo Bella, mirándolo. —Lo que hicimos hace un momento, se suponía que era un asunto de una sola vez. Sólo para dejar que sacaras tus sentimientos.

—Yo entiendo. —Empezó a alejarse de ella, pero Bella no se lo permitió.

—Déjame terminar—insistió. —Dije que se suponía que iba a ser una sola vez. Pero si te olvidas de ti y te rozas contra mí o… o me tocas otra vez en medio de la noche, todavía no cambiará lo que siento por ti.

— ¿No lo haría?—preguntó.

—No—dijo Bella con firmeza. —Y déjame decirte algo más. No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir que cambiará la forma en que te amo. —Hizo una pausa por un momento, buscando las palabras que fueran suficientemente fuertes para transmitir sus emociones. —Aunque—tomó aire—aunque hiciéramos el amor. Incluso entonces, yo te amaría.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en la oscuridad.

—Bella, ni siquiera hables de eso. Dijiste que no querías que yo…

—Y no lo hago—dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. —Pero yo no dije tú, Edward, que nosotros. Si perdemos el control de nosotros mismos… en la forma en que tenías tanto miedo de perder el control todos estos años… si no podemos evitarlo y llegamos demasiado lejos, aun así te amaría, incluso entonces.

—Quieres decir que si te violo. —Su voz era ronca. —Bella, yo nunca…

—Yo nunca dije eso—le interrumpió ella con fiereza. — ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no voy a perderte de nuevo por cualquier razón. Estamos juntos en esto, Edward. No me hiciste nada esta noche que yo no quisiera que hicieras.

—Bella—susurró. —No... No hables así. No tienes que decirme eso.

—Sí, lo tengo que decir. —Ella acarició suavemente su mejilla con la suya. —Debido a que todavía pareces estar en algunas dudas en cuanto a cómo me siento. Te amo, Edward, y no voy a parar. Nosotros... Sé que suena extraño, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que pertenecemos juntos. ¿Entiendes?

—Yo también—murmuró. —Me he sentido así durante mucho tiempo… años. Pero no es así como el mundo lo vería.

— ¿Cómo van a saber?—exigió.

—Eso no importa. Sabemos… yo sé que está mal. Y no podemos hacer esto de nuevo.

—No—prometió con suavidad. —Estamos más allá de eso ahora, ¿no lo ves? Hiciste lo que querías hacerme todos estos años, y ahora ya sabes que aún te amo. Sabes eso, ¿no?

—Sí—dijo en voz baja. —Yo sé que me amas, más de lo debido. Das más de ti misma de lo que deberías porque te importa demasiado.

—No hay tal cosa como amar o preocuparse demasiado—le aseguró Bella. Ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. —Y ahora creo que deberíamos dormir un poco. ¿Tienes que operar por la mañana?

—No, no tengo. —Él parecía a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces Bella se acurrucó más cerca de él y cerró los ojos.

—Estoy cansada, Edward—dijo, bostezando. —La reconstrucción de nuestra relación es un ejercicio agotador.

Suspiró.

—Dímelo a mí. Muy bien, entonces. Ve a dormir. Y dulces sueños. Déjame saber si ves a esos ángeles una vez más… con los que soñaste cuando la fiebre era tan alta.

—Lo haré—murmuró. Quería decir algo más, para decirle que los ángeles no estaban muy lejos de su mente, que querían decir algo, algo importante. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras, el sueño se la llevó, y ella se alejó.

—Eso fue maravilloso… excelente. —Un murmullo de excitación de alas. —Estamos cerca… ¡tan cerca!

Una larga pausa.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no te entusiasma? ¿Viste lo que sucedió ahora? Bella se acercó a él. Ella se dio casi por completo.

—'Casi' es la palabra. Y ¿escuchaste lo que dijo Edward? Está decidido que no vuelva a suceder.

— ¿Por qué eres tan negativo? No importa que no se unieran por completo esta noche. Estaban cerca. Estábamos cerca. Y siempre y cuando estén bajo el mismo techo, no pueden evitar estar más cerca, no importa lo que dijo. ¿Has visto la forma en que ella expresa su amor por él?

—Yo lo vi, está bien. —Sombrío. —Mira, ¿no entiendes? Lo que vimos esta noche fue el amor de Bella, dando la naturaleza en el trabajo. Ella siempre fue así… dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el que amaba. Siempre dispuesta a dar de sí misma.

—Sí, y se entregó a Edward.

—No, ella le dio lo que necesitaba. Lo que ambos necesitaban. Ella lo desea incluso si todavía lo ama como a un hermano, todavía piensa en él como un hermano.

Un suspiro de impaciencia.

— ¿Importa? Ella tanto como se ofreció a sí misma justo antes de que se fueran a dormir. La próxima vez Edward está seguro de tomarla completamente, y ahora sabemos que ella no va a resistir.

—Estás asumiendo un montón. ¿De verdad crees que Edward tan fácil hará algo que cree que está mal?

— ¿Cómo puede resistirse a ella? Ella es tan hermosa, tan hermosa. Y Edward es su alma gemela, la otra mitad de los dos ángeles. ¿Cómo pueden evitar juntarse?

—Si Edward tiene algo que ver con ello lo harán. Él puede ser muy terco. Si deseas prueba, basta con ver los últimos diez años que pasó manteniéndolos aparte.

—Pero él la tocó ahora, la sostuvo en sus brazos. No hay manera de que él sea capaz de resistirse a ella otra vez.

—Si ella se ofrece. Ella todavía piensa que lo que hicieron es de una sola vez. Ella no entiende que están destinados a unirse por completo, para completar uno al otro. La llave debe entrar en la cerradura, y Edward debe llenarla con su esencia para que sus lazos mortales sean rotos.

— ¿Cómo va a entender? Ella no sabe nada… ninguno de ellos lo hace. Estás haciendo sonar esto imposible.

Un suspiro.

—No imposible, solo muy, muy difícil.

Un susurro pensativo.

—Van a tener que ser llevados alrededor lentamente. Tenemos que plantar la semilla en sus mentes de una manera muy indirecta.

Un suspiro y el susurro de las alas.

—Eso va a ser la parte difícil. Creo que Bella le dará a Edward casi cualquier cosa, pero ella tiene que saber lo que tiene que darle en primer lugar.

—Déjame a Bella. Voy a ver que ella tenga la idea. Aunque ella todavía cree que está mal, querrá entregarse plenamente a Edward. Ella lo quiere tanto como él, y siente que él lo necesita.

—Él sí lo necesita. Los dos nunca han estado tanto tiempo sin unir la totalidad de su existencia. Edward debe estar muriendo de hambre por ella. Él tiene que lograr a ceder a su hambre.

—Pues bien, Edward es tu departamento. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?

—No mucho. —Un suspiro.—Es tan obstinado. Todo lo que puedo hacer es animarlo y tratar de mitigar su culpabilidad. Pero él es muy sensible a lo que considera correcto e incorrecto. Creo que el tabú humano tiene una influencia mucho más fuerte en su cabeza que la que tiene en la de Bella.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Así que si ella puede ser llevada alrededor de...

—Ella lo hará. Dale tiempo.

—El tiempo es exactamente lo que no tenemos.

—Yo sé... Sólo nos queda esperar que los veamos juntos en el cielo pronto, rompiendo el sello de la sala del trono y advirtiendo al Todopoderoso que el infierno ha violado nuestras defensas.

—Por lo menos no hay nadie que interfiera… no desde que eché a ese diablillo al hoyo. El infierno no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. Esperemos que todo vuelva pronto a la normalidad, y tú y yo volveremos a cantar en el coro.

—No sé. Me gusta mucho este negocio ángel de la guarda. Creo... creo que voy a extrañar esto cuando todo acabe.

—Sí. Cuando todo haya terminado. De una forma u otra.

—¿De qué estás hablando, 'una forma u otra'? Sólo hay una forma en que esto puede terminar… en la victoria.

Otra larga pausa y un suspiro dudoso.

—Espero que estés en lo correcto.

El diablillo se arrastró sobre el borde de la fosa, sacudiendo el marco negro carbonizado de lo que había sido alguna vez un par de hermosas alas de cuero negro. Su delicada membrana había sido cauterizada en los fuegos eternos de la condenación, dejando sólo los huesos ennegrecidos colgados sobre su espalda.

El dolor era terrible, por supuesto… indecible. Pero nada comparado con lo que el Señor Belcebú le haría si se enterara de lo que había sucedido.

Devastados ángeles de la guarda, ¡siempre entrometiéndose donde no los quieren! La próxima vez que vea a ese grande, voy a estar seguro de darle un poco de su propia medicina. Se sacudió de nuevo, su ala con huesos sacudiéndose con tristeza, y echó una última mirada al lago de fuego. Los gemidos y los gritos de los condenados salían de él, apenas audible por encima del rugido de las llamas hambrientas. Formas bailaban en su luz infernal, sombras oscuras contra el retorcido rojo, en interminable agonía. Demonio como era, apenas se había escapado de sus fauces hambrientas, y las almas humanas condenadas a arder allí toda la eternidad no tuvieron tanta suerte. Tuvo suerte de haber perdido nada más que sus alas.

Suspirando, miró hacia arriba. Él no sería capaz de volar hasta que las membranas de sus alas volvieran a crecer, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de esperar por eso. La subida de vuelta a la tierra seguro sería incluso más ardua que el viaje al borde del abismo. Supuso que podría pedir ayuda... pero si volvía al Señor Belcebú que había estado ausente de su cargo por una sola noche...

—Él va a tener mi piel—murmuró el diablillo. —Despellejarme con vida y me eche atrás en el fuego.—Y sin su piel dura y correosa para protegerlo, no le iría mejor que a las almas de los condenados.

El diablillo se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza. No, sólo tendría que volver a la tierra por sí mismo. Entonces, tan pronto como tuviera tiempo que perder, tendría que informar a su señor que Edward y Bella estaban juntos de nuevo.

Sólo esperaba que todavía se mantuvieran entre sí en condiciones de independencia mutua, o sería el infierno a pagar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Bella estaba todavía durmiendo cuando él abrió los ojos, por lo que Edward pasó algún tiempo simplemente mirándola, su rostro hermoso y tranquilo en reposo y su espesa cabellera repartida en la almohada como una corona dorada. Un halo. Dios, era encantadora y cariñosa también. La forma en que le había permitido tocarla la noche anterior, sólo para demostrar su amor por él, había tocado profundamente a Edward. Tenía un corazón bondadoso. La hacía tan hermosa en el interior como lo era en el exterior.

Una gran oleada de amor y protección fluía a través de él mientras la miraba. Él quería abrazarla para siempre, defenderla contra cualquier amenaza o daño, protegerla y tenerla a su lado siempre. En ese momento sabía que ella era para él más que su pequeña y dulce hermana… ella era el amor de su vida, y podría a matar o morir por ella si fuese necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

Pero no puedo sentir eso por ella. Está mal. Y las cosas que hicimos ayer por la noche están mal también. Oh, Bella, te quiero tanto. ¿Por qué no puedo evitar quererte?

Luego sus ojos se abrieron, y ella levantó la vista para ver que él la miraba.

—Oh, Edward. —Ella rio con nerviosismo. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me están mirando así?

Abrió la boca para decirle lo que sentía por ella, cuánto la amaba... y la cerró de nuevo. No podía declarar su eterno amor por ella. Así que en vez de eso sólo sonrió y dijo:

—Solo estaba pensando en lo hermosa que eres cuando duermes.

—Para ahora. Estás haciendo que me sonroje. —Se sentó en la cama y las sábanas finas cayeron, dejando al descubierto sus pechos llenos, desnudos y el montículo de su coño. Edward contuvo el aliento. Dios, ella era encantadora. Él no quería nada más que tirarla en sus brazos y besarla y luego chupar sus pezones rosados apretados, tal como había permitido que hiciera la noche anterior.

—Toma—dijo con frialdad, dándole la camiseta que había usado para dormir y se la entregó. —Tal vez es mejor que te cubras.

Bella tiró de la camisa rápidamente y luego lo miró, sus grandes ojos llenos de incertidumbre.

—Lo siento, Edward. No quise molestarte.

—No me molestas—mintió. Luego se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró. —Lo siento, Bella. No debería de haber reaccionado de esa manera. Después de todo, lo vi todo anoche.

—Pero anoche estaba oscuro. No pudiste haber visto muchos detalles.

—Vi lo suficiente para saber lo hermosa que eres. —Le tomó la mejilla.—Hermosa por todos lados, Bella. Por dentro y por fuera.

Los ojos de Bella se volvieron suaves, y por un momento pensó que iba a ladearse en un beso. Pero eso hubiera empezado todo de nuevo. A regañadientes quitó su mano.

—Te amo, hermanita—dijo en voz baja, deliberadamente recordándoles cuál era su relación realmente… de la forma en que tenía que quedarse.

—Y yo te amo, hermano mayor—susurró ella, sin asomo de ironía.

Eso es lo que piensa de mí. Como su hermano mayor… y eso es todo. Ella no necesita de mí lo que yo necesito de ella. Ella solo se estaba entregando para ayudarme ayer por la noche porque se preocupa por mí. No porque ella me ame como yo la amo.

Darse cuenta de eso aumentó su decisión de no dejar pasar nada entre ellos, no importaba lo mucho que lo quería. Bella parecía ver la determinación en sus ojos, porque frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es, Edward? Te ves tan serio de repente.

—No es nada. —Miró lejos. —Solo estaba... pensando en algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día que fuimos a nadar al lago, cuando fuimos a visitar a la abuela Forester?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Ese fue un gran verano. Nos divertimos mucho.

—No es esa vez en la que estoy pensando—dijo Edward oscuro. —Era la segunda vez que fuimos. ¿No te acuerdas? Dijiste que estabas aburrida de la laguna, porque era tan tranquilo, y había un río que corría justo al lado, en el bosque a pocos metros. Tú decidiste nadar en ese lugar.

—Oh sí, lo recuerdo—Bella parecía pensativa. —Me pareció pequeño, pero en realidad era profundo.

—Y la corriente era fuerte… muy fuerte—Edward le recordó. —Pero saltaste derecho sin pensar y empezaste a dejarte llevar río abajo.

—Pero saltaste detrás de mí y me salvaste. —Bella sonrió. —Me agarraste con una mano y con la otra tomaste la raíz de un árbol y nos sacaste a los dos fuera. Recuerdo que pensé que nunca me había dado cuenta lo fuerte que eras antes.

—Bella—dijo en voz baja. —Nunca te dije esto, pero yo casi no fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

— ¿Qué... qué quiere decir?—Fue su cara de repente seria.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Quiero decir, que yo podía sentir que estaba perdiendo mi agarre en la raíz. Y yo sabía que tendría que tomar una decisión… que podría haberte dejado ir, y aferrarme a la raíz con las dos manos... o ir por el río contigo, por todo el camino a las afiladas piedras que sabía que estaba a la vuelta de la curva.

—Oh, Edward.—Ella puso una mano sobre su brazo.—Nunca me dijiste nada de eso. ¡Qué terrible para ti! Realmente… ¿realmente consideraste solo dejarme ir?

—Nunca—dijo con fiereza. —No fue una opción en absoluto, Bella. Si hubiera llegado a eso, me habría ido contigo río abajo, incluso si eso significaba que los dos termináramos en esas piedras. Pero... ¿entiendes lo que te estoy intentando decir aquí?

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Crees que he saltado sin pensar de nuevo. Que inicié lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche tan descuidadamente como salté en el río cuando tenía doce años. Sin embargo, Edward—meneó la cabeza—no podrías estar más equivocado.

—Oh, mi amor. —Suspiró y tomó suavemente la mano de su brazo antes de volver a instalarla la rodilla. —No importa si lo pensaste o no. Me temo que el resultado va a ser el mismo. Y este río es tan ancho, tan profundo y tan peligroso, maldición, que yo no creo que pueda sacarnos de él esta vez. Para ser honesto, yo no sé siquiera si lo quiero hacer.

—Estás diciendo que todavía me quieres—susurró. —Que todavía me necesitas.

Edward miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—Estoy diciendo que hay rocas por delante… afiladas. Tenemos que tener cuidado.

Su tono sombrío obviamente hizo a Bella preocuparse. Le tocó la mejilla suavemente.

— ¿Estás bien, hermano mayor?—preguntó en voz baja. —Estás... ¿estás enojado conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Edward tiró de ella y le dio un abrazo muy tierno y fraternal, asegurándose de mantener sus partes inferiores sin tocarse. —Te amo, Bella. Yo solo... tengo que volver atrás para amarte de la manera correcta… como un hermano.

—Oh, Edward, no podrías amarme de la manera equivocada.—Ella lo acarició y lo besó cerca de su cuello.—Sólo tenemos que encontrar una forma diferente de expresarlo. Eso es todo.

—Tienes razón—murmuró en su pelo. —Estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo si lo intentamos.

—Por supuesto que podemos. —Ella lo miró. —Quiero decir, tú me puedes... me puedes mostrar que me quieres sin... sin hacer lo que hicimos anoche, ¿verdad?

Él asintió con frialdad.

—Será mejor que me prepare para el trabajo. ¿Te quieres duchar primero?

—Tú ve primero. No me tengo que reunir con la profesora Dobrev hasta en la tarde. Pero antes de que te vayas, dime lo que quieres para cenar esta noche.

—No tienes que cocinar para mí todas las noches—se opuso Edward. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mientras esté bajo tu techo, voy a cuidar de ti en todo lo que pueda. Y eso incluye la cocina, así que ¿qué quieres?

—Hmm. ¿Puedes hacer pollo al limón?

—Eso siempre fue uno de tus favoritos. —Ella sonrió.—Claro, no hay problema. ¿A qué hora debo tenerlo listo?

—Probablemente no voy a llegar a casa hasta las nueve—dijo Edward en tono de disculpa. —Lo siento, es una cosa de doctor. Las largas horas van con el trabajo.

—Yo entiendo. —Ella le frotó el hombro. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y te veré esta noche.

Una hora más tarde, Edward suspiró mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, más allá de las enfermeras bulliciosas, los miles de visitantes, y un técnico empujando una voluminosa máquina portátil de rayos X ruidosamente a través del industrial suelo verde de linóleo. Podría haber un largo día por delante de él en el hospital, pero Bella iba a estar esperando por él cuando regresara a casa. Bella, con sus grandes ojos y una sonrisa hermosa y con su amoroso corazón. Bella, a quien tenía que resistir a toda costa.

—Bien, bien, bien. Parece que alguien está de mal humor hoy. —La voz profunda de Jael rompió su línea de pensamiento, y Edward miró hacia arriba.

—Buenos días. Sí, tuve una, eh, mala noche anoche.

—Siento oír eso. ¿Problemas en el hogar?

Edward levantó la barbilla.

—Nada que no pueda manejar.

—Eso es bueno, hombre. — Jael le dio una palmada en el hombro. —Me alegro de oír eso. Pero si no te importa que te lo diga, te ves como la mierda.

—Sí, bueno...—Edward se encogió de hombros. —No dormí bien anoche.

— ¿El trabajo te está matando?—Jael sonaba simpático. —Dios sabe que me encanta, pero esta profesión puede llevarte a la locura.

—Sí, las largas horas...—Edward pasó una mano por el pelo. —Y ahora tener que lidiar con mi hermana… es duro.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que no deberías de ser tan duro contigo mismo. Tómalo con calma y no te estreses. Las cosas salen como deben al final.

Por alguna razón las palabras del otro hombre lo hicieron sentirse mejor. Tosió.

—Creo que, eh, supongo que sería mejor empezar con las rondas de la mañana.

—Justo detrás de ti en cada paso del camino. —Sonrió Jael.

—Es bueno saber que tengo un respaldo—dijo Edward secamente.

—Ese soy yo, hombre. Sólo piensa en mí como tu ángel de la guarda—Rió Jael, y Edward se encontró riendo junto con el otro hombre, aunque él no sabía por qué lo que había dicho Jael era tan divertido.

—Me alegro de verte otra vez—saludó la profesora Dobrev a Bella cuando ella entró en su oficina desorganizada. —No tengo mucho tiempo hoy, sin embargo. Tengo una reunión en quince minutos.

—No hay problema. Estoy aquí para recoger el paquete educativo, y luego me iré de su camino—le aseguró Bella.

—Aquí tienes.—Dobrev le entregó un grueso sobre manila relleno de material. Bella se lo llevó y se volvió para irse, pero la profesora la llamó. —Espera un minuto. No saldrás de esta tan fácilmente. ¿Qué te pareció el libro?

—Oh, ¡el libro!—Bella puso una mano en su cara. —Espero que no le importe, pero lo dejé en casa. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de terminar de leer la última leyenda todavía.

—No hay problema—dijo la profesora Dobrev fácilmente. —Vamos a vernos todo el tiempo. Lo puedes devolver cuando lo hayas terminado. Pero, ¿qué te parece?

—Bueno, si usted está buscando una reseña de un libro o un análisis académico…—Bella comenzó con cautela, pero la otra mujer hizo un gesto de disparar.

—No. Sólo quiero saber si te ha gustado. Algunas de las cosas que los ángeles llegan a hacer para...

Se abanicó la cara con una mano, sonriendo.

—Mejor que un romance Harlequín , ¿sabes?

Bella se echó a reír.

—Eso es verdad. A pesar que la, eh, historia más explícita no tenía mucho que ver con los ángeles.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a la de la chica cuyo padre era un ángel? ¿La que terminó con su medio hermano?

Bella asintió, tratando de no sonrojarse. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, la historia que había leído había influido, al menos en parte, en lo que había hecho con Edward la noche anterior.

—Muy caliente, ¿eh?—Sonrió Dobrev.

—Supongo que sí. —Tosió Bella. —Quiero decir, si no hubiera sido, ya sabes, incesto.

La profesora Dobrev resopló.

—Oh, eso. Sí, supongo que sí. Por supuesto, diferentes culturas tienen ideas diferentes de lo que constituye el incesto. Por ejemplo—su voz había adquirido un tono seco de conferencias—en algunas culturas, ni siquiera se pueden casar con alguien que es de la misma tribu que tú, menos con alguien de la misma familia. En el otro extremo, los antiguos faraones se casaban con sus hermanos, era algo normal.

— ¿No eran la mayoría de los matrimonios sólo para mostrar?—Se opuso Bella.

—No todos ellos—dijo Dobrev secamente. —Por supuesto, pon todo eso de lado, hay algunas leyendas que dicen que es un signo de amor en una vida pasada.

— ¿Cómo es eso?—Bella no podía dejar de estar intrigada.

—Cuando dos almas se entrelazan hasta el punto en que no se pueden separar, a menudo terminan en los cuerpos físicos que están en proximidad el uno al otro, a veces de la misma familia, como un hermano y una hermana. Y su amor es tan grande que incluso las convenciones de la sociedad no los pueden mantener aparte—Dobrev se encogió de sus hombros estrechos. —Así es como algunas culturas lo explican, de todos modos.

—Eso es... muy interesante—dijo Bella lentamente. Por alguna razón, esta última idea resonó en ella. —Me gusta eso—dijo al fin. —Dos almas que se han amado en una vida pasada, o tal vez... tal vez en un plano diferente de existencia. Y que están siempre tratando de volver juntos.

—Exactamente—Sonrió la profesora con gusto a ella.—Tal vez eso fue lo que pasó entre Illandra y Aarón.

—Tal vez... aunque ella es retratada como una especie de tentación más de una víctima—Bella señaló. —Quiero decir, creo que su hermano la habría dejado sola si ella no le hubiera pedido que se encontraran de nuevo.

—Posiblemente. —Asintió con la cabeza Dobrev. —Pero tal vez ella estaba tomando la iniciativa… dándole lo necesitaba. Lo que ellos tanto necesitaban. Si estaban destinados a estar juntos, alguien tenía que iniciar, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que sí—dijo Bella, con el ceño fruncido. —Sólo…

—Bueno, mejor nos vamos. —La profesora miró su reloj.—No quiero tener a todo el mundo en espera.

— ¡Oh!—Saltó Bella.—Lo siento. Yo no quise retenerla.

—No hay problema. —Dobrev le sonrió. —Ten cuidado. Y ten el libro cuanto tiempo quieras. Yo no lo necesito pronto.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su nueva mentora cuando preparó la cena de esa noche.

"Cuando dos almas se entrelazan hasta el punto en que no se puede separar…" ¿Ese podría ser el caso con ella y Edward? ¿Cómo podría ella explicar que las visiones que había tenido parecían significar que debían estar juntos? ¿O el sentimiento de corrección que tenía cuando estaba en sus brazos? Y sin embargo, Edward aún se sentía tan culpable por ello. Dolió verlo a sí mismo golpearse en la forma que lo hizo.

Ella suspiró. No le pareció justo. Ningún otro hombre en su historia sexual, ciertamente limitada, jamás la había hecho sentir como Edward. Cuando él la había tocado, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera despertado, sólo para él. James ciertamente no lo había hecho sentir de esa manera, y tampoco nadie más. Sólo Edward. Sólo su hermano mayor, le susurró una vocecita en su cabeza.

Pero Edward necesitaba lo que le di ayer por la noche. Ambos lo necesitamos. Era la única manera de conducirnos juntos. Hizo una pausa. No estamos juntos -en realidad no-sin embargo. No en la forma en que la visión quiere que estemos.

Una imagen de repente brilló en la mente de Bella. El aspecto torturado en el rostro de Edward, cuando él había dicho, "Y este río es tan ancho, tan profundo y tan peligroso, maldición, que yo no creo poder sacarnos de él esta vez. Para ser honesto, yo no sé si lo quiero hacer".

Tal vez ella no le había dado todo lo que necesitaba. Tal vez aún estaba sufriendo, aún dolorido en el interior. Lleno de un hambre que sólo ella podía calmar, a pesar de que la culpa lo estaba comiendo.

Pero no puedo. Hay una línea que no debemos cruzar, no importa lo bien que se siente. Porque las cosas podría ir más lejos esta vez. Demasiado lejos... Ella suspiró. Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto. Me estoy volviendo loca.

Todo estaba listo, y Edward no estaba en casa, por lo que cubrió el pollo para mantenerlo caliente y fue a sentarse en el sofá. El pequeño libro azul de las leyendas de los ángeles seguía donde lo había dejado, y lo cogió vanamente, con la intención de leerlo de nuevo… cualquier cosa para conseguir su mente fuera del problema en cuestión. En realidad, le había dicho una mentira pequeña a la profesora Dobrev. Ella había terminado de leer todas las leyendas. Ella quería tener la oportunidad de leer algunas de ellas de nuevo.

Ella no quería hacerlo, pero de alguna manera el libro se abrió en la "Degradación Illandra" y Bella se encontró leyéndola por segunda vez. Parecía aún más caliente y prohibido de lo que fue la primera vez… tal vez por lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Edward la noche antes. Cuando llegó a la final, se encontró una nota pequeña que había perdido y la leyó con avidez.

Los estudiosos coinciden en que la verdadera tragedia de Illandra fue el hecho de que su madre se equivocó y que, de hecho, Aarón no era su medio hermano en absoluto. Sin embargo, ella sigue siendo condenada por el delito de incesto, porque actuó en sus deseos a pesar de pensar que ella y Aarón eran familia.

Pero la principal queja contra Illandra no era su amor por su supuesto medio hermano, sino que le permitió a él "llenarla con su semilla". Por lo tanto, fue el acto de la eyaculación el que selló su destino y el de su amante incestuoso, porque en el momento que la leyenda se escribió, la eyaculación era equivalente a la reproducción. Si Illandra se hubiera negado a permitir este acto final de consumación, ella y su amante podrían haberse ahorrado la consiguiente "degradación".

—Huh—Bella cerró el libro, con el ceño fruncido. La nota le había dado una idea. No fue ciertamente una idea que se le hubiera ocurrido, o incluso hubiera tenido antes de la noche pasada. Pero ahora... cerró los ojos, pensando mucho...

Y de repente se encontró de nuevo en los brazos de su amante ángel en el palacio de mármol enorme.

—Oh, querida. —La sostuvo con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir, y Bella se sintió abrigada y protegida en sus brazos. Una vez más se daba cuenta del hecho de que él estaba dentro de ella, que hacían el amor, pero no se molestó tanto como lo había hecho en el sueño anterior.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—Preguntó, mirándolo a la cara, que era la de Edward, y sin embargo todavía no. —¿Estás tratando de decirme que estoy en el camino correcto?

—Estás aquí porque te extraño. —Él se inclinó hacia abajo para frotar sus labios con los de ella. —Porque yo quiero tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez, para hacer el amor de nuevo, como lo estamos haciendo ahora. Te necesito tanto, amada.

—Estás hablando de Edward—dijo. —Estás diciendo que él me necesita. Que necesita hacer... lo que estamos haciendo ahora.

—Sí. —La palabra era poco más que un susurro en el oído, porque la preciosa visión ya se estaba apagando. —Pero él nunca tomará lo que necesita por sí mismo. Tú debes de darle a él… darte a ti misma a él completamente, Bella...

— ¿Bella? ¿Quién es Bella?—exigió. Pero el sueño se había ido.

Bella parpadeó y abrió los ojos. La sala del loft de Edward parecía rígida y plana después de la gloria de la visión de oro. Y la visión -si realmente fue una visión o simplemente un mensaje de su subconsciente- había llegado a ella con un significado que sentía que no podía seguir negando. Ella y Edward necesitaban estar juntos de una forma mucho más física de lo que habían estado. Incluso si le dolía a él al principio, le ayudaría a él en el final… les ayudaría a los dos. De eso, Bella estaba absolutamente segura.

Todavía tiene que haber límites, sin embargo. Tenemos que trazar la línea en alguna parte.

Pero ahora, pensó Bella, ella sabía exactamente dónde tenía que ser dibujado. Dejando el libro sobre el sofá, se fue a cambiar.

Edward contuvo el aliento cuando ella lo encontró en la puerta.

— ¿Bella?—preguntó vacilante.

—Hola. —Le sonrió cálidamente. —Me alegro que estés en casa. Ya no podía mantener el pollo caliente mucho más tiempo sin que se seque.

—Uh, lo siento. Las cosas se atrasaron. —Quería decir más, pero su cerebro no parecía estar funcionando muy bien en este momento. De hecho, se sentía como si hubiera tenido completamente un corto circuito por su apariencia.

El largo cabello dorado de Bella caía alrededor de sus hombros, y llevaba un camisón negro de baby-doll. Se enlazaba en un pequeño moño entre sus pechos y luego se abría para revelar un largo tramo del abdomen ligeramente bronceado y la copa redondeada de su ombligo. Terminaba en sus caderas llenas. Como si la bata no fuera lo suficientemente escasa, el material era completamente fino, Edward podía ver claramente sus grandes pechos y los pezones rosados apretados que había chupado la noche anterior a través del camisón.

Cuando por fin logró separar la mirada de sus pechos, él vio que ella tenía un juego de ropa interior negro. Pero una vez más, eran completamente transparentes. Podía ver los labios regordetes de su coño e incluso un toque de sus pliegues interiores por debajo de los bien peinados rizos dorados que decoraban con dulzura la curva de su montículo. Sus largas piernas estaban desnudas y las uñas de los pies estaban pintadas de un inocente rosa… lo único inocente de ella, al parecer.

Edward se sintió dolorosamente duro cuando la miró. Bella parecía increíblemente seductora, y ella estaba vestida con claridad para el sexo. Pero ella siguió hablando a la ligera sobre la cena que había hecho y le preguntó qué tipo de vino quería con ella. Trató de responder con normalidad, pero su boca y su cerebro no querían cooperar. Él permitió que Bella le llevara a la mesa, lo sentó, e incluso le sirvió un plato, pero se encontró con que no tenía apetito para nada… no por la comida, de todos modos.

—Ese es, uh, un traje el que traes—dijo al fin, decidiendo que tenía que conocer la situación por delante.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Ya no tienes más de tus camisetas. Tengo que hacer la colada. Y este fue el único camisón que empaqué.

Edward frunció el ceño, sin decir nada.

Bajó la mirada hacia su plato, sin rumbo empujando un poco de comida alrededor con el tenedor.

— ¿Te... te gusta?

— ¿Gustarme? Dios, Bella, ¿cómo me preguntas eso?

—Porque tengo que saber. —Ella miró hacia él con seriedad. — Estaba pensando, Edward. Acerca de... lo de anoche y esta mañana también. Y me sentí como... pensé que tal vez no habíamos terminado de trabajar a través de nuestros problemas.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—La forma en que me mirabas—dijo en voz baja. —La forma en que me estás mirando en este momento.

—Yo no estoy…—Pero no sirvió de nada negarlo, sobre todo cuando su mirada no dejaría sus pechos. —Maldita sea, Bella. Si te vistes así, no hay manera de que pueda dejar de mirarte.

—Eso es bueno—murmuró. —Porque yo no quiero que lo hagas.

—Pues deberías de quererlo—dijo con fiereza. —Bella, no podemos hacer esto de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no?—Preguntó desafiante. Entonces ella se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta él. —Tú necesitas de mí, Edward—dijo en voz baja. —Y yo... te necesito también.

—Sólo porque te necesito-te quiero-no significa que tienes que darte a mí. Especialmente no así. Por el amor de Dios, Bella, eres mi hermana pequeña.

—Tú hermana pequeña, que te ama. —Ella descansó su mano sobre su hombro a la ligera. —Por favor, Edward, ven a la cama conmigo. Déjame darte lo que necesitas. Y tú me puedes dar lo que yo necesito. Nos podemos sanar el uno al otro.

Edward negó con la cabeza, su mente confundida.

—Ya fuimos demasiado lejos anoche. Si vamos aún más ahora...

—Está bien—le aseguró.—Yo sé dónde está la línea, Edward. No la vamos a cruzar.

— ¿Y qué línea es esa?—exigió con dureza.—Dime, Bella, ¿cuándo amarte… tocarte… se convierte en algo tan malo que no podamos ser perdonados por ello? ¿Es cuando te chupó los pezones? ¿Cuándo voy para abajo sobre ti y pruebo el sabor de tu coño? ¿O es cuando meto mi polla dentro de ti y te follo? ¿Cuándo?

Él utilizó el lenguaje duro deliberadamente, tratando de salvarla -tratando de salvarlos a ambos- asustándola. Sin embargo, Bella estaba obviamente determinada. Se sonrojó, pero sostuvo la mirada.

—Sería mejor si no... Si no pones tu polla dentro de mí—medio susurró.—Mejor desde un punto de vista moral, de todos modos, pero sé que podría ser algo que ambos queremos hacer. Necesitamos hacer.

— ¿Tú crees?—Preguntó Edward salvajemente, pensando en todas las fantasías ilícitas que había tenido sobre ella. De las muchas, muchas veces que había imaginado abrir sus muslos suaves, cremosos y empujar su polla hasta el fondo de su coño sin ofrecer resistencia.

—Pero no debemos tratar de hacerlo—dijo Bella. —Quiero decir, creo que debemos tomar las cosas con calma. Trabajar en otros asuntos primero.

—Ahora necesito besarte—gruñó Edward. Estaba decidida a arrastrar a los dos al infierno, y maldita sea, no pudo resistir por más tiempo. Se puso de pie y tiró de ella hacia él, asegurándose de que sus cuerpos se tocaban, dejándola sentir el borde duro y caliente roce de su pene contra su desnudo muslo a través del uniforme.

Bella no se apartó ni trató de luchar, incluso cuando empujó su polla en su contra. Su boca era suave y dulce y dócil bajo la suya… dio el beso sin ningún tipo de resistencia. De hecho, ella terminó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de su cabello, exactamente de la manera que la noche anterior, cuando lo había estado instando a chupar sus pezones. Esa memoria, junto con el pensamiento que pronto estaría chupando y besándola allí de nuevo, lo excitaba más de lo que podría haber imaginado. De repente, no podía esperar más.

Inclinándose un poco, levantó a Bella y la llevó al dormitorio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Bella se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Edward mientras la llevaba a la cama. Dios, esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto, siguiendo sus sentimientos y los dictados de su visión. Pero no podía parar ahora. Tenía que seguir presionando hacia adelante. Además, admitió a sí misma, quería esto. Lo necesitaba tanto como Edward lo hacía.

Si había cualquier duda, se disipó por la mirada de puro amor y lujuria que podía ver en sus ojos. Él estaba obviamente enojado con ella, y enojado consigo mismo, pero todavía era cuidadoso con ella. Él la puso en la cama con cuidado, como si fuera porcelana fina que se pudiera romper. Y luego se desnudó lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de calmarse, antes de subir en la cama con ella. Bella podría decir por la forma en que la miraba que estaba pensando en algo. Y cuando por fin habló, ella entendió qué.

—Bella—dijo en voz baja. —Bella, no puedo.

—Sí, puedes—Ella lo empujó contra la cabecera y se sentó a horcajadas como lo había hecho la noche anterior.—Vamos a empezar donde lo dejamos—dijo.—Tal vez no te sentirás tan mal si estás simplemente repitiendo algo que ya has hecho.

—Bella…

—No, escucha—dijo con firmeza. —Ayer por la noche me tocaste en un montón de maneras, Edward. Tú... tú chupaste mis pezones—Poco a poco se desató el lacito que mantenía su camisón junto y lo dejó caer libre, mostrando sus pechos a él. —¿Tú... quieres hacer eso de nuevo?—preguntó, deseando no parecer tan entrecortada. Pero ella no pudo evitarlo; ella se sentía ponerse excitada completamente de nuevo… queriéndolo mientras la sensación ahora familiar de rectitud la invadió.

—Dios...—Su voz era ronca, y la mirada que le dio fue de hambre pura.—Sabes que lo necesito—Y entonces él la atrajo hacia sí y chupó un pezón en la boca apretada, haciéndola gemir.

Al igual que la noche anterior, parecía que Edward no se cansaba de sus pechos. Y como ella había hecho antes, Bella se ofreció a él libremente. La diferencia era que todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior había sido hecho en la oscuridad. Esta vez las luces de noche estaban encendidas, y podía ver todo. El aspecto de necesidad de su rostro, de manera lenta chupó cada pezón en turnos hasta que los puntos duros estaban de color rosa oscuro y doliendo por su amorosa atención. Al verlo así al mismo tiempo que sentía su boca en ella la estaba poniendo increíblemente excitada. Era como si ella pudiera sentir todo lo que estaba haciendo a sus pechos -cada chispa fuerte de placer mientras él chupaba sus pezones- directamente en su coño.

Al final, sin embargo, Edward retrocedió, jadeando.

—Bella…

—No te detengas—murmuró. —Ahora no—Ella lo besó suavemente. —Tocaste más que mis pechos anoche, Edward. ¿Te acuerdas?

Su mano se deslizó por su abdomen. Deslizando sus dedos en su ropa interior negro delgado, gruñó

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

Bella gimió de nuevo cuando sus gruesos dedos la invadieron, extendiendo sus pliegues y deslizándose profundamente en su coño.

— ¿Pero qué si necesito hacer más que esto?—continuó, jodiéndola con los dedos. — ¿Qué pasa si tengo que hacer más que simplemente joderte-con-el-dedo, Bella?

—Todo lo que necesites—susurró. —Sólo dime, Edward.

— ¿Qué tal si te muestro en su lugar?—Rápidamente retiró los dedos y la despojó de sus bragas. Entonces él le dio la vuelta en la cama para que él estuviera en la cima de ella por una sola vez.— ¿Qué pasa si necesito hacer esto?—Y de repente, la gran cabeza de su polla se frotaba contra ella, deslizándose sobre sus pliegues resbaladizos para presionar directamente contra su clítoris sensible.

Bella gimió y saltó ante el contacto repentino. Dios, ¿había llegado realmente a eso tan pronto?

Pero si era lo que necesitaba… lo que ambos necesitaban...

—Muy bien—susurró. —Sí, Edward. Hazlo.

—No—Edward se alejó de ella, un aspecto de gran determinación en sus ojos.—No, no lo haré. No puedo. Pero voy a hacer esto. —Él se arrodilló ante ella y levantó sus caderas. Luego presionó un caliente, beso desesperado de su coño abierto.

Bella se quedó sin aliento, tomada completamente por sorpresa. Apenas lo podía creer. ¿Esta era una de las cosas que él había imaginado? Parecía tan extraño. Ciertamente nunca había estado con otro hombre que quisiera hacer esto tanto. Pero la mirada en los profundos ojos azules de Edward y la forma en que estaba abriendo los labios de su coño abierto le dijo que hablaba en serio.

—Sí—exclamó, tejiendo sus dedos a través del cabello rubio oscuro.—Oh, Edward. Dios, se siente tan bien.

—Amo hacerte sentir bien—Empezando en la parte inferior de su raja, le dio una larga, amorosa lamida, haciéndola saltar y gemir. —Amo probarte, Bella. El sabor de tu coño dulce y húmedo.

— ¡Dios, Edward!—Ella extendió sus piernas aún más ampliamente, abriéndose para él, para su lengua, entregándose por completo.

Edward gruñó ante su presentación de sumisión y la besó suavemente de nuevo.

—Eres tan hermosa, Bella. Tan jodidamente hermosa cuando te abres para mí.

—Yo siempre estaré abierta para ti, Edward, —le aseguró suavemente. —Abierta a esta o cualquier otra cosa que nos acerque.

—Bella—murmuró, y luego presionó su boca contra su coño de nuevo. Por un largo tiempo la lamió lentamente, amorosamente, como si quisiera tomarse su tiempo y apreciar cada momento de este encuentro.

Ella gimió y empujó contra su boca como su lameteo se volvió a chupar. Le tomó el clítoris entre los labios y la acarició sin piedad, atacando con su lengua hasta que ella gritó y tiró de su cabello, animándolo.

Por fin, levantó los ojos hacia ella de nuevo, jadeando, con la boca húmeda y brillante, con sus jugos.

—Bella—susurró con voz ronca. —No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo. Tengo que… necesito poner mi lengua en tu interior. Dentro de tu coño dulce y pequeño.

Bella se estremeció al oír las palabras sucias, pero no podía negarle nada.

—Hazlo—dijo, acariciando su cabello. —Hazlo, Edward. Pon tu lengua en mi vagina.

—Dios—murmuró, y luego estaba levantando sus caderas, inclinando su pelvis como si se tratara de un recipiente con agua y se estuviera muriendo de sed.

Bella gritó al sentir su lengua invadir su coño. ¿Cómo podría cualquier sociedad decir que estaba tan mal sentirse tan bien? No tenía respuestas, pero mientras la lengua de Edward la follaba, sintió algo más. El placer que se había estado construyendo dentro de ella como él la tocaba y chupaba y metía sus dedos llegaba a su pico, y no pudo contenerlo más. Jadeando y llorando el nombre de Edward, corcoveando hasta montar su rostro sin vergüenza mientras él la probó, Bella se vino más fuerte como jamás había pasado en su vida.

Al momento en que terminó, se retiró de ella y fue a sentarse en la cabecera, respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Edward?—Bella lo miró, sorprendida por su repentina retirada. —Edward, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo todo el camino allí?

—Resistir—Su mandíbula estaba apretada, y su voz era cruda.—Tratando de evitar que... suceda lo que no debería.

—Lo que necesitas hacer, quieres decir. Lo que ambos necesitamos hacer—Bella se levantó y fue a él.

—Edward—dijo en voz baja. —Esto no está terminado todavía.

—Sí, lo está. —Abrió los ojos. —Te viniste, Bella. Quería hacerte llegar, probar tu coño mientras que te venías sólo para mí. Y me diste eso. Es suficiente.

—No, no lo es—insistió. —Basta con mirarte, sigues estando... sigues duro. —Ella hizo un gesto a su pene, que estaba largo y grueso, con una amplia cabeza, en forma de ciruela. Él era mucho más grande, en realidad, que cualquier otro hombre con el que hubiera estado, y la idea de llevarlo en su interior era aterradora… y sin embargo interesante también. Lo quiero. Yo lo quiero dentro de mí. El pensamiento debía traerle vergüenza, pero en su lugar sintió un pequeño escalofrío de deseo en la boca del estómago.

—Bella, no—dijo con dureza. —Realmente no quieres esto. Es cruzar la línea.

—Te lo diré cuando estemos cruzando la línea—dijo. Dios, la expresión de su cara torció su corazón, pero necesitaban seguir adelante. Ella tenía que entregarse a él por completo, o las cosas no estarían bien nunca. —Dime, Edward. Dime lo que quieres, porque... porque yo lo quiero. —Ella terminó en voz baja.

—Dios...—Él respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos. —Muy bien, entonces. Necesito sentir tu coño contra mi polla. La forma en que estuvimos ayer por la noche, antes de empezar a tocarte. ¿Puedes con eso?

Bella asintió con la cabeza a la vez. Eso era bastante fácil. Por supuesto, la última noche había tenido puestas las bragas cuando lo montó y lo dejó separar los labios de su coño con su polla, pero eso no era lo que Edward necesitaba. Él necesita sentir mi coño desnudo, abierto y desnudo para él, deslizándose contra su polla. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a darle.

—Por supuesto que puedo manejarlo. —Dándole una sonrisa, ella lo montó de nuevo y bajó en su regazo. Ambos gimieron cuando se instaló en torno a él, su coño mojado abriéndose para envolverlo en sus profundidades resbaladizas.

Mordiéndose los labios, Bella miró hacia abajo para verlo. Era una vista muy erótica, su abierto, húmedo coño presionando contra el eje fuerte de Edward. Pero él era demasiado largo para que ella lo cubriera completamente. La cabeza ancha sobresalía entre ellos, viéndose como si necesitara ser tocada. Bella sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Lentamente, empezó a mover sus caderas, deslizando hacia arriba y hacia abajo el borde duro abriendo los labios de su vulva. No podía dejar de gemir sin aliento mientras la polla gruesa de Edward se frotaba sobre su hinchado clítoris con cada movimiento, no pudo evitar el placer que ella obtuvo del íntimo y totalmente ilícito contacto.

—Cuidado—dijo Edward con dureza cuando la cabeza de su polla se frotó brevemente en la entrada de su coño. —No quieres que se resbale y tenerme dentro de ti, Bella.

El tono de su voz la hizo mirarlo y ver -realmente ver- lo que había en sus ojos. La necesidad, el hambre... Esto no es suficiente. Tenemos que ir más allá.

La realización la afectó más de lo esperado. Bella se dio cuenta que en el fondo había estado esperando evitar este paso final. A pesar que ella lo quería dentro de ella, a pesar de sus sueños que la habían instado a que lo hiciera, lo que estaba contemplando parecía mal en muchos niveles. Demasiado cerca de la línea que había dibujado en su cabeza entre hacer lo que sea necesario y, finalmente, moverse de lleno en el reino de lo que ella consideraba incesto. Ella podía cuidarse de pasar por encima de esa línea, sin embargo, se dijo con desesperación. Tenía que hacerlo. Pero tenían que dar este paso final. Las cosas no estarían bien entre ellos si no lo hiciera.

Poco a poco se retiró de él y se recostó en la cama. Edward no se quejó. En su lugar, se quedó quieto, respirando con dificultad, su pecho ancho y musculoso que subía y bajaba como un fuelle. Finalmente, la miró.

—Bueno—susurró. —Es una buena cosa que nos detuvimos cuando lo hicimos. Mientras que todavía... todavía puedo parar del todo.

—Yo no quiero que pares, —dijo Bella en voz baja.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

—Edward, te amo. Quiero ir más allá. Quiero más. —Ella le hizo señas. —Ven aquí.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó, pero él ya se estaba moviendo hacia ella.

—Aquí mismo—le susurró Bella. —Edward—dijo ella, mirando hacia él. —Necesitas estar dentro de mí, ¿no?

—Bella, no…

—Sí, —interrumpió ella. —Sí, lo sabes. Has estado soñando con esto, pensando en ello por años. No me digas que no.

—Esa no es razón para finalmente hacerlo—protestó.

—Sí, lo es—dijo con firmeza. —Absolutamente lo es.

—Dijiste que no querías que lo hiciera—objetó.

—Dije que sería mejor si no lo hicieras. No... No que yo no lo quisiera. Porque lo quiero, Edward. Te quiero dentro de mí.

—Pero, Bella...

—Quiero que lo tomes con calma. —Ella alcanzó a acariciar su mejilla. —Sólo... sólo un poco a la vez, Edward. Vamos a ver si podemos satisfacer nuestras necesidades sin tener que ir... ir todo el camino.

—Sin mi jodida a ti, quieres decir—dijo, su voz oscura y salvaje.

—Sí—dijo en voz baja. —Sin que me folles. Pero tú sabes que te amaré sin importar qué, ¿no?

—Lo sé. —Su voz era más suave ahora, pero sus ojos todavía estaban descontentos, mostrando cuan roto se sentía entre el deseo de hacer esto y la sensación evidente de que estaba equivocado.

Lo hará, sin embargo, no importa lo mal que se siente que es. Pero tengo que evitar que cruce la línea. Evitar que se venga dentro de mí.

—Hay una cosa—dijo Bella, levantando un dedo.—Yo no estoy... no estoy protegida en este momento, Edward. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

—Sí—dijo a la vez. —Voy a buscar un condón.

—No. —Ella puso una mano sobre su brazo. —No, no lo hagas. Yo no quiero nada entre nosotros. Si vamos a hacer esto, debe ser completamente real.

— ¿Así que quieres sentir mi polla desnuda deslizarse en tu coño desnudo. ¿Es eso?

Bella se ruborizó ante sus palabras francas, pero asintió.

—Sí, lo quiero. ¿Tienes un problema con eso?

Frunció el ceño.

—Tengo un problema con cuanto estás confiando en mí. No sabes cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto, Bella. ¿No tienes miedo de que vaya demasiado lejos y me venga dentro de ti?

Eso era exactamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar -la línea que no quería cruzar- pero Bella sabía que no podía dejarle ver que le preocupaba.

—Va a estar bien—aseguró a él. —Va a estar bien, Edward.

—Eso crees, ¿verdad?—Frunció el ceño. —Sigo pensando que estás tomando una oportunidad tremenda, Bella… dejarme follar tu coño sin protección.

—Yo sé—murmuró. —Pero yo confío en ti, Edward. Te amo. Y yo sé que tomarás las cosas con calma y tratar de... tratar de estar satisfecho con sólo llenarme. Sé que tratarás de no ir demasiado lejos.

Él asintió de mala gana y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Sí, voy a tratar. Pero me temo que no puedo hacer promesas.

—Yo no necesito ninguna promesa, —murmuró Bella. —Sólo a ti dentro de mí. Por favor, Edward, hazlo.

Tomó una respiración profunda.

—Está bien. Pero espero que no te arrepientas más tarde. Espero que no te odies a ti misma.

— ¿Cómo me puedo odiar por amarte?—Ella mantuvo su mirada mientras él se posicionó entre sus piernas, abriendo sus muslos más amplios y de rodillas entre ellos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Poco a poco, entonces, y voy a tratar de no ir demasiado lejos.

—Oh, Edward, —susurró Bella. Ella contuvo la respiración mientras él frotaba la cabeza ancha de su polla en sus pliegues húmedos y abiertos.

—Quiero tenerlo agradable y húmedo—dijo Edward crudamente cuando ella se quedó sin aliento en el placer.—Eres tan malditamente apretada, apenas podía encajar mis dedos dentro de ti, y mucho menos mi polla.

—Tal vez... tal vez no tengas que ajustarte demasiado—sugirió Bella, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez—Él no sonaba convencido. Él la miró.—¿Estás lista? ¿Lista para sentir mi polla dentro de tu coño?

—Sí—murmuró, tratando de poner todo el amor que sentía por él, toda su convicción de que debían estar juntos, incluso si era un error, en una sola sílaba. —Sí, hazlo.

—Lo haré. —Sus ojos abiertos en los suyos. —Yo lo haré, Bella, pero necesito que entiendas lo que estamos haciendo. Necesito que veas, ver por ti misma. De esta forma si cambias de opinión…

—No voy a cambiar de opinión—le aseguró. Sin embargo, le permitió sostener más almohadas bajo su cabeza para poder mirar hacia abajo entre sus piernas.

—Ahora—mandó Edward al fin. —Mira mientras lo hago.

Bella sentía que no podía haber hecho otra cosa, no podría haber girado su mirada lejos, no importaban las consecuencias. Mirando hacia abajo entre sus piernas abiertas, observó mientras la gran cabeza de la polla de Edward violaba su entrada y empujaba poco a poco en su coño desnudo.

—Dios, estás ajustada—dijo con voz áspera Edward, deteniendo su movimiento de avance lento. — ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—No—dijo en voz baja. —Es un poco acogedor, pero... No, está bien. Se siente bien, en realidad. —Ella apartó la mirada de la vista erótica de él penetrando su coño y vio la necesidad desesperada de sus ojos. —Pero creo que tenemos que ir más lejos, ¿verdad, Edward?

Cerró los ojos brevemente.

—No deberíamos... Aún podemos detenernos ahora mismo. Yo podría salir…

—Pero tú no quieres, —Bella lo interrumpió. —Y no quiero que lo hagas. Lo que quiero… lo que necesito es tenerte más profundo dentro de mí. Ve adelante, Edward. Dame un poco más. Puedo manejarlo.

—Muy bien, entonces. Pero quiero saber si quieres que pare.

Bella asintió, pero sabía que no lo iba a parar. Ni siquiera si él enterraba su polla hasta la empuñadura en su interior. Tenían que hacer esto, necesitaban estar unidos de esta manera, como lo habían estado en su sueño. Ellos pertenecían juntos. Ella lo supo en su corazón.

—Mírame—ordenó Edward de nuevo. Y entonces él se movió, deslizándose hacia delante para enterrar más de su polla dura en su coño abierto, sin resistencia. Bella gimió en voz baja, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo. Cuando empezó a hacer una pausa con la mitad de su pesado, palpitante eje dentro de ella, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Edward, —dijo sin aliento. —Eso... eso no va a ser suficiente. Sigue, ponlo todo el camino dentro de mí. Lléname con tu pene por completo.

Edward dio un gemido, y ella se dio cuenta que él hubiera resistido si pudiera. Pero la visión erótica de su apertura para él y la sensación de su apretado coño, húmedo apretándolo al parecer era demasiado. Con un gemido que sonó como su nombre, condujo todo el camino a casa en la vagina de Bella, penetrando profundo hasta que sintió que la cabeza de su polla besaba la boca de su vientre.

—Edward—susurró con voz entrecortada. —Dios, eres tan grande...

— ¿Estoy lastimándote?—Él la miró con ansiedad. —Puedo salir.

—No—Lo alcanzó. —No, ven aquí. Acércate a mí y dame un beso. Dame un beso mientras... mientras estás dentro de mí.

—Bella—murmuró, e hizo lo que le pedía.

Bella gimió cuando sintió que sus pezones apretados, adoloridos se frotaban contra su amplio pecho. Su cambio de posición lo había hecho ir aún más profundo dentro de ella, y ella cerró sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, decidida a mantenerlo allí.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Él la besó profundamente. Había una mezcla de dolor y de amor en sus ojos mientras la miraba. —Tan dulce y cariñosa abriéndote de esta manera, tomando mi polla tan profundo en tu coño.

—Pero no es suficiente, ¿verdad?—Bella buscó sus ojos mientras acariciaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Para cualquiera de nosotros, Edward. Tienes que moverte dentro de mí, y yo necesito sentir que te mueves…tomándome, follándome.

Edward gruñó, y ella sintió una oleada de culpabilidad. ¿Realmente ella debía estar haciendo esto? Pero sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos para ver a su amante en la visión y escuchar sus palabras. Nunca tomará lo que necesita para sí mismo. Tienes que dárselo…darte a él por completo.

Sin decir una palabra, apartó su cadera y luego subió hacia arriba, empalándose a sí misma en él una vez más, dándole lo que tanto necesitaban ambos, lo que él era incapaz de pedir.

—Está bien, pequeña hermana—dijo con voz áspera Edward, y ella supo que él le estaba recordando -recordándole a los dos- lo prohibido que estaban haciendo. Él la miró con fiereza. —Voy a llenar su apretado coño y joderte hasta que llegues sobre toda mi polla, si eso es lo que quieres.

Estaba empujando a medida que hablaba, creando un ritmo lento y deliberado que la hizo gemir y elevar sus caderas para encontrar las suyas. ¿Como podía ser malo y sin embargo sentirse tan bien? Pero sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire entre ellos, burlándose de los dos. Recordándoles cuan verdaderamente erróneo era dejarlo tomarla de esa manera.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de saber hasta sus huesos que la sociedad podría pensar que estaban cometiendo un prohibido e imperdonable acto, podía sentir que algo crecía dentro de ella. No, creciendo entre ellos. Una conexión como un cordón de oro hecho de luz. Una luz tan brillante y pura, que era cegadora. Ella quería alimentar esa conexión, quería hacerla más fuerte, para unirlos toda la eternidad. Pero, ¿cómo?

—Está bien, Edward, —ella lo tranquilizó con un gemido. —En realidad todo bien. Solo...—Ella se mordió los labios para no gritar en un empuje particularmente profundo. —Sólo recuerda que no estás usando un condón—finalizó.

Ella sólo había querido recordarle tener cuidado, para evitar que cruzara esa última línea.

Pero sus palabras parecieron tener un efecto negativo sobre Edward.

—Yo lo estoy, ¿lo estoy?—Mirando hacia abajo entre ellos, miró hacia la vista de su polla gruesa separando su apertura, penetrándola hasta la médula. —No sólo estoy follando a mi hermana pequeña, estoy follando desnudo—dijo con amargura. —Dios mío, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿En qué me he convertido?

—Estás haciendo lo que tienes que hacer. Lo que ambos necesitamos que hagas—dijo Bella en voz baja. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde, ella lo había perdido.

—No. —Se arrancó lejos de ella, fuera de ella. Bella gritó al sentir que la conexión que había estado creciendo entre ellos se rompió como una cuerda cortada por un cuchillo cruel. —No, yo no voy a hacer esto más. No voy a ir tan lejos. No puedo.

—Edward—gritó ella, pero él ya estaba fuera de la cama y buscando su ropa.

—Edward, ¿a dónde vas?—preguntó, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

—Fuera—espetó. —No puedo quedarme aquí.

—Por favor—Bella llegó a él—por favor, Edward, yo no quise decir eso. Puedes venirte en mi interior.

— ¿No te das cuenta?—Su cara se veía succionada y demacrada, su única expresión era de lujuria mezclada con auto-odio. —Eso es exactamente lo que no puedo hacer. Pero lo haré si me quedo aquí. No puedo resistirte, Bella. No puedo dejar de hacerte daño.

—No estabas haciéndome daño—protestó ella. Él se apoyó en el colchón mientras hablaba, y ella fue con él ahora, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su frente contra la suya. —Tú eres grande, Edward, y estabas empujando tan profundo dentro de mí. Pero no me dolió—susurró.

Él cerró los ojos.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, y tú lo sabes, Bella. ¿No lo ves? Incluso si fuera a follarte lo más suavemente que pudiera, todavía estaría jodiéndote.

—Entonces fóllame—exclamó. —Hazme el amor. Tómame. Lléname con tu leche y hazme tuya. No me importa cómo lo llames. Solamente no me dejes.

—Tengo que hacerlo. —Gentilmente pero con firmeza él movió a la fuerza sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello.

—Tú prometiste—susurró, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. —Me prometiste que no me dejarías nunca más, Edward. Tú dijiste... dijiste que me amabas.

—Yo sí te amo. —Su cara estaba grabada con la miseria, pero aún estaba alejándose de ella. Reuniendo sus cosas metódicamente con una fuerte determinación para salir. —Te amo demasiado, Bella, y en todas las maneras equivocadas. Es por eso que me tengo que ir.

—No me importa lo correcto e incorrecto. ¿Me escuchas?—exigió. —No me importa lo que digan los demás, Edward. Te amo y no me importa que seas mi hermano.

Como ella dijo las palabras, sabía que eran verdad. Él era más para ella que su hermano mayor… mucho más. Él era una parte de ella, una parte vital sin la que no podía vivir. Y ellos se pertenecían juntos con tanta seguridad como el sol y la luna pertenecían al cielo. Eran un conjunto combinado… hecho uno para el otro. ¿Por qué más había sentido esa conexión de oro, brillando intensamente cuando finalmente él había cedido y le hizo el amor? ¿Por qué más sentiría como una parte de ella se estaba muriendo mientras lo observaba partir?

—No me importa—dijo otra vez. —Edward, ¡no me importa!

Se volvió hacia ella por un instante más, y ella pudo ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos azules ojos.

—Y a mí me importa demasiado. Adiós, Bella. Creo que es mejor... mejor que no nos veamos otra vez.

—Edward, por favor... por favor, no. —Apenas podía pronunciar las palabras, su voz estaba ahogada por los sollozos. Es exactamente igual que antes. La forma en que me amaba y me rechazó. Y ahora tal vez nunca lo volveré a ver. Oh Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a vivir?

—Adiós—le susurró de nuevo, su voz ronca por la emoción.—Siempre te amaré, Bella.

—Si me quisieras, ¡no me dejarías!—gritó, pero él ya se había ido. Fuera del dormitorio y, con un golpe final, de la buhardilla. Fuera de su vida para siempre. Incapaz de mantener sus emociones bajo control por más tiempo, Bella se disolvió en sollozos. Él se había ido.

Edward se había ido, y él no iba a volver.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

— ¿Ellos hicieron qué?—El infierno se estremeció hasta sus cimientos con la fuerza del grito de Belcebú.

El diablillo se encogió de miedo. Él sabía que sería así. Si hubiera un lugar en todo el universo donde pudiera esconderse, lo habría hecho. Pero no hay lugar que pudiera ir donde los ojos brillantes de color rojo de su amo no lo encontraran, y así tuvo que estar presente y darle las noticias.

—Edward y Bella casi han consumado su amor—repitió en un chillido asustado. — ¡Por favor, señor mío, perdóname!

—Detente alimaña. No fuiste enviado allí para detenerlos, sólo para informar si se acercaban demasiado.

La voz suave, sedosa provino del demonio Asmodeus, la mano derecha de Belcebú y un antiguo príncipe de los querubines. Era un demonio de la lujuria ahora, y sus ojos azul hielo se entrecerraron con malicia mientras hablaba. —Lo que no entiendo es cómo llegaron tan cerca en primer lugar. Tenía la impresión que habían estado separados en la tierra por los últimos diez años.

—Así fue—gruñó Belcebú. —Sin embargo, Bella volvió a la vida de Edward recientemente, después de que su madre humana muriera.

— ¿Y ninguno de ellos sabe que Edward fue adoptado?

—No, hasta donde yo sé. Así que el tabú humano todavía debe mantenerlos separados.

Belcebú señaló con el dedo al diablillo.

—Y tú dijiste, dijiste que Edward estaba tan lleno de vergüenza y culpa que no la iba a tocar.

—La vergüenza y la culpa fueron lo que lo detuvieron, mi señor—El diablillo frotó sus manos con nerviosismo.—El cerrojo tenía la llave, estaba cerca de cambiar, pero luego se detuvo. No podía romper el tabú humano y terminar el acto.

—Lo hará, sin embargo—Asmodeus estaba encorvado frente al infernal trono de Belcebú… una infernal construcción hecha de los huesos de los condenados. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin problemas. —Yo conozco el deseo—continuó. —Es la más fuerte emoción humana que hay. Edward puede haberse obligado a sí mismo a parar, pero él todavía la quiere. Y, finalmente, él la tendrá.

— ¡No!—gritó Belcebú. —Él no puede. Si los dos ángeles recuperan su forma celestial y abren la sala del trono del Todopoderoso, todo se perderá.

—Por no mencionar el hecho de que el Príncipe Lucifer estará muy disgustado—comentó Asmodeus.

—Por supuesto, este era su plan en primer lugar, pero dudo que él lo vea de esa manera cuando le sean presentados los hechos.

La piel moteada de Belcebú se puso pálida.

—Él no debe saber de esto. De alguna manera tenemos que solucionar esta situación. Pero, ¿cómo?

—Matarlos no hará más que enviarlos volando de vuelta a sus formas celestiales tan rápido como la consumación. ¿Correcto?—Preguntó Asmodeus.

—Sí, matar sus cuerpos humanos no es bueno. Se trata de un nuevo billete de ida al cielo. —Belcebú golpeó pesadamente en el trono de hueso.—Maldición. Tenemos que mantenerlos separados. Estamos a punto de romper la última barrera del cielo. Si fallamos ahora…

—Nunca vamos a tener otra oportunidad—terminó Asmodeus por él. — ¿Qué pasa con sólo matar a uno de ellos, entonces? El sello de las puertas no se puede romper sin las dos mitades del ángel, tienen que ser hacerlo ambos, ¿verdad?

Belcebú, con un sonido profundo, gruñó a su segundo al mando.

— ¿Te has olvidado como son Edward y Bella en su forma angelical? Ellos son los serafines…. los guerreros más grandes del Todopoderoso. Yo los tomé por sorpresa cuando los vencí… capturándolos en el medio de su unión. Tuve el cambiador en mi puño y una horda de guerreros demonio a mi espalda, y todavía casi me redujeron. Incluso uno de ellos es un riesgo muy grande que causaría estragos en la antesala de la sala del trono.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Asmodeus puso mala cara, sus ojos azul pálido eran ranuras venenosas. Miró al diablillo. — ¿Dijiste que Bella estaba dispuesta a consumar, pero Edward no?

—Así es, mi señor. —El diablillo balanceaba nerviosamente la cabeza. —Bella le habría dado todo, pero él la rechazó.

—Y sin embargo, aún la quiere. —Asmodeus frunció el ceño. —Me parece que lo que tenemos que hacer es quitar su deseo por ella.

Belcebú golpeó un puño gris enorme en las calaveras sonrientes que componían el brazo de su trono.

— ¿Y cómo condenadamente te propones hacer eso? Si hubiéramos sido capaces de quitarles su deseo por el otro, ¿no crees que lo habríamos hecho hace mucho tiempo?

—Perdóname, Señor Belcebú, pero conozco el deseo más que cualquier otro ser, vivo o muerto—Asmodeus sonrió. —Yo sé cómo avivar una flama ardiente y cómo reducirla a cenizas.

—Dime, entonces, Asmodeus. —Dijo Belcebú con voz profunda y muy sarcástica. — ¿Cómo planeas reducir el deseo de la mitad de los dos ángeles por el otro? También puedes tratar de arrancar a la tierra de su órbita alrededor del sol.

—Oh, se puede hacer, mi señor. Te prometo eso—Sonrió maliciosamente Asmodeus. —Debo hacer que Edward la vea como un ser repugnante… un ser tan degradado y corrupto que sólo la idea de tocarla otra vez haga que su piel se erice por el horror y repugnancia.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?—Exigió Belcebú, pero se veía realmente interesado.

—Dime una cosa… ¿qué sustancia los ángeles aborrecen más que cualquier otra? ¿Lo que hace que su piel hermosa se erice mucho más? ¿Cuál es la verdadera esencia del infierno?—Sonriendo diabólicamente, Asmodeus contestó su propia pregunta. —Pues, semen de demonio, por supuesto. Es la esencia de nuestro mal. La destilación de la lujuria y el pecado tan vil y repugnante para ellos que no pueden soportar estar cerca de él—Se tocó la barbilla, pensativo. —Ahora, ¿qué piensas que haría Edward si encuentra a Bella… su otra mitad, el amor de su vida celestial… llena de nuestra infusión demoniaca? ¿Crees que la encontrará tan atractiva e irresistible, entonces? No lo creo.

Belcebú parecía desconcertado.

— ¿Tienes la intención de profanar un ángel? ¿Uno de los serafines, no menos?

—¿Tienes un plan mejor? Debes admitir que alejará a Edward de ella. ¿Cómo podría soportar estar cerca de su amada cuando está tan contaminada?

El otro demonio sacudió la cabeza con admiración evidente.

—Muy bien, pero reza porque el periodo de contemplación del Todopoderoso dure el resto de la eternidad. Un pecado de este tipo…—Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ella debe ser tomada por la fuerza. —Los ojos azul hielo de Asmodeus brillaron; al parecer no estaba interesado en la advertencia de Belcebú. —Tomada y usada, degradada por completo. Y cuando la vea Edward de esa manera… cuando él la vea perjudicada por el semen demoniaco… no sentirá nada más que repugnancia por ella. Su anhelo por Bella se convertirá en cenizas. Esto te lo prometo, mi señor Belcebú. Y tu problema se resolverá.

Belcebú asintió pensativo.

—En verdad, un plan excelente, Asmodeus. Muy bien hay que ponerlo en acción de una vez.

— ¿Mi Señor?—El diablillo, casi olvidado por la mayor parte de esta discusión entre sus superiores, tomó la palabra ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?—gruñó Belcebú.

—Mi señor, no están sin protección. Edward y Bella, ambos tienen ángeles de la guarda para cada uno.

— ¿Qué?—Rugió Belcebú. — ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Ellos... hace poco llegó a mi atención, mi señor. —El diablillo se inclinó nerviosamente, aún frotándose las manos.—Creo... creo que estaban escondidos en los bordes superiores del firmamento. Pero ellos están fuera ahora, y son capaces de tomar forma humana.

—Nombres, diablillo—espetó Asmodeus. —Si ellos pueden tomar forma humana, no son sólo guardianes. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—J-Jael y Elloria—tartamudeó el diablillo. —Perdonadme, señores. Intenté detenerlos, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Me arrojaron a la fosa—Se detuvo en seco y puso una mano de cuero negro sobre su boca. ¿Cómo pudo haberse delatado tan estúpidamente? Había estado guardando sus arruinadas alas plegadas todo este tiempo, orando por que el Señor Belcebú no se diera cuenta de su esquelética apariencia. Y ahora...

—Jael y Elloria. Hmm —Asmodeus asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.—Sí, los conozco. No son serafines, pero están en el círculo justo debajo, aún muy poderoso. Me temo que no será tarea fácil poder desviarlos.

—No puedo prescindir de muchos para las tareas tampoco—dijo Belcebú. —Todo guerrero demonio que tengo es necesario para penetrar las defensas de los cielos.

—No te preocupes. —Los ojos claros de Asmodeus se llenaron de deleite. —Yo mismo me encargaré de Bella. Para mí será un placer. Siempre fue una perra arrogante, sin dejar que nadie más que Edward entrara en ese estrecho coño. Es hora de que le enseñen una lección.

Belcebú frunció el ceño.

—No vas a ser capaz de luchar contra su ángel de la guarda y contaminarla a ella al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Crear una distracción, por supuesto. Y yo no necesito ninguno de sus guerreros tampoco. Solamente alguien justo como él. —Él apuñaló con un dedo al diablillo, que acababa de suspirar al ser pasado por alto.

— ¿Yo, mi señor?—chirrió nerviosamente. — ¿Qué puede hacer un diablillo humilde como yo en una pelea de alto nivel de ángeles como esos dos?

—Puedes morir—dijo Asmodeus con frialdad. —Tú y cientos como tú. No me importa cuántos de ustedes sean desnudados y enviados a la fosa, siempre y cuando tenga tiempo para tomar a la dulce Bella. —Dio al diablillo una sonrisa lenta y cruel. —Y tú, mi pequeño amigo, estarás al frente de la carga.

Capítulo 12

Edward no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando por las calles, pero de alguna manera terminó de vuelta en su apartamento cuando el sol estaba saliendo. Había caminado toda la noche, de los barrios ricos a través de la zona industrial del puerto, y luego a través del laberinto de viviendas del proyecto que habían surgido al lado. A pesar de que estaba solo y sin armas, nadie lo había molestado. Él hubiera querido que lo hubieran hecho. Tenía que luchar, hundir su puño en la cara de alguien y sentir la presión romper huesos y cartílagos. Para ver la sangre derramada rojinegra en el resplandor anaranjado de las farolas.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Yo no causo dolor. Yo lo calmo. Soy un sanador.

Si tan solo pudiera aliviar el dolor en sí mismo. O curar la agonía que le había infligido a Bella. Dios, la expresión de su cara cuando la había dejado… tan rota, tan herida… Era peor que la primera vez que intentó sacarla de su vida. Mil veces peor.

Nunca debería de haber intentado dejarla volver. Debería haber sabido que iba a acabar así. ¿Por qué soy un monstruo?

Abrió la puerta de entrada para hablar con ella, para disculparse y pedirle perdón, pero ella ya se había ido. Y no solo por un día… su lado del armario estaba vacío y sus maletas no estaban.

Bella se había mudado.

Ido. Así como así. Sintió como se le atascaba el aliento en el pecho mientras miraba a su lado de la cama. Vacío… justo como el interior de su pecho. Debido a que Bella era su corazón. ¿Cómo podía seguir viviendo, respirando, existiendo sin ella? Pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo. No tenía otra opción.

Él tenía una operación programada para hoy, se dio cuenta debidamente. Y varias reuniones y una consulta quirúrgica también. Iba a tener que darse una ducha e ir a trabajar y fingir que nada había pasado. Pretender que su mundo no había terminado la noche anterior. Pero primero tenía que descansar durante un minuto.

Se dejó caer en su lado de la cama y puso un brazo sobre sus ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas. Él no lloraba fácilmente ni con frecuencia, pero la idea de que no volvería a pasar la noche con Bella otra vez… no tenerla entre sus brazos y no decirle lo mucho que la amaba… era demasiado, incluso para su férreo control. Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, se volvió para enterrar su cara en la almohada. Quería oler a Bella una vez más, el delicado aroma floral devastadoramente femenino que parecía flotar sobre su cabello como el sol. Pero a medida que apoyaba su cara en la suavidad de la almohada, notaba algo seco y arrugado debajo de ella. Era una nota que se había caído, probablemente de la almohada, donde la habría dejado antes de irse.

Con manos temblorosas, Edward la abrió para ver la familiar escritura de Bella.

Mi querido Edward,

Creo que lo mejor es que yo me vaya, ya que dijiste que no querías que nos viéramos otra vez. Yo no puedo decir lo mucho que siento el dolor que te he causado. No debería haberte empujado en la forma en que lo hice. Me dije que lo que hicimos fue acerca de cómo superar el pasado, pero ahora veo que no era cierto en absoluto. Yo estaba actuando por mis propios deseos, no por los tuyos. Quería todo, cada parte de tu corazón, y no sólo las partes que deberían haber sido reservadas para una hermana. Perdóname por eso, querido.

Sé que sientes que lo que hicimos juntos estuvo mal… muy mal. Sin embargo, salvo por el dolor que te causó, yo no puedo decidirme a lamentarlo. Esos momentos prohibidos contigo son los más dulces que he pasado, y nunca voy a olvidarlos.

Edward, no me importa cómo te sientes por mí. Quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre lo haré. Por favor cuida de ti mismo y espero que sepas que voy a estar pensando en ti y te amaré siempre.

Con amor, Bella

Las palabras del papel se volvieron borrosas, y Edward lo arrugó con la mano, con sus ojos ardiendo. Oh Dios, duele. ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarla aunque sé que está mal?

No había respuesta para esas preguntas. Solo una horrible, vacía pérdida. Un agujero negro que parecía llenar su pecho y chupar toda la felicidad y la luz, dejando solo desolación y oscuridad. Bella se había ido, y nunca podría tenerla de vuelta. No importaba lo mucho que la amaba, nunca podría tenerla. Prohibida.

Estaba a punto de arrastrarse a la ducha cuando vio algo más en la cama, donde había estado la nota. Era una pequeña tarjeta, una tarjeta barata de negocios con las palabras Campus Lodge Apartments impresa en tinta negra. Debajo había una dirección y Ray Filcher, director general. Edward le echó un vistazo a la tarjeta. Alguien había garabateado #119 en la parte posterior. Vagamente recordó a Bella hablando de un edificio de apartamentos de mala muerte que había visto y lo sombrío que era y probablemente infestado de cucarachas, pero era el único que podía pagar. ¿Se habría ido allí? ¿Se habría ido a ese lugar desagradable porque no tenía ningún lugar donde ir?

¡Dios, Bella, lo siento mucho! Tenía un impulso casi irresistible de ir a buscarla. Él conocía el área general donde se encontraban los apartamentos… no lejos del campus de la USF, y no muy lejos de la parte mala de la ciudad, tampoco. ¿Estaría a salvo? ¿No había dicho que sería un apartamento en la planta baja? Esos tenían más robos que ninguno. Y Bella era tan hermosa y tan confiada. Sería el blanco perfecto para cualquier bastardo enfermo que se la cruzara.

Él ya estaba de pie y había agarrado las llaves del coche cuando un repentino pensamiento le golpeó. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Bella tienes que venir a mi casa, no estás segura aquí? Como si ella fuera a estar más segura conmigo. Porque una vez que la traiga de vuelta al loft, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Edward ya conocía la respuesta a eso. Llevaría a Bella a su cama para terminar lo que habían empezado. Podía haberse alejado de ella dos veces antes, pero era solo humano y no sería capaz de alejarse una tercera vez. Si él traía de regreso a Bella a su apartamento terminarían haciendo el amor, no importaba lo bueno o noble de sus intenciones. Y esta vez la tomaría por completo. No puedo correr ese riesgo. No puedo. Porque una vez que la tome, una vez que sea totalmente mía, no voy a ser capaz de dejarla. Nunca. Y no podemos vivir así toda la vida. Con este horrible y sucio secreto toda nuestra vida. Será la ruina para los dos.

Edward se pasó las manos por el pelo y miró el reloj. Dios, se suponía que tenía una operación en 20 minutos. No tenía tiempo para una ducha. Tendría que llegar al coche e irse. Por un momento dudó, con las llaves aún en la mano. Todavía tenía un fuerte deseo de seguir a Bella, pero sabía que si lo hacía, lo lamentaría mas tarde. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Tengo que dejarla ir. No hay otro camino.

Sintiendo como si alguien hubiera metido su corazón en hielo, Edward salió por la puerta y se metió en el coche. Luego se dirigió al hospital.

—Esto está mal. Ella se ha ido y él no ha ido detrás.

—Lo sé. Me aseguré que encontrara la nota y la tarjeta y lo he estado empujando durante todo el día, pero no ha ido por ella. Está manteniendo la distancia no importa los pensamientos que le ponga en la cabeza.

Un profundo suspiro.

—Edward siempre se mostró inflexible. Pero la situación en el cielo es desesperada. Acabo de recibir un informe y las fuerzas del infierno están a punto de romper el muro final. Si no conseguimos abrir la sala del trono pronto…

—Lo sé, lo sé—Sombrío. —Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Hay alguna forma de conseguir que Bella vuelva con él? Tal vez hacerle recordar algo que dejó en el lugar, algo que necesita urgentemente y que tenga que tener enseguida.

—Lo pensé ya, pero ella empaquetó todo. Fue muy minuciosa. No va a regresar.

— ¿Qué hay de la carta, la que su madre le escribió? ¿Crees que tiene alguna información que pueda ayudar?

—No lo sé. No estaba allí cuando fue escrita, y Bella no ha sido capaz de abrirla todavía; la muerte de su madre está muy reciente. Ha estado en el bolsillo de la maleta tanto tiempo, que creo que se ha olvidado de ella.

—Bueno, asegúrate que la encuentra. Si dice algo de todo… sé que su madre estaba siempre triste por la forma en que Edward se había alejado del resto de la familia. Tal vez les insta para que estén más cerca o algo así. O tal vez haya algo que Bella quiera compartir con Edward. Cualquier excusa para que vuelvan a estar juntos es lo suficientemente buena.

—Tienes razón. Algo tiene que suceder pronto. No me gusta ese apartamento horrible en el que está ella.

Secamente.

—Ella pensó que no tenía otra opción. Era lo único que pusimos a su disposición.

—Sí, pero eso era cuando tratábamos de mantenerla junto a Edward. Ahora está en la parte mala de la ciudad, y va a oscurecer pronto.

—Tienes razón. Es mejor que vuelvas con ella. Voy a tratar de empujar un poco más a Edward.

—Hablaré contigo más tarde.

El silbido de dos alas potentes golpeando el aire y después silencio.

Bella puso la cabeza entre las manos y suspiró. El apartamento que se había visto obligada a alquilar no estaba amueblado, por lo que había gastado un poco de dinero que no tenía en comprar un futón barato y en unas sábanas gemelas de hilo flojo. Había hecho una cama improvisada, con la intención de meterse en ella y dormir, pero no podía. Durante todo el día había estado comprobando su teléfono móvil, con la esperanza de tener una llamada de Edward. Esperando que el cambiara de opinión y le pidiera que vuelva.

Pero no hubo nada. Ni siquiera un mensaje de voz.

No sé porque me sorprendo. No es que no me haya sacado de su vida antes. Y sé lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser. Si ha decidido que nunca deberemos vernos, no lo haremos. Nunca.

La idea la hizo sentirse dolida y la golpeó en el interior. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera enferma, pero esta vez no estuvo Edward para curarla. No estaba su hermano mayor para envolverla en sus brazos y quitarle el dolor.

Oh, Edward. Dios, te echo mucho de menos. Y lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Se pregunto cómo iba a continuar. Oh, podía hacer una vida para ella aquí. Ella tenía la posición en la USF con la profesora Dobrev, y probablemente hiciera el curso de doctorado el próximo semestre. Pero nada de eso significaba nada sin Edward.

Lo amo. Realmente lo amo. A pesar que es un error, no puedo ayudarme a mí misma. Y creo que él me ama, pero no puede admitirlo. No puede dejarse ir mucho más allá de lo que la sociedad considera normal y correcto.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Tengo que parar esto. No puedo seguir con esto o me volveré loca. Lo sé… me daré una ducha. Una ducha larga y caliente y voy a tratar de no pensar.

Se levantó, dándose cuenta de que había anochecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sentada en el futón barato pensando en Edward? Deben haber sido horas. Lo que no era bueno. Ella no podía perder el sentido de esa manera. Tenía que seguir adelante de alguna manera.

Bella comenzó a dirigirse al baño y entonces recordó que necesitaba una toalla y algo de jabón. Suspirando, volvió y comenzó a buscar en sus maletas hechas a toda prisa. Ahora, ¿dónde está el maldito jabón? Sé que lo empaqué. De repente, sus dedos buscadores tocaron algo delgado y plano en el bolsillo de la maleta. Frunciendo el ceño, Bella lo sacó. Era un sobre blanco, con su nombre en una letra familiar. ¡La carta de mama! Oh, Dios mío. Me olvidé por completo de ella.

La carta se la había dado el abogado de su madre, junto con una serie de documentos para firmar. Bella la había mirado muchas veces después de la muerte de su madre, pero no fue capaz de abrirla. El dolor de perder a su madre era demasiado reciente, demasiado fresco. Podría abrirla también ahora. ¿Cuánto peor puede ser de lo que ya siento? Con mucho cuidado, abrió el sobre y encontró una sola hoja de papel llena de la elegante y curvada letra de su madre.

Querida Bella,

Me iré pronto. El médico me lo confirmó cuando lo vi hoy. No llores mucho por mí, querida. Te quiero mucho y he vivido una buena vida. Siento como la mayoría de mis asuntos están en orden, pero hay una cosa que me inquieta… una cosa que siento la necesidad de enderezar antes de irme.

Bella, no puedo pensar una manera más sencilla de decir esto, así que voy a ir directa a ello. Tu hermano es adoptado.

¿Qué? Bella se quedó mirando la carta con confusión. ¡No podía ser! Simplemente no podía. Pero… Leyó la línea de nuevo. Sí, es verdad que dijo eso. En realidad, decía que Edward fue adoptado. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Y por qué? Bueno, lee el resto de la carta, estúpida. Con entusiasmo, lo hizo.

Me imagino que estarás sentada con una mirada de asombro en la cara ahora mismo, lo que no es sorprendente. Nadie podría adivinarlo, lo sé. Tú y Edward se parecen tanto, ¿cómo podría alguien saber que no son verdaderamente hermanos de sangre? Pero es verdad.

Antes, cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos, queríamos formar una familia lo antes posible. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto lo intentamos, nada pasó. Fui a un especialista en fertilidad, y me dijo que quizá nunca sería capaz de concebir. Fue entonces cuando empezamos a buscar una adopción. Apenas habíamos comenzado a mirar, cuando una joven encantadora se nos presentó con un hermoso niño que no podía cuidar. Nos dejó tenerlo libremente con una sola condición… que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia se le dijera a él o a nadie que era adoptado. Tu padre y yo incluso tuvimos que firmar un acuerdo jurídicamente vinculante en este sentido.

Bueno, he mantenido nuestra promesa todos estos años, pero siento la necesidad de romperla ahora. Una vez que me vaya, Edward tiene que saberlo. Sé lo que estás pensando… ¿por qué no le envié la carta a él? La respuesta es porque hemos estado lejos en estos últimos años. Sé que tu hermano ha estado ocupado en la escuela de medicina y su propia vida, pero siento que no soy capaz de hablar más con él. Y además, él necesita a alguien para tomarse esta noticia con suavidad. Que tendrás que ser tú, mi querida Bella.

Confieso que tengo otro motivo para enviarte esta carta en lugar de a Edward. También tenía la esperanza de juntaros de nuevo de algún modo. Estaban tan unidos de niños y me hirió ver la manera en que se fueron separando. Se necesitan el uno al otro ahora que yo me he ido, y espero y ruego que se encuentren de nuevo como adultos y que aprendan a amarse de la forma que solían hacerlo.

Con amor,

Mamá

Bella arrugó la carta en el puño y respiró hondo, jadeando. ¿Qué podamos aprender amarnos? Oh, mama, si tú supieras.

Incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma, se puso a llorar… grandes, ásperos sollozos que sacudieron su cuerpo y que se sintieron como si la estuvieran rompiendo desde dentro hacia afuera. Durante todo este tiempo. Durante este tiempo ella y Edward habían estado luchando contra lo que era una atracción perfectamente natural. Rompiéndose -especialmente Edward- sobre lo que ellos pensaban que era un amor ilícito, incestuoso, cuando no había relación de sangre entre ellos en absoluto.

Y todo este tiempo he tenido la carta en la maleta. ¡Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde! ¡Si la hubiera abierto antes! Y el pobre Edward. ¿Cuánto lo va a afectar? Saber que mamá y papá en realidad no eran sus padres. Es tan extraño. Tan traumático. ¿Cómo puedo decirle nada sin hacerle daño? Todos esos años y nunca supo…

Bella respiró hondo, manteniendo el aire dentro y trató de calmarse. Olvidar el pasado; tenía que pensar en el futuro. Y lo más importante era que tenía la carta ahora. Se la podría mostrar a Edward y darle suavemente la noticia. Luego, una vez que la sorpresa pasara, tal vez podrían moverse a otros temas. Como el hecho de que su amor no era malo después de todo. Que podían estar juntos sin romper ningún tabú. Incluso contraer matrimonio, pensó con entusiasmo. Tener una boda pequeña solo para ellos dos. Ir de luna de miel y finalmente terminar lo que habían empezado en el loft de Edward.

Pero tendrían que recorrer un largo camino, estaba segura. En primer lugar, Edward tendría que superar el shock de saber que era adoptado. Y Bella tenía la intención de estar allí para él en cada paso del camino. Quería apoyarlo, hacerle saber que lo amaba más que nunca, a pesar de la mala forma en que había terminado su último encuentro.

Tengo que decírselo. Tengo que llamarle ahora mismo y quedar con él. No puedo decírselo por teléfono, por supuesto. Tengo que convencerlo de vernos cara a cara. De esa forma, puedo tomarme las cosas con calma y darle algo de consuelo.

Justo cuando estaba buscando su teléfono móvil, un fuerte golpe resonó en la puerta endeble. Bella saltó sobresaltada por el ruido que retumbó por el apartamento silencioso. Después de ir con cautela a la puerta, se asomó por la mirilla para ver al señor Filcher, su nuevo casero, de pie fuera con un fajo de papeles en la mano y una caja de herramientas en la otra mano.

Tenía el mismo aspecto que la primera vez que fue a ver el apartamento… calvo y desaliñado, con una barriga enorme y peluda sobre la parte delantera de su pequeñísimo pantalón negro. Llevaba una camiseta que debía haber sido blanca alguna vez. Ahora era amarillenta y estaba cubierta de las manchas. Mostraba trozos gruesos de sus brazos, y se veía un parche de pelo negro en el pecho desde la parte superior.

— ¿Señorita DeMarco?—gritó, golpeando de nuevo con la mano que sostenía los papeles.—Tengo sus documentos de arrendamiento aquí.

La mano de Bella se cernió sobre el pomo de la puerta. Por alguna razón no quería abrir la puerta. Había algo que no podía definir… un escalofrió en el aire. Un sentimiento de injusticia que se arrastró hasta su columna vertebral como un dedo helado. Pero era solo el señor Filcher, y aunque estaba sucio y muy poco atractivo, no lo veía como peligroso.

— ¿Señorita DeMarco?—dijo de nuevo. —Mire, no tengo toda la noche.

Con un suspiro, Bella abrió la puerta.

—Sí, señor Filcher

—Tenga sus papeles—Pero en lugar de entregárselos a ella, dio un paso más en la casa. —También vine a echar un vistazo a ese grifo que gotea demasiado.

— ¿El grifo?—Bella casi había olvidado la llave del cuarto de baño con goteras del que se había dado cuenta la primera vez que vio el apartamento. Por supuesto, realmente no le importaba ahora, desde que estaba segura que se estaría mudando de nuevo casi tan rápido como había venido. Ella era positiva, Edward le pediría volver tan pronto como ella le dijera la buena noticia.

—Por supuesto, el grifo. Tengo que arreglarlo. Eleva la factura del agua si lo dejas correr. —La miró, con sus ojos azules un poco ansiosos—No me llevará más de un segundo.

Bella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hay de malo en sus ojos? ¿No eran marrones antes?

—Lo siento, pero yo me acabo de duchar ahora, así que no creo que pueda trabajar allí ahora mismo—mintió, pensando rápido. —Tal vez podría volver más tarde…—Después de que me vaya de este infierno.

—No, podemos dejarlo escurrir. Tengo tiempo—Antes de que pudiera decirle otra excusa o cerrar la puerta, había empujado al interior.

—Señor Filcher, realmente…—empezó Bella, pero él puso la caja de herramientas en el suelo y ya estaba cogiendo algo de su interior. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio qué tenía entre las manos… un rollo de cinta adhesiva plateada y un trozo de cuerda de nylon amarilla.

¡Corre, Bella! ¡Vete! La voz en su oído era tan fuerte que casi era un grito. Bella no estaba segura de dónde venía ya que no había nadie de pie a su lado, pero no le importaba. El sentido de incorrecto se había convertido en una bola de aire frío que le envolvió todo el cuerpo.

Ella se volvió y saltó por la puerta entreabierta, con la intención de escapar lo más lejos posible de su nuevo casero tan rápido como pudo. Llegó, sus dedos rozando la madera barata de la puerta; casi estaba fuera…

Un puño duro la agarró del pelo y tiró con tanta fuerza que Bella cayó a sus pies. El dolor la cegó, y ella aterrizó de espaldas con un suspiro sin aliento, porque todo el aire dejó los pulmones.

De repente, el señor Filcher estaba a horcajadas sobre ella, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa espantosa que dejaba expuestos los dientes marrones, que habían crecido de una manera larga y afilada. En sus ojos claros había llamas rojas bailando muy atrás.

—Ahora, pequeño coño de ángel—dijo con voz gruesa y distorsionada—Vamos a tener un poco de diversión.

— ¿Jael? ¿Jael, puedes escucharme? Tengo un problema terrible aquí. Bella ha sido capturada. Por uno de los demonios de las altas esferas, creo. Ha poseído a un ser humano, y la tiene, y no puedo llegar a ella. Porque hay muchos de ellos…muchos de ellos… entre ella y yo. Cada vez que quito a uno, aparecen veinte más.

Un silencio de escucha, pero no hubo respuesta.

— ¡Jael, por favor! Si me escuchas, ven. Y trae a quien puedas para ayudar. Hay muchos… muchos.

Más silencio, y de nuevo, nada.

— ¡Por favor, Jael… por favor!

Débilmente, desde muy lejos

—Te escucho, Elloria. ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No! Y tampoco lo está Bella. Por favor, ven rápidamente.

—Estoy con Edward al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Tráelo. Vamos a necesitar a alguien con cuerpo verdadero para luchar con el poseído. Si logramos abrir un camino hacia la puerta, es este. Este lugar está lleno de demonios.

—No quiero sobrecargar su mente.

— ¿Prefieres ver a Bella muerta o peor que muerta? Sé que no te gusta, pero tendrás que tomar una oportunidad. Solo tráelo. Y ven rápido. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar.

—En camino. Aguanta, Elloria.

—No estoy preocupado por mí. ¡El Todopoderoso me ayude, puedo oír sus gritos! ¿Qué le está haciendo? Date prisa, Jael. ¡Date prisa!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Edward caminaba por el pasillo del hospital en dirección a su oficina, después de lo que había sido la consulta quirúrgica más larga que recordara. Había tenido un día lleno y cuando estaba a punto de salir, le avisaron para una consulta de urgencia para un chico de diecisiete años que estaba mal. El chico había estado saltando en un trampolín en el patio de atrás, dio un mal salto, y trató de detenerse con sus manos cuando cayó fuera de la trampa. Había destrozado su radio derecho, una fractura expuesta, con el borde dentado del hueso asomando a través de la piel ensangrentada y desgarrada.

Edward supo nada más le puso las manos encima al muchacho, que la lesión estaba más allá de su capacidad de sanación secreta. No había forma que pudiera hacer crecer el tejido del hueso con un solo toque, de la forma que a veces podía suavizar fracturas más pequeñas y menos graves. De hecho, él estaba razonablemente seguro que tendría que usar un fijador externo para estabilizarlo.

Pero el problema no residía en la cirugía larga y difícil que estaba realizando; era el padre del chico. Al parecer el chico era el lanzador estrella del equipo de beisbol de la escuela, y Papá ya contaba con una carrera profesional. Había acorralado a Edward y exigido ver sus credenciales, preguntando a qué escuela de medicina había acudido, qué GPA había tenido y aun quería referencias de pacientes que había operado en el pasado. Edward había contestado con calma al principio, pero luego con creciente irritación. Cuando por fin había señalado que el chico tenía un intenso dolor, Papá había dicho con orgullo que "Junior" aguantaba bien el dolor.

—Aguanta, bien, ¿hijo? Olvídalo. Quítalo de tu mente—Revolvió el cabello del chico, sin darse cuenta que su cara estaba gris y sudorosa de agonía. —Podemos esperar si tenemos que hacerlo—le había dicho a Edward —Solo lo mejor para la futura estrella aquí. Si tiene que volar donde sea para tener el mejor especialista.

—Yo soy un especialista, Sr. Novak. Soy cirujano ortopedista. Ahora, ¿quiere que opere a su hijo o no?

El padre bramó y se quejó y en general perdió tiempo, pero finalmente estuvo de acuerdo en que sí, en que Edward le operara. Actuó como si estuviera haciéndole un favor a Edward confiándole un futuro lanzador del salón de la fama, y lo amenazó veladamente con los tribunales si el brazo de su hijo no quedaba como nuevo cuando sanara.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Edward seguía escuchando la voz iracunda del padre en su cabeza.

— ¿Sabe lo que hace un lanzador top estos días, doctor? Millones. Eso es una gran responsabilidad. Una gran cantidad de ingresos perdidos si todo no resulta absolutamente perfecto.

Hijo de puta. Edward tenía casi decidido pasarlo a la enfermera de traje del doctor Beaker, el otro ortopedista de guardia. En realidad, teniendo en cuenta el día que había tenido, tenía derecho a hacer exactamente eso. Lo único que le impedía hacerlo era que solo le esperaba un apartamento vacío. Tenía los huesos cansados, pero sabía que no había forma en que pudiera dormir. Acabaría tumbado en una cama grande, vacía, mirando al techo y pensando en ella. En Bella.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Podría quedarme. Si me voy a casa, lloraré por dentro. Al menos aquí tengo una distracción.

Solo estaba girando en el pasillo que le llevaría a quirófano cuando una voz conocida lo llamó. Girando sorprendido, vio a Jael corriendo hacia él, con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

— ¿Qué?—comenzó a preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera salir el resto de la pregunta, Jael lo había cogido por el brazo y tiraba de él en línea recta hacia el aparcamiento de los médicos. Edward trató de resistir, pero el otro era más fuerte de lo que parecía—casi sobrenaturalmente fuerte, parecía. —Jael, detente. Tengo que lavarme para cirugía- protestó.

—Beaker se hará cargo. Ahora, muévete…

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu hermana está en problemas—Jael le informó mientras lo sacaba a la húmeda noche de Tampa. —No hagas preguntas. Solo conduce.

Arrastró a Edward a un cupé deportivo de baja altura que Edward había comprado el año anterior y le puso las llaves en la mano. Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar que había dejado las llaves de su coche en su taquilla y se preguntó cómo diablos sabía Jael su combinación antes de que salieran a toda velocidad del aparcamiento.

— ¿Cómo sabes de Bella? ¿Qué le pasa?—Exigió mientras Jael le dirigía a coger la vía de acceso de la 275 Norte.

—Creo que ha sido atacada—Los ojos verdes de Jael brillaban con una extraña luz en la oscuridad del coche, y de alguna manera parecía que ocupaba más espacio del que debería un hombre de su tamaño. Mirando la espalda de Jael, Edward creyó ver un blanco vislumbre, extraño, un fantasma en la oscuridad de… ¿de qué? ¿Alas? Pero eso era una locura. Imposible. Solo la idea le provocó dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguien me llamó y tomaste un mensaje?—Fue la única explicación que Edward pudo encontrar. Aunque el porqué el operador del HGT simplemente no lo había localizado estaba más allá de él.

Jael se limitó a mirarlo.

—Algo por estilo—Su voz era un murmullo, ansioso. —Escucha Edward. Cuando lleguemos a la nueva casa de tu hermana, podrás ver algunas cosas más.

— ¿Qué cosas?—Edward lo miró con aprensión y luego a la carretera. Iba a más de 100 k/h, entrando y saliendo del movimiento más lento del tráfico, y era necesario prestar atención a la forma de conducir.

—Cosas que… bueno… cosas que pueden hacerte dudar de tu cordura—Suspiró Jael —Pero no lo hagas. Sólo concéntrate en ayudar a Bella.

— ¿Quién?—Echó otro vistazo hacia Jael. ¿Sería posible que el otro hombre se estuviera volviendo loco y lo estuviera arrastrando?

—Bella. Concéntrate en Bella—Jael exhaló profundamente y movió la cabeza. —Lo siento. Ha sido un ataque sorpresa. Nunca soñamos que se atreverían… Aquí ¡toma la salida de Fletcher!

Edward deslizó el pequeño Audi a la derecha, agradecido más que nunca de su excelente conducción. Por desgracia, tuvo que reducir la velocidad considerablemente hasta que sintió como el coche se arrastraba.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo conduciendo, Jael se quedó muy quieto, con la cabeza hacia un lado. Parecía como si estuviera escuchando una emisora de radio que solo él pudiera sintonizar y la expresión de su rostro era más sombría por momentos.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó Edward finalmente, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. — ¿Qué está pasando? Puedo decir que sabes… algo

Jael meneó la cabeza.

—No es bueno—Se volvió hacia Edward.

—Cuando lleguemos allí, necesitarás esto—Aparentemente de la nada, él sacó un largo y brillante cuchillo, no, era más como una espada, con una empuñadura de oro macizo. —Aquí—Él la sostuvo con la empuñadura primero hacia Edward. —Sé que no es mucho, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este plano de existencia. Y se encenderá cuando te encuentres con el mal.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—Edward miro la empuñadura de oro sin tomarla. —Mira hombre, no sé quién te crees que soy, pero no tengo ninguna formación de artes marciales o cualquier otra cosa.

—No necesitas ningún entrenamiento. Vendrá a ti cuando tomes la espada. Por lo tanto, cógela. Estamos aquí.

Edward volvió a mirar a la calle para ver que Jael tenía razón. Estaban aparcados frente a un raído, edificio de aspecto destartalado en la parte trasera de un gran complejo de apartamentos. Era extraño, ya no recordaba haber conducido por el complejo, pero ahora tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Jael le puso la espada en la mano y salió.

—Sígueme—le dijo a Edward, con sus ojos claros intermitentes. —Mantente justo detrás de mí para que pueda despejar el camino. En el momento que me mueva fuera del camino, ve a la puerta y mata a la persona que tiene cautiva a tu hermana.

—Espera un momento. ¿Matar a quién? ¿Y por qué tienes que despejar el camino?

Jael frunció el ceño.

—Te lo dije antes. No es tiempo de preguntas. Haz lo que te digo si quieres mantener a la mujer que amas con vida y sin mancha.

—Jael—pero el otro ya estaba caminando hacia delante, dejando a Edward que lo siguiera, lo cual hizo porque le parecía que no tenía otra opción.

Fueron sobre la acera y sobre un parche de hierba seca de color marrón que crujía bajo sus pies. El leve sonido hizo notar a Edward que el complejo estaba extrañamente silencioso. No se escuchaban coches, ni personas fuera y dentro, a pesar que era un viernes por la noche. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Miró a su alrededor con inquietud y agarró la empuñadura de la espada, preguntándose en qué se estaba metiendo.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás del edificio, y escuchó algo, pero no con sus oídos. Era un sonido extraño, alguien gritando, como si alguien estuviera arañando con las uñas la pizarra más grande del mundo. El sonido hizo que apretara los dientes y le dio ganas de lucha. Fue como una señal que su cuerpo entendió aunque su cerebro no. Más extraño aun, parecía como si la temperatura hubiera disminuido. Edward tembló, sintiendo como si un viento frío hubiera soplado a través de él. Pero no lo había sentido en su cara o en su cuerpo, había sentido el frio en su mente. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios?

Y después todo sucedió a la vez.

— ¡Vamos!—Jael gritó, su voz profunda elevándose sobre el estruendo del rugido ensordecedor del silencio. Había producido de alguna manera una espada para él, y la estaba balanceando de un lado a otro, cortando en… ¿en qué? Edward no lo sabía, pero definitivamente había algo que él no podía ver.

Era como si todo el patio trasero del edificio de departamentos estuviera lleno de sombras, como una piscina estaba llena de agua. De alguna manera, Edward supo que eran la fuente del frío que congelaba el ambiente. Nadaban alrededor de Jael, que estaba brillando. No, era la espada la que brillaba. La hoja era muy brillante ahora, que Edward no podía verla, y cada vez que Jael la balanceaba, cortaba las sombras en tiras. Pero entonces, más sombras se apresuraban a llenar el espacio, vertiéndose como agua negra malvada.

Había alguien más allí también, otra figura con una brillante espada, pero Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo a todo antes de que estuvieran de pie delante de una puerta de madera en mal estado marcada con el 119.

Jael volvió la cabeza, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo en su rostro moreno.

— ¡Ve!—gritó, asintiendo hacia la puerta — ¡Date prisa! No puedo contenerlos mucho tiempo.

Edward no hizo más preguntas. Era evidente que estaba sucediendo algo más allá de su comprensión allí. Pero si Bella estaba en algún lugar en medio de esto, siendo herida, por favor, Dios, no, entonces tenía toda la intención de meterse de lleno. Intentó abrir el picaporte, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Apoyó el hombro sobre la puerta, empujó con fuerza y la madera barata se astilló, el seguro se rompió bajo la presión. Se precipitó dentro del apartamento, con la espada que Jael le había dado sujeta en su puño y vio…

Nada.

No había nada en la sala de estar vacía, excepto unas trampas para cucarachas y un montón de ropa. Edward frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante, con sus ojos parpadeando sobre la ropa dispersa, que le resultaba familiar. Una blusa polo morada, un par de jeans al revés, como si alguien hubiera tenido prisa en quitárselos. O tal vez como si alguien los hubiera arrastrado, susurró una pequeña voz en su mente. Y luego… Dios, no. Oh, no. Unas bragas rosa pálido. De Bella, estaba seguro.

Edward sintió crecer la rabia dentro de él como nunca la había sentido. Quería correr por el piso, gritando su nombre. Quería saber desesperadamente que ella estaba bien, ilesa. Pero tenía la sensación, un instinto dentro de él se lo decía en su cerebro, que la persona que la tenía era peligrosa. Muy peligrosa.

Obligándose a ir despacio, anduvo, con la espada en alto, a través del apartamento vacío. Nada en el área de la cocina, ni en el rincón del desayuno. Nada excepto un grifo que goteaba en el baño, sin usar. Solo quedaba el dormitorio.

Dio la vuelta por un pasillo corto y se encontró con una puerta cerrada. No hubo ningún ruido proveniente de la habitación tras la puerta, pero sintió algo. Una señal silenciosa de angustia. Bella.

Con la espada agarrada firmemente en una mano, abrió la puerta, con la intención de coger por sorpresa a la persona que la tuviera.

Pero la única persona que había en la habitación era Bella.

Ella yacía en el suelo, desnuda, con las manos atadas a la espalda y los ojos cerrados. Encima de la boca tenía un trozo de cinta adhesiva, sin duda la razón por la que no había escuchado ningún grito. Su cabello dorado, desplegado alrededor de su cabeza sobre la alfombra marrón, estaba enmarañado y sucio. Parecía como si alguien la hubiera salpicado con una especie de alquitrán espeso, negro y pegajoso. De hecho, la sustancia aceitosa y viscosa estaba por todas partes, goteando por sus mejillas, salpicada sobre sus pechos, esparcida sobre sus muslos, y olía. No era un olor que podía detectar con su nariz, era algo peor. Un hedor psíquico que apestaba a corrupción. Le hizo apretar los dientes, sentirse enfermo e iracundo al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Pero lo que fuera, podría tratarlo más tarde. Ahora tenía que coger a Bella y salir de allí lo antes posible. Y luego iba a matar al hijo de puta que le hubiera hecho esto.

Edward dio un paso hacia delante y sus ojos azules se abrieron. Estaban rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando, pero se abrieron más cuando lo reconoció.

Se acercó a ella.

—Todo está bien, cariño. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Sus ojos se abrieron más aun y ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente. Miraba por encima del hombro de él, con el cuerpo rígido de miedo. ¡Detrás de ti! No había necesidad de que ella dijera nada, lo sentía con cada fibra de su ser. Todo su cuerpo parecía vibrar como una cuerda pulsada y todo se movía a cámara lenta cuando se giró para ver quién -o qué- estaba detrás de él.

—Bien, bien. Parece que tenemos dos por el precio de uno esta noche. ¿Has venido para que te folle a ti también, angelito? ¿O para ver cómo me follo a tu chica?

La cosa que estaba hablando una vez podría haber sido humana. En el exterior se veía como un calvo, hombre de mediana edad con una tripa enorme y peluda, y con unos ojos pequeños y codiciosos. Pero había algo raro en él, algo deforme. Parecía menos una persona que un títere, una marioneta cuyos hilos estaban siendo sacados de su interior. Y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de llamas color sangre.

—Eres un enfermo hijo de puta—La voz de Edward salía ahogada. —¿Qué le has hecho?

— ¿Qué no le he hecho?—La cosa le sonrió y de repente, Edward se dio cuenta de repente que estaba desnudo—tan desnudo como Bella. Un pene grueso como un garrote, colgaba entre sus piernas, rezumando líquido negro aceitoso por uno de los muslos.

Y entonces Edward lo supo.

Con un rugido se lanzó hacia delante, y de repente, la espada estalló en llamas entre sus manos. Le clavó la espada ahora llameante a la cosa, pero esto bailaba torpemente fuera de su alcance, riendo obscenamente.

—Contaminada, contaminada—cantaba con voz agrietada, distorsionada.

—Has llegado demasiado tarde, angelito. Ella está arruinada ahora Contaminada…

Tendría que haber tenido la tentación de dejar caer la espada en llamas, pero no fue así. Las llamas se sentían frescas sobre su piel, heladas, de hecho, y de alguna forma, limpias. Todo lo contrario de la suciedad que saltaba frente a él.

"Portador del fuego purificador" No sabía de dónde habían venido las palabras, pero sonaron en su cabeza como una campana cuando fue tras el torturador de Bella.

La cosa tenía una hoja en su mano ahora, un cuchillo negro, torcido, cruel y absolutamente letal. La cosa clavó su mirada en él, y Edward saltó lejos, confiando de manera instintiva en la forma en que su cuerpo se movía, como si hubiera hecho este tipo de cosas antes.

Otro golpe y se torció de nuevo y le cogió con la punta de su espada. Cortó el rostro de la cosa y de repente su mejilla se quedó colgando como dos alas, derramando sangre negruzca.

Puso las manos en su rostro, miró la sangre en sus dedos sucios y se echó a reír.

—No está mal, angelito. Siempre fuiste bueno con la espada—De repente, saltó a la izquierda, como si fuera hacia Bella. Edward se movió para protegerla.

El cuchillo negro salió como una flecha y una ardiente línea de fuego se deslizó por la parte superior de su brazo. Edward miró hacia abajo para ver que el color verde de su camisa de manga corta se estaba volviendo rojo oscuro. Pero no había tiempo para el dolor. Tengo que acabar con esto. Tengo que sacar a Bella de aquí.

Moviéndose de una manera que era completamente extraña y completamente familiar a la vez, Edward hizo una finta hacia la derecha y fingió tropezar, bajando la guardia por un instante. La cosa vino a él de nuevo, con el cuchillo negro listo para aprovecharse de su debilidad, y Edward golpeó.

Agachado, le clavó la punta hacia arriba, y con la hoja ardiente le cortó el vientre flácido. Derritió la grasa como la mantequilla, dejando que las tripas salieran en una maraña rojiza semejante a un delantal obsceno alrededor de sus rodillas.

El golpe debería haberle matado. Pero a pesar de que la cosa que había capturado a Bella estaba de rodillas, todavía lo miró, con la cara retorcida en una sonrisa.

—Vamos—dijo de forma áspera, con esa voz profunda y distorsionada. —Mata a esta vasija. Envíame de vuelta al infierno. Ya hice lo que vine a hacer, angelito.

Las palabras que salieron a la boca de Edward no las entendió, pero las dijo igualmente porque las sentía bien.

—Te voy a mandar de vuelta, pero no solo al infierno. Vete a la fosa, Asmodeus. Por todo lo que es santo, te voy a arrojar al lago de fuego, para no volver jamás.

Los ojos de la cosa se desorbitaron y gritó.

— ¿La fosa? ¡No! No puedes… no puedes…

Edward tomó fuertemente la espada con las dos manos y la levantó por encima de su cabeza. Luego la dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas. La llameante hoja dividió el cráneo de la criatura en dos, cortando el grito y matando al demonio para siempre.

La cosa estaba muerta antes de tocar el suelo, pero Edward no quería perder más tiempo con eso. Corrió hacia donde estaba Bella temblando, todavía cubierta del aceitoso y horrible líquido. El hedor lo hizo lagrimear, pero no dudó en cortarle sus ataduras. Al principio, ella huyó de la hoja en llamas, pero después de dio cuenta, como Edward, de que no la quemaba. La sostuvo hasta que Edward cortó lo que quedaba de la cuerda amarilla que le había provocado grandes verdugones en la piel.

Tan pronto como sus manos estuvieron libres, se arrancó la cinta adhesiva de la boca. Hizo un ruido rasgado que dolía de escucharlo y Edward vio cómo sus labios sangraban por varios sitios donde el poderoso adhesivo había rasgado la piel.

—Bella—comenzó pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Aléjate de mí…

— ¿Qué?—puso una mano delante de ella—Bella, soy yo. No te hare daño. Te quiero…

— ¡No me toques!—Fue algo cercano a un grito.

Edward hizo un gesto con la mano hacia atrás y la miró con incertidumbre.

— ¿Bella?

—No me toques—repitió, su voz era un susurro quebrado ahora. —Tú no…no me toques, Edward. Tú tendrás esto en ti…

Edward no tuvo que preguntar qué era "eso". El nocivo líquido negro que la cubría de la cabeza a los muslos hablaba por sí solo.

—Está en shock.

La voz profunda de Jael detrás de él sobresaltó a Edward. Se giró, poniéndose delante de Bella para proteger su desnudez y miró hacia arriba. El otro hombre respiraba con dificultad, la espada resplandeciente en una mano y un paquete de ropa en la otra, pero parecía estar en paz.

— ¿Va todo bien fuera?—preguntó Edward pensando en las sombras nadadoras y arremolinadas.

Jael asintió con la cabeza brevemente.

—Estuvo reñido por un rato. Había cientos de ellos. Pero cuando mataste a su maestro el resto de los impíos huyeron.

Edward no sabía de qué hablaba, pero no le importaba. Si el camino estaba despejado fuera, tenían que dar el siguiente paso.

—Necesitamos a la policía. Y una ambulancia—dijo, pero Jael movió la cabeza.

—Necesitas llevar a tu hermana a casa. Yo haré la limpieza.

—Pero maté a un hombre. Ellos querrán hacer preguntas. Y Bella—bajó la voz un poco—Bella tiene que ir al hospital.

—No hay nada que puedan hacer por ella allí—dijo con firmeza Jael. —Y además, mírala. ¿De verdad quieres dejarla sola en un sitio tan grande e impersonal como un hospital mientras la policía te hace preguntas que no podrás contestar sin parecer un loco?

—Yo…—Edward miro hacia atrás brevemente para ver cómo su hermana pequeña había llevado sus rodillas hacia su barbilla y estaba temblando violentamente.

—Ella te necesita a ti, y solo a ti, Edward—La profunda voz de Jael era suave. —Tienes un toque curativo; utilízalo para ayudarla. Pon tus manos sobre ella y hazla sentir mejor—Dejó caer el bulto que llevaba en la otra mano y vio que era la ropa descartada de Bella. —Llévala a casa.

Edward no quiso discutir más frente a su traumatizada hermana. Dando la espalda a Jael por un momento, le tendió la ropa.

—Aquí, Bella. ¿Puedes ponerte esto? Si necesitas ayuda…

— ¡No!—Ella le arrancó la ropa y se fue hacia atrás en un rápido movimiento. —No. Lo haré yo misma. Solo… dame un poco de privacidad.

Edward asintió y se volvió hacia Jael.

—Vamos. Al pasillo—Una vez allí, se volvió de nuevo hacia el otro hombre. —Mira, te agradezco la oferta de, uh, limpiar el desastre y tu preocupación por Bella. Pero ella es una víctima. Necesita más de lo que puedo hacer por ella. Asesoramiento, terapia…

Jael meneó la cabeza de nuevo.

—Ella es tu otra mitad; necesita tu tacto. Y tiene que saber que, pasara lo que pasara, aún la amas. ¿Entiendes?

Edward abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo y la cerró. Jael hablaba con tranquila autoridad, con una certeza que era difícil discutir.

—Muy bien—dijo al fin. —La llevaré a casa.

—Y hazle saber que la amas—dijo Jael empáticamente.

—Por supuesto…

—No importa lo que le haya pasado…

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú piensas que voy a dejar de amarla porque la han atacado?—demandó Edward. — ¿Qué clase de bastardo piensas que soy?

Jael frunció el ceño.

—Hay muchos de nuestra clase que no podrían amar después de tal ataque. Lo sentimos… demasiado fuerte cuando uno de los nuestros está contaminado.

—No sé qué quieres decir con 'nuestra clase' ni quiero saberlo—dijo Edward sin alterar la voz. —Pero no tienes que preocuparte. No voy a dejar de cuidar de Bella. No puedo. Aunque sé que debería hacerlo.

—Recuerda. Tu tacto y solo tu tacto pueden curarla—Edward asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado cuando se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y Bella salió con piernas temblorosas.

—Estoy lista—Ella miró hacia abajo en la alfombra, una forma evidente de evitar encontrarse con la mirada de Edward. Estaba descalza, y su camisa estaba la mitad fuera, solo la mitad dentro de sus pantalones vaqueros. Edward no mencionó la forma desordenada en que estaba vestida. Ahora no era el momento de preocuparse por los detalles de menor importancia.

— ¿Bella?—Trató de tocarle el hombro, pero ella le rehuyó. —Cariño—le dijo en voz baja, sin inmutarse— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien—Ella movió la cabeza y lo miró. —Por favor, Edward, no me hagas hablar. Solo llévame a casa.

Edward asintió.

—Está bien. Vamos—Miró a Jael y luego echó una mirada de incertidumbre de vuelta al dormitorio, donde el cadáver del atacante de Bella estaba en un charco negro y rojo.

—No te preocupes por ello—le aseguró Jael. —Todos los restos habrán desaparecido en cuanto se vayan.

Edward volvió a asentir. No sabía cómo sería posible limpiar una escena tan desordenada y no dejar ningún rastro, pero confió en que Jael podría hacerlo. El hombre obviamente tenía habilidades que iban más allá de la cirugía.

—Vamos—le dijo a Bella y la llevó a la salida del apartamento.

No estaba convencido totalmente de que fuera lo correcto, pero la llevaba a casa.

En algún lugar de la estratosfera, un suave susurro de alas.

—Bueno, está hecho. No queda nada. Nada para demostrar que algo de esto haya pasado.

—Gracias, Jael—Sonando tenue y cansada. —Fue un trabajo rápido—Ansiosamente.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Fuiste herida, Elloria?

—Nada que no se cure. Yo estoy más preocupado por Bella. Yo… yo no puedo creer que no pudiera salvarla.

Firmemente.

—La salvaste. Está viva. Y está con Edward ahora.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. A pesar de que ahora pueden estar juntos sin el tabú en el camino.

— ¿Qué?—En shock. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

Un pequeño sollozo

—Es cierto. No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo. ¿Recuerdas la carta de su madre sobre la que querías llamar la atención de Bella? Bueno, lo dijo todo sobre la adopción. Ahora Bella sabe que ella y Edward…

—No tienen relación de sangre.

—Exactamente. ¿Pero cuánto bien hará tenerlos juntos ahora que ella ha sido contaminada?

— ¿Piensas que Edward no la amará más?

—No sé… yo solo no lo sé—Otro sollozo. —Es tan horrible, la máxima humillación. He conocido ángeles que han acabado con su existencia por no poder asumir las consecuencias.

—Bella no tiene esa opción. No mientras esté en un cuerpo humano.

—Sí, la tiene. Los humanos lo llaman suicidio. Pero si muere por su propia mano, no podrá volver a su ser celestial, y…

—Lo sé. Y todo estará perdido—Un suspiro. — ¿Has escuchado algo del cielo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrán aguantar a las fuerzas demoniacas allí arriba?

—Un día de la tierra. Quizá dos. Necesitan a Bella y Edward para abrir la sala del trono. Pero ahora… ahora no creo que vaya a suceder. Nunca…

—No sé. Tienes que tener algo de fe, Elloria. Dale una oportunidad a Edward. Hablé con él y todavía la ama, a pesar de lo que el demonio hizo.

—Pero… pero ella está contaminada. ¿Estás seguro?

—Da un poco de crédito a Edward. Ella es la otra mitad de la pareja de ángeles. Su vínculo es el más fuerte en el universo. Mientras ella todavía esté viva, él la amará.

— ¡Pero no va a actuar en consecuencia! Piensa que está mal.

—Si—Asintió. —Incluso ahora lo cree. Pero realmente creo que si él siente que ama a Bella, la curará, irá en contra de todas las convenciones humanas y romperá el tabú de una vez por todas.

—Si solo le dijera lo que sabe. Pero temo que no lo hará. Ella no se sentirá digna de su amor después de lo que se hizo con ella.

Pensativamente.

—Tal vez lo haga. Su amor por él es tan fuerte como el de él por ella, no te olvides. Y si ella le dice…

—Si ella le dice. Si él la ama a pesar de que ha sido profanada. Si, si, si. ¡Estoy tan harta de ti, Jael! Necesitamos a la pareja de ángeles restaurada a su forma celestial. Necesitamos sus espadas para luchar contra las hordas del infierno. Necesitamos…

—Necesitamos ser pacientes, Elloria. Solo por un día o dos más. Ser pacientes y tener fe. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Una respiración profunda y el crujido de las plumas alisándose.

—Hay otra cosa. Podemos darles un sueño curativo. Algo para ayudar a Bella a superar el trauma y a Edward para saber qué decir, qué hacer.

—Tienes razón. No conseguirán nada esta noche, de todos modos. Y tal vez cuando se despierten…

—Sí, tal vez.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Todo el camino de vuelta al apartamento de Edward, Bella intentó no pensar. Ella había planeado cómo decirle la noticia, para dejarle saber que ellos en realidad no estaban relacionados por sangre. Ella quería tomar las cosas con calma, para liberar su dolor. Pero ¿cómo podría decírselo ahora? Después de lo que la había pasado, ella no tenía ninguna gentileza. Después de eso ¡No! Ella puso el recuerdo violentamente aparte.

Sólo quería hacer que su mente se quedara en blanco, para olvidar completamente lo que había pasado.

Mentalmente se dijo las tablas de multiplicar hasta doce e intentó pensar cada verbo irregular en español que pudiera recordar. Entonces intentó contar hacia atrás desde diez mil, pero no ayudó. Nada ayudaba, especialmente cuando podía sentir la mirada fija de Edward en ella por el rabillo de su ojo mientras él conducía.

—Corrupción. ¡Corrupción!—La voz distorsionada de la cosa en que Mr. Filcher se había convertido sonando en su cabeza, y ella aún podía sentir el venenoso semen negro que él había echado a chorros sobre toda su piel. La baba picaba y quemaba como ácido, como si ella fuera de alguna forma naturalmente alérgica a ella. Pero ¿quién había oído alguna vez ser alérgico al semen? Entonces de nuevo, ¿Quién había escuchado sobre semen negro? Tengo que liberarme de ello. Una vez que lo haga, me sentiré mejor. Capaz de olvidar. Ella esperaba, de cualquier forma.

Ellos condujeron en silencio y no hablaron incluso cuando alcanzaron el apartamento de Edward. Bella tenía el presentimiento de que él quería decir algo, pero no le dio la oportunidad. En el momento en el que él puso la llave en la cerradura y la giró, ella pasó a través de la puerta, yendo hacia el baño.

—Bella—él empezó, pero ella lo ignoró. Una ducha. Necesito una larga, ducha caliente. Cuando esté limpia, todo estará bien de nuevo. Será como si no hubiese pasado. Pero ella no podía limpiarse. Oh, la cosa se derritió bajo el agua caliente, aunque primero estuvo asustada de que no lo hiciera. Pero aparte del color extraño y el horrible olor, el cual parecía escoger más su mente que su nariz, parecía como un semen normal. Pero no importaba cuantas veces lavara su pelo o restregara su cuerpo, Bella podía aún sentirlo en ella. En su cara… sus pechos… sus muslos. Quemándola. Marcándola. Haciéndola tan asquerosa y arruinada. Sucia. Profanada.

Ella no supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo en la ducha. Francamente no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado restregando su cuerpo hasta que su piel estuvo áspera. No lo sabía ni le importaba. Pararía cuando estuviera limpia. Incluso no le importó cuando el agua se volvió tibia y después de un frío helado. Aún restregó porque no estaba limpia todavía. Nunca estaría limpia.

— ¿Bella?

Mirando hacia arriba desde su restregamiento, ella captó una ojeada de la cara preocupada de Edward a través de la puerta de cristal claro de la ducha.

—Estoy bien—ella dijo automáticamente, atacando sus pechos contra su áspera mano de mitón exfoliante que había encontrado en la esquina de la ducha. —Bien, Edward. Déjame a solas.

—Has estado ahí por dos horas—dijo él rotundamente. —Tú no estás bien…

—Sí, lo estoy. Sólo tengo… tengo que limpiarme…

—Cariño, tú estás limpia. Mírate. La mitad de tu piel frotada ásperamente. Necesitas parar esto.

—Te lo dije, Edward. No hasta que esté limpia—dijo ella tercamente.

—Bella…—Él abrió la puerta de la ducha, y ella se encogió apartándose de él.

— ¡No! ¡No!

—No te tocaré. Lo pillo. Lo sé—Él alzó sus manos y entonces agarró una toalla. —No lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesitas salir de ahí ahora.

—No—Ella lo miró fijamente, alzando su barbilla. —No estoy limpia aún. Ahora cierra la puerta; estás dejando pasar el aire frío.

— ¿El aire frío? Bella, has estado ahí tanto tiempo, que el agua está mucho más fría que el aire. —Edward sacó un dedo para probarlo. —Está helada, y tú estás tiritando.

—N...no, n-no estoy—ella protestó a pesar de que sus dientes ahora estuviesen castañeando.—Estoy b..bien.

Edward frunció la ceja.

—Bella, sal ahora mismo o voy a llamar una ambulancia y vas al hospital—Había un tono de autoridad en su voz que no pudo ignorar.

Poniéndole mala cara, Bella se dio una rápida pasada por todo y entonces cortó el agua. Salió de la ducha y agarró la toalla de él para cubrir su desnudez. Ella quería pasarlo rápidamente, correr a la habitación próxima y huir, estar a solas. Pero su pie se resbaló en un charco de agua.

En un parpadeo, Bella se encontró a sí misma cayendo. Bien. Quizás me rompa el cuello cuando aterrice, y esto habrá acabado. O me golpee la cabeza y olvide todo. El pensamiento atravesó su cerebro, pero en vez de golpear el duro suelo, de repente fue cogida y sujeta por un par de brazos fuertes.

—Ey—Edward miró hacia abajo ante su ansiedad, sus ojos llenos con preocupación. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí—dijo ella y entonces estalló en lágrimas.

—Oh, cariño—Edward la llevó al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama, aún sujetándola cerca. Él la acunó en su pecho y la meció, susurrándole dulcemente que ella iba a estar bien, que todo iba a estar bien.

Bella quería apartarle, gritar que él también podría ensuciarse si la tocaba. Pero ella no tenía la fuerza. Todo lo que podía hacer era descansar su cabeza contra su amplio pecho y llorar. Y llorar y llorar.

—Oh, Bella—Edward oyó el tono roto en su propia voz, pero no pudo evitarlo. Estaba acorde con el sonido de los gimoteos de Bella.—Todo va a salir bien—él murmuró una y otra vez, a pesar de que él no tenía ni idea de cómo todo iría bien de nuevo.—Está bien, Bella. Todo irá bien.

Finalmente ella se cayó en sus brazos. Estaba envuelta en la toalla, pero se había soltado, y él podía ver la parte superior de sus pechos, rosa brillante por todo su frenético restregado. Esto es mi culpa. Nunca debí haberla echado. Debí haberla mantenido aquí y… ¿y qué? ¿Terminar lo que empezamos? Eso habría estado mal, terrible, se recordó. Pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le susurró que incluso si él hubiera ido todo el camino con Bella, no habría estado tan mal o tan terrible como lo que le había pasado a ella en el barato apartamento donde él la había encontrado.

Ella estaba respirando profundamente ahora, y él se dio cuenta de que ella se había desahogado he ido a dormir como una cansada niña pequeña.

—Oh, Bella—dijo él tiernamente y la besó en la mejilla. Entonces él la tumbó gentilmente en la cama y apagó la luz de al lado de la cama. Fue al baño y se quitó su camiseta y examinó la herida en su hombro. Era un largo, profundo corte que ya había parado de sangrar. Él la lavó y puso ungüento con antibiótico en ella y entonces fue de vuelta a la cama. Cuidadoso con su brazo herido, se subió detrás de Bella y la sujetó cerca, arropándola estrechado su cuerpo con el suyo.

Sintiéndose completamente extenuado, él cerró sus ojos. Pero justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido, tuvo la sensación más extraña. Se sentía como plumas, las más suaves plumas en el mundo, acariciando gentilmente su cara. Donde la suavidad tocaba, sintió su frente suave y el dolor por la tensión que se había creado toda la noche de alguna forma se disipó. Sus hombros se relajaron, y el corte en su brazo dejó de escocerle. De hecho, él pensó adormecido, él se sentía mejor en general.

Mientras que se preparaba para la cama, él se imaginó que se tumbaría durante horas, culpándose y preocupándose por Bella. Pero de alguna forma después del suave cuidado de las plumas, él encontró que era capaz de dormir. Mientras que se quedaba dormido, él esperaba que Bella también sintiera las "¿alas de ángel?" plumas también. Te quiero, hermana pequeña. Te quiero tanto… y entonces el sueño lo reclamó.

Bella se retorció débilmente en sus brazos despertándolo.

—Déjame ir—ella susurró con una voz ronca por los llantos durante tanto tiempo la noche anterior. —Déjame ir, Edward.

— ¿Qué?—Él parpadeó, preguntándose qué hora era. La luz filtrándose entre las cortinas era débil y difusa. ¿Era temprano en la mañana o temprano en la tarde? ¿Habían dormido él y Bella el día entero? Cualquiera que sea el caso, él se sintió extrañamente descansado y con la mente clara, preparado para enfrentarse a lo que había pasado. Pero ¿estaba Bella preparada?

—Déjame ir—ella demandó de nuevo.

Él casi aflojó su agarre en ella cuando lo pidió, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Jael en su cabeza. Ella necesita tu toque. Y ella necesita saber que, no importa qué sucedió, tú aún la quieres.

—No—dijo él, volviéndola para que lo encarara y manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura. —No, Bella. No te dejaré marchar hasta que me hables.

—Por favor, Edward—Sus ojos suplicaron. —Tú necesitas dejarme marchar. Tú… tú te ensuciarás.

—No, no lo haré—dijo él firmemente. —Porque tú no estás sucia. Tú no podrías estarlo, no importa lo que él te hiciera.

—Él no hizo lo que tú piensas que él hizo—dijo ella débil, mirando aparte. —Él no me… me violó.

Edward sintió un urgente alivio tan grande que él apenas podía hablar.

—Oh, Bella. Estoy tan contento. Estaba tan asustado…

—Él quiso, sin embargo. Él lo iba a hacer justo antes de que tú vinieras. Él… él se frotó sobre mí. Y él me mantuvo… mantuvo… estuvo sobre mí, Edward. Todo sobre mí—Su voz tembló, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo.

Edward sintió que alguien había alcanzado su pecho y estaba estrujando su corazón.

—Bella, cariño, no tienes que hablar si tú no quieres.

—Yo no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo—Cerró sus ojos brevemente, apretándolos fuertemente, y las lágrimas corrieron hacia abajo por sus mejillas.

—Entonces escucharé—dijo Edward suavemente. —Cualquier cosa que necesites decir. Pero estoy contento de que él no lo hiciera…que no lo hiciera.

—No importa—dijo Bella, mirando al suelo. —Aún así estoy arruinada. Aún sucia y… y profanada.

—No digas eso—dijo él ásperamente.

—No sé de qué otra forma decirlo—Ella miró hacia arriba a él, sus ojos húmedos. —Ninguna otra palabra parece que encaja.

—No es cierto…

—Lo es. Y él… él siguió diciendo que nunca llegarías a tiempo. Y que si lo hacías, que nunca me querrías de nuevo.

—Eso es una mentira—dijo Edward fieramente. —Nada podría hacer que dejara de amarte…

Bella miró a otro lado.

—Tú ya has dejado de amarme. Lo dejaste cuando te empujé demasiado lejos. Empujado a… hacer cosas que no querías hacer…

—Oh, Bella…—Él alzó su barbilla, forzándola a encontrar su mirada. —¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Era porque te amo tanto que paré. Y sí quise hacer esas cosas, eso y más. Yo sólo… estaba mal. Mal, y los dos los sabíamos…

—No importa ahora, de todas formas—ella susurró. —Incluso si tú me amaras y me desearas. No puedes sentirse de esa forma más. No ahora…

—Ahora más que nunca—susurró Edward. Entonces besó sus ojos, besando las lágrimas como hizo mucho tiempo atrás cuando su largo y extraño viaje del amor y la lujuria prohibida había empezado. Entonces él presionó su boca contra la de ella, y la besó con un beso ligero como una pluma para que ella supiera que aún sentía por ella tanto como nunca lo había hecho. Más, de hecho, ahora que él casi la pierde.

Bella le devolvió el beso con una intensidad inesperada que le sorprendió. Entonces ella se apartó, jadeando un poco, y mirando a sus ojos.

—Lo siento. No sé lo que me ha pasado.

—Está bien—Edward apartó un mechón de su pelo dorado de sus ojos. —También me ha pasado. Pero no pienso que debamos…

—Lo entiendo—ella lo interrumpió, la frágil luz de sus ojos muriéndose. —Está bien, Edward. Sólo déjame ir…

—No es que no te desee. ¿No lo entiendes?—él demandó. —Bella, has pasado por una terrible experiencia. La última cosa que necesitas es a tu hermano tocándote. Haciéndote cosas… cosas que no deberían hacerse—él terminó débilmente.

Bella frunció el ceño ante él.

—Pero tú no eres mi hermano…

Él sacudió su cabeza con confusión.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Bella?

Ella puso una mano sobre sus ojos.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento tanto, Edward. No quería habértelo dicho de esta manera. Quería hacerlo gentilmente. Encontré una carta de mamá en mi maleta. La he tenido desde siempre, pero no quise leerla. Pensé que me haría extrañarla más. Pero resultó ser todo sobre ti. Sobre cómo eres—ella miró hacia él—sobre que fuiste adoptado…

— ¿Soy qué?—Edward estaba seguro que había escuchado mal.

—Adoptado—ella repitió. —Tengo la carta atrás en… en el apartamento. Quiero decir, pienso que sigue allí, pero yo—ella sacudió su cabeza, su cara volviéndose pálida—Pienso que no puedo ir de vuelta ahí, Edward…

—Por supuesto, no tienes que ir—dijo él, tranquilizándola. —Nunca, lo prometo. Y te creo. Es sólo… difícil de aceptar. Todos estos años… no tuve ni idea…

—Ninguno de los dos. ¿Cómo podíamos?—Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces… ¿tú eres adoptada también?—él preguntó. —Quiero decir, ¿mamá y papá nos acogieron a ambos del mismo lugar o algo?

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Soy su hija biológica. Pero puedo ver por qué piensas eso. Mamá incluso dijo en su carta que nadie adivinaría que no estamos relacionados en sangre, porque nos parecemos tanto…

—Eso es verdad—murmuró Edward, pasando una mano por su pelo. La repentina noticia era mucho a tomar en cuenta, él se sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. Era sólo… increíble.

—Bella, en serio, me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?—Él no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Nunca. Nunca haría nada como esto. Y si tú piensas que lo haría sólo para que… para que me ames, bueno, puedes olvidar eso. Quiero decir, sé que tú nunca podrías… nunca desearme de nuevo como antes de nuevo. No después de lo que pasó anoche…

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que aún me importas?—Él la tomó por los hombros y le dio una pequeña sacudida. — ¿Qué aún te desee? Eso… eso me alucina. Todos estos años he estado luchando contra esta atracción por ti, intentando que no me importe, porque pensaba que era tu hermano…

— ¿Por qué habría otra causa para pensar en lo contrario?—Bella estaba mirando abajo a sus manos. —Está bien, Edward. Si quieres seguir pensando de esa forma, quiero decir si quieres mantener nuestra relación como una de hermano-hermana. Ya sabes, puramente platónica. Lo entiendo.

— ¿Platónica? ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer eso?—Él la empujó más cerca y la miró a los ojos. —Sabes cómo me siento sobre ti, Bella. Cuánto te quiero. Pero, bueno, no quiero herirte. Ya has pasado por tanto, y la noche anterior fue tan… tan traumática—Él golpeó su mejilla gentilmente. —No quiero añadir más a tu dolor.

Bella hocicó su mano, sus ojos azules llenos con temor y deseo.

—Sé que no debería querer tus manos sobre mí, Edward. No debería querer a nada masculino en cientos de yardas cerca de mí después de lo que pasó en el apartamento. Pero… pero no puedo evitarlo—Ella se encogió de hombros inútilmente. —Me siento… mejor cuando me tocas. Cuando me besas…

— ¿Así?—Edward inclinó su barbilla hacia arriba y encajó sus labios en los de ella en un suave, beso gentil. Una vez de nuevo Bella reaccionó entusiasmada, separando sus labios para él, invitándolo a entrar. Edward sintió una gran necesidad urgente a través de él. Dios, él la deseaba tanto. Pero ella estaba herida ahora, emocionalmente vulnerable. Él no quería tomar ventaja de ella. A regañadientes él rompió el beso.

— Bella, quiero hacer esto, pero…

— ¿Pero qué?—Susurró Bella.

—Nada—Edward tomó una respiración profunda y la miró. Él tenía que controlarse. Tenía que tomar las cosas con tranquilidad. Él no quería dañar a Bella, pero estaba claro que ella lo necesitaba. De repente él escuchó la voz de Jael de nuevo en su cabeza. Tú tienes el toque curativo; úsalo para ayudarla. Pon tus manos sobre ella y haz que se sienta bien.

—Quizás… quizás deba al menos examinarte. ¿Si me permites?

—Si quieres—Ella lo miró insegura. —Debo… ¿quieres que me quite la toalla?

—Sí. Pienso que sería lo mejor.

—De acuerdo—Bella se deshizo de la toalla y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, completamente desnuda. Sabiendo el trauma por el que estaba yendo, Edward intentó ser cuidadoso y objetivo. Pero él no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era. Y en su desnudez.

—Voy a tocarte Bella—dijo él, mirándola a los ojo.—Para intentar curarte. Como hice antes. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí—Asintió, y la luz frágil estaba de nuevo en sus ojos. —Pero Edward, ¿estás seguro de que tú… tú quieres?

—Más de lo que debiera—dijo suavemente.—Mucho más, especialmente después de lo que has pasado. Pero si… ¿realmente te sientes mejor cuando lo hago?—Él acunó su mejilla y entonces golpeó una mano abajo hacia su cuello y la descansó justo por encima de sus pechos.

Bella se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Sí. No entiendo por qué, pero parece como si… si pudieras tocarme por todas partes, él… él…

—Lo entiendo—dijo Edward, sin querer que ella lo dijera.

—Entonces si pudieras—Bella suplicó suavemente—Es como si… como si tu toque eliminara lo que él hizo. Todas las cosas se borran cuando siento tus manos sobre mí, Edward.

—Oh, Bella—Edward no lo pudo evitar. Él se inclinó y la besó de nuevo—un largo, persistente beso que parecía seguir y seguir. Bella le devolvió el beso abriéndose a él completamente. Haciendo que la deseara mucho más que antes…

Edward se forzó así mismo a apartarse. Páralo. La estás curando. No haciendo… nada más. Esto es lo que empezó todo el problema en primer lugar.

Pero él no pudo evitar disfrutar la suavidad de su piel mientras que él acariciaba sus brazos y costados. No pudo evitar amar la forma en sus pezones se pusieron tan duros cuando acarició con las puntas de sus dedos la parte superior de sus pechos. Pero cuando él empezó a moverse sin tocarla más íntimamente, Bella hizo un suave sonido de protesta y puso su mano en su cadera.

—Por favor, Edward—ella murmuró. —Necesito… necesito más. Estuvo todo sobre mí. Por mis pechos. Si sólo pudieras…

—¿Hacer sólo esto?—Edward acunó uno de sus llenos pechos y subió de la curva de abajo para pellizcar ligeramente su pezón.—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto—añadió él mientras ella gemía y arqueaba su espalda, suplicando mudamente por más.—No tan rápido después… pero de cualquier forma, si te hace sentir mejor…

—Lo hace. Oh Dios, realmente lo hace—Ella lo miró tímidamente. —Pero… hay algo que me haría sentirme incluso mejor, pienso. Si tú… ¿Piensas que podrías besarme ahí? ¿Sólo un poco?

Edward la miró directamente, determinó que no habría mentiras o subterfugios entre ellos.

— ¿Quieres que chupe tus pezones, Bella?—dijo él suavemente. — ¿Es eso lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Sí—ella susurró. —Sí, por favor, Edward. Por favor chupa mis pezones.

Él no podía negarle nada. Él tomó primero un pezón y luego el otro entre sus labios. Chupando duro, él los puso duros, la cima rosa profundamente en su boca mientras que Bella gemía y giraba sus dedos a través de su pelo.

Edward no podía entender por qué esto estaba ayudándola. Él había tratado con víctimas de crímenes violentos como residente durante las rotaciones de SE, y él sabía que la última cosa que debía querer Bella era contacto sexual con nadie. Pero las normas regulares no parecían aplicarse a ella. Porque cuanto más la tocaba, mejor y más libre parecía que se sentía. Era como si a través de su toque realmente la curase, no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente también. Edward no sabía si incluso era capaz de eso. O quizás su nuevo talento sólo funcionaba con Bella. Por la razón que fuera, él estaba determinado a seguir hasta que ella se sintiera completamente mejor. Sin importar lo que él tuviera que hacer.

Al menos ella parecía tener suficiente de su boca en sus pezones. Gimiendo, ella se echó atrás un poco, dejando que la punta rosada de su pecho se deslizara de entre sus labios. Edward le dio un último beso y miró hacia arriba.

— ¿Mejor, Bella?

—Mucho mejor—ella le aseguró. —Mis pechos, de todos modos. Sólo—ella se mordió el labio—Ese… ese no fue el único lugar en el que él… quiero decir, fue… fue por todo mi cuerpo. Mi estómago. Mis caderas. Mis muslos…

—Entiendo—dijo él ásperamente—No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces…

—Gracias, Edward—ella susurró mientras que él dejaba que su mano se deslizara abajo hacia su ombligo para apretar sus muslos. —Eres tan bueno conmigo…

—Eres tan hermosa, cariño—murmuró él mientras que separaba sus piernas. —Y tan… Ey, te has afeitado…

Ella asintió y lo miró insegura.

—Quería estar completamente limpia, y esa parecía la mejor forma. ¿Te… te molesta?

Molestarle no era exactamente la palabra correcta, pensó Edward. Pero mientras miraba a su limpio-afeitado montículo, tan desnudo e inocente, él no pudo pensar en la correcta. En el pasado su pequeña mancha de dorados rizos había oscurecido parte de su anatomía, pero no más. Ahora él podía ver todo, cada detalle de su coño. Los labios de su coño estaban rellenos e hinchados, ya abiertos para mostrarle el resbaladizo interior rosado. Ella ya está húmeda, tan húmeda…

Bella debía haber tomado su silencio como un signo de que él estaba molesto, porque empezó a cerrar sus piernas.

—Lo siento. No debía haber esperado que quisieras tocarme ahí—dijo ella en voz baja, rota.

—Espera—Edward puso una mano en su rodilla. —Quiero tocarte ahí—él le aseguró. —Pero, Bella, ¿estás segura?

— ¿Segura de que quiero tus manos sobre mí? Sí, Edward—Ella miró hacia él, sus ojos iluminados. —Tanto. Si sólo pudieras… sólo tócame por todas las partes que esa horrenda cosa negra estuvo…

—Por supuesto—él murmuró y empezó a acariciar el interior de sus muslos. Ella sólo había pasado por un horrible evento traumático, y él no estaba seguro de que tocarla fuera la cosa más correcta para hacer. Pero mientras que lo que hiciera la curara… sólo la tocaré por el exterior. Eso sería suficiente. Ya estaba acunando su montículo, disfrutando la suavidad de su suave, desnuda piel.

La raja de su coño estaba tan caliente y húmeda contra su palma, y ella corcoveó sus caderas, presionando contra él hasta que pudo sentir su coño abriéndose completamente, invitándolo.

—Edward, por favor—ella gimió. —Por favor, dentro de mí…

Él no pudo evitarlo. Lentamente, gentilmente, él deslizo dos dedos profundamente dentro del apretado, coño húmedo de Bella. Ella gritó y corcoveó más duro, enviando sus dedos más profundamente, ayudándole a follarla.

—Dios, cariño, te sientes tan bien—él le dijo mientras que escarbaba con cuidado dentro de ella.—Tan apretada, húmeda y caliente—Él empezó a frotar la almohadilla de su dedo gordo sobre su clítoris, en la forma en la que sabía que a ella le gustaba. Él quería hacer que ella se corriera, quería lavar todas las malas emociones de una vez por todas.

Bella gritó y golpeó la cama, dándose por completo a su toque. Edward no pudo evitar pensar en que ella era la visión más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca. La forma en la que se entregaba, abierta a él, era como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos. Como si necesitase su toque como necesitaba oxígeno para sobrevivir.

—Hermosa. Dios, eres tan hermosa, Bella—dijo él en una baja, sorprendida voz. Y entonces sintió que sus músculos internos se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos y supo que ella se estaba corriendo. Corriéndose tan fuerte mientras que él follaba su dulce coño de una forma que era innegablemente correcta.

— ¡Oh!¡ Edward!—Bella gimió cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos. Su hermano mayor ciertamente podía hacer cosas mágicas con sus dedos. No, él no es mi hermano. No en realidad. Ella estaba agradecida de que se lo hubiera dicho, aunque deseaba haberle dado las noticias de una forma más gentil. Aún, después de esa visión de confusión y desconcierto él parecía tomárselo bien. Y la forma en la que él la estaba tocando, curándola, le hacía cosquillas.

Sus dedos dentro se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Pero ahora que los estaba deslizando hacia fuera con cuidado de su coño, ella se sintió tan vacía. Tan sola.

Ya se sentía mejor, curada del horrible ataque de la noche anterior. Y aún quería más, tanto más. Pero ¿cómo podía convencer a Edward de que estaba preparada?

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó suavemente, mirando abajo hacia ella.—Eso fue… ¿eso te hizo sentir mejor?

—Mucho mejor, Edward. Yo… yo pienso que me ayudó correrme. Fue una liberación, una buena. Sólo…—Ella miró hacia abajo, sin encontrar sus ojos, asustada de seguir.

— ¿Sólo qué? Sólo pídeme, Bella. Cualquier cosa que quieras, cualquier cosa que necesites. Sólo pide…

— Bueno… estuvo… la cosa estuvo por todo mi cuerpo, y me hizo sentir tan… tan sucia—ella susurró. —Cuando tú me tocas, lo haces mejorar. Y tus dedos, son maravillosos, pero no me siento como… me sentí incompleta de alguna forma.

— ¿Y?—Él alzó una ceja hacia ella.

—Y bueno… yo… yo pienso que me haría sentirme mejor si pudiera correrme contigo dentro de mí.

Ella lo miró rápidamente y luego miró abajo de nuevo, asustada de ver su reacción.

—Quiero decir, no tienes que meterla, tu polla, todo el camino dentro de mí. Si sólo pones la cabeza y entonces sólo… sólo me tocas de nuevo. Quizás…

— ¿Realmente piensas que te hará sentir mejor? ¿Más limpia?

—Sí, pero no es sólo eso. Es saber… saber que no estás asustado de tocarme. De poner… poner esa parte tuya en mí donde esa horrible oscura cosa estuvo…

—Oh, Bella…—Él se inclinó y le dio otro largo, persistente beso que hizo que su corazón latiera. Cuando él se apartó, su corazón estaba en sus ojos. —Cualquier cosa—él dijo de nuevo. —Cualquier cosa que quieras.

—Edward…—Su nombre era un gemido en sus labios, pero Edward ya estaba cambiando sus posiciones. Él se tumbó en la cama y entonces le hizo un gesto para que ella se sentase a horcajadas.

—Vamos, Bella—él murmuró. —Hagamos lo que podamos para hacerte sentir mejor.

Con entusiasmo Bella se puso a horcajadas en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una posición común. Pero esta vez no sólo iba a presionar su coño desnudo contra el exterior de su polla, ella iba a tomarlo en su interior. Pero primero sólo un poco. Sé que él está preocupado por hacerme daño.

Edward parecía estar pensando lo mismo, porque puso ambas manos en sus caderas y la sujetó firmemente mientras que Bella se alzaba entre ellos y agarraba la gruesa asta de su polla. La ancha cabeza ya tenía una gota de pre semen en ella, y ella estaba ansiosa por restregarla entre sus pliegues. Ella lo agarró cuidadosamente y deslizó la aterciopelada carne contra la suya propia, entonces hizo un suave sonido de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?—Edward preguntó ansiosamente. —¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—Por supuesto que no—aseguró Bella. —No estás dentro aún. Es sólo que… tuve una sensación de hormigueo. Cuando me tocaste. ¿Me pregunto…?—Ella acarició su polla, ordeñando la gruesa vaina hasta que otra, larga, gota perla de pre semen vino desde la pequeña raja. Mientras que ambos observaban, ella presionó la cabeza de su polla cuidadosamente contra sus resbaladizos pliegues y frotó el deslizante líquido sobre su coño abierto.

De nuevo había una deliciosa sensación de hormigueo. Bella intentó pensar en cómo describirlo.

—Es… es fresco y refrescante y limpiador—ella le dijo a Edward. —Casi como… como si el tuyo cancelara el otro.

Él alzó una ceja.

— ¿Así que sentir mi pre eyaculación contra tu coño te hace sentir mejor?

—Lo hace. No entiendo por qué, y sé que suena extraño…

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—No importa cuán extraño suene si funciona. Si te hace sentir mejor…

—Lo hace—ella le aseguró. —Mucho mejor. ¿Puedo…? ¿Te importaría si sólo pongo la cabeza dentro de mí ahora?

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres?—él preguntó. —Después de lo que pasó anoche…

—Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida—Ella se mordió el labio.—Pero sé que estás preocupado de que me puedas dañar o desencadenar algún tipo de recuerdo. Así que como he dicho, podemos hacer sólo un poco. Y entonces puedes tocarme hasta que me corra de nuevo

Él asintió.

—De acuerdo. Pero tú me guías. No quiero resbalarme y poner demasiado dentro…

—Sólo un poco—Bella prometió de nuevo, y entonces ella lo agarró, y guió su polla dentro de su coño.

Ambos gimieron mientras que él llenaba su entrada.

—Dios, se siente tan bien—La voz de Edward era baja y tensa. —Y te ves tan sexy con mi polla deslizando dentro de ti, Bella…—

—Sí que se ve increíble—Bella admitió, mirando abajo para admirar la caliente visión de su coño siendo empalado por su polla.—Sólo… mis piernas se están cansando, Edward—De hecho, sus muslos estaban temblando por sostenerse en una posición extraña para asegurarse de que sólo la cabeza de su polla entrara.—¿Te importa…? ¿Te molestaría si bajo? ¿Sólo un poco?

—Bella, seamos honesto entre nosotros—él murmuró, agarrando sus caderas.—¿Quieres bajar todo el camino? ¿Necesitas sentir mi polla llenando tu coño por completo?

—Sí—ella susurró. —Sí, por favor, Edward…

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, cariño—le dijo. —Sólo quiero que seamos cuidadosos…

Bella no necesitó una invitación más directa. Lentamente ella se bajó, dejando que la gruesa vaina la penetrara por completo. Dios, se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan correcto tenerlo dentro. Era tan grande, tan ancho, que ella podía sentirlo estirándola incluso cuando ella no se había movido una pulgada. Se sentía maravilloso estar completamente llena, saber que él aún la deseaba después de todo lo que había pasado. Ahora si ella pudiera correrse con él enterrado dentro de ella, ella sabía que se sentiría mucho mejor… Y entonces lo sintió de nuevo.

— ¡Oh!

— ¿Qué es?—Edward miró hacia arriba ante su ansiedad, aunque previamente su mirada había estado pegada a la visión de su polla enterrada en la empuñadora de su coño desnudo.—¿Estás bien?—él preguntó a Bella.

—Bien. Yo sólo… lo sentí de nuevo. Esa refrescante, hormigueante sensación.

—Probablemente porque esté liberando pre eyaculación dentro de tu coño—Dijo Edward secamente. —Y ya que no estoy llevando condón, eso no es exactamente seguro.

—Pero se siente tan bien. Tan correcto—protestó Bella. —¿Puedes decirme honestamente que no se siente igual para ti también, Edward? ¿Como si estuviésemos hechos para encajar juntos? Como una cerradura y una…

—Y una llave—él terminó por ella, sus ojos ensanchándose. —Sabes, yo he tenido el mismo pensamiento antes.

—Porque estamos en la misma longitud de onda—Bella le sonrió. —Edward—dijo ella suavemente.—Por favor, no puedo evitar pensar si tu pre eyaculación se siente tan bien dentro de mí, tu verdadera eyaculación.

—Espera un minuto—Él frunció el ceño. —Pensé que sólo me querías dentro mientras tú te corrías.

—Podemos corrernos los dos—Bella se inclinó hacia delante de forma que la mitad de su gruesa vaina se deslizó hacia fuera y lo besó gentilmente en la boca. Entonces se sentó de nuevo lentamente, dejando que su polla se deslizara profundamente dentro de su coño de nuevo. —Por favor, Edward—ella susurró. —Por favor, ¿por mí?

— ¿Estás segura de que estás preparada para esto? Podemos esperar hasta que…

—No quiero esperar. Hazme el amor. ¿Sí? ¿Por favor?—dijo Bella. —No puedo evitarlo, Edward. Tenerte dentro de mí se siente tan correcto.

—Me siento de la misma forma—él admitió, sus ojos preocupados. —No sé por qué eso debería ser. Es casi como…

—Como si hubiésemos sido amantes en otra vida—Bella terminó por él. —Incluso he tenido sueños sobre ello. Sé que suena una locura, pero—se encogió de hombros—así es como me siento.

—Quizás no tan loco—murmuró Edward, mirando hacia arriba a ella. —Puedo vernos queriendo pasar toda vida juntos, toda la eternidad, cariño.

Aun manteniendo su mirada, él salió en un largo, lento movimiento que dejó sólo la punta de su polla aún dentro de ella. Entonces, agarrando firmemente sus caderas él la bajó de nuevo, impulsándose en profundidad.

Bella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó con placer mientras que él lo hacía de nuevo. Y una y otra vez. Edward no podía creer que realmente estuviese haciendo esto. No podía creer que estaba impulsando su polla profundamente en el coño de Bella con la única intención de llenarla con su eyaculación. Y lo más increíble era, que era perfectamente correcto. Sin estar realmente emparentados. No hermano y hermana en realidad. Pero tenía que admitir que incluso si lo hubiesen estado, él no habría sido capaz de parar. Incluso si significara que su alma estuviera maldita al infierno. Bella lo necesitaba, maldición, él la necesitaba. Él la amaba tanto como para negarla. Demasiado para parar, sin importar qué.

Una y otra vez él salió y entró, sujetando fuertemente mientras que él sentía sus apretados músculos internos acariciando su polla. Él quería asegurarse de que ella alcanzaba su cima de nuevo, que ella se corriera tan duro como pudiera mientras él estuviese enterrado profundamente dentro de ella, antes de que él se permitiera llegar y llenarla con su eyaculación.

Dios, tan bueno. Te amo tanto, Bella. Tanto, tanto…

Y entonces él sintió algo extraño.

Algo que había empezado a sentir la vez anterior, antes de que la culpabilidad lo sobrepasara y parara. Empezó como una pequeña chispa que llegó a ser una estrecha amenaza, una conexión creciendo entre él y Bella mientras que ellos se empujaban hacia la cumbre. Como… no sé a qué se parece. Pero se siente tan familiar. Una soga dorada, uniéndonos.

Los ojos de Bella habían estado cerrados fuertemente en éxtasis, pero ahora ella los abrió y miró hacia abajo a él mientras se movían juntos.

— ¿Lo… lo sientes?—ella preguntó sin aire. —¿Lo sientes creciendo entre nosotros, Edward?

—Lo siento—él murmuró, aún empujando dentro de ella. —¿Qué es?

—No lo sé. Pero se siente… Oh, Edward, se siente maravilloso. Y casi está completo. Estoy tan cerca. ¿Y tú?

—Sí—él admitió. Él estaba intentado contenerse, pero Bella tenía el más apretado, dulce coño en el que él hubiera estado nunca, y él la amaba como nunca había amado a una mujer. Esa combinación de factores quería decir que él se podía sentirse acercarse al borde.

—Bien—Los ojos de Bella estaban brillando ahora, su pelo dorado girando alrededor de sus esbeltos hombros mientras que ella trabajaba en mantenerse con su ritmo. Ella se veía más que hermosa, Edward pensó. Ella se veía de otro mundo. Angélica. —Bien, Edward. Quiero… quiero sentir tu corrida dentro de mí. Córrete cuando me corra. ¿Puedes?

—Dios, sí—él gimió, y entonces él la sintió apretándose alrededor de él, los músculos de su coño ordeñándolo como un guante de seda, él no pudo contenerse más. De repente sintió su orgasmo rebasándolo. —Bella—él gimió mientras la llenaba, saliendo a chorros profundamente en su suave, húmedo coño. —Te quiero tanto, cariño. Te quiero tanto, Bella…

Él escuchó el nombre que salió de sus labios y apenas tuvo tiempo para preguntarse lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Bella? ¿Quién es? ¿De qué estoy hablando? Y entonces la conexión entre ellos de repente se completó, y él sintió la cuerda de oro hecha de luz uniéndolo a la mujer que amaba para siempre.

Era tan maravillosa sensación, él se sentía como flotando. Se sentía como si estuviese alzándose fuera de su cuerpo y… y… volando.

Y de repente, lo estuvo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Bella miró a su alrededor con desconcierto. ¿Dónde estaba? Sólo hace un momento se había reunido con su verdadero amor, Edward, y ahora…

— ¿Bella?—su baja, voz familiar hizo que volviera su cabeza para verlo flotando en el aire a su lado, sus poderosas alas con sus largas plumas blancas batiendo el aire para mantenerlo a flote. Él estaba flotando y así mismo ella.

— ¿Edward?—Ella frunció la ceja. — ¿Dónde estamos?

—El Cielo, nuestro lugar ante la habitación del trono…

—Oh—Bella miró con ojos renovados, y sí, él estaba en lo cierto. Ahí estaban las enormes puertas de oro derramando luz brillante que ella y su amante habían guardado por la eternidad juntos. Al igual que los pilares blancos llenos de gracia alineando la antecámara que dirigía a la habitación del trono. Pero… pero todo parecía de alguna forma incorrecto.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—ella preguntó a Edward con voz temblorosa. —He tenido un sueño tan horroroso. Queríamos estar juntos, pero alguien "todos" decían que no podíamos estar. Y cada vez que te me acercabas, te sentías tan mal por ello.

—No fue un sueño—dijo él severamente. —¿No recuerdas? Nuestras almas fueron revertidas y fuimos enviados a la tierra para vivir como humanos. Me llamaba Edward. Y era tu hermano. Al menos, ambos pensábamos que lo era.

— ¡Oh no!—Bella puso una mano en su boca, sus alas revoloteando con consternación. —Y era Bella, tu hermana. Qué horrible. Sin duda no podíamos estar juntos. Pero… pero lo estuvimos de todas formas, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió hacia ella, esa hermosa sonrisa dorada que ella siempre había amado, y acunó sus mejillas.

—Sí, estuvimos, mi amor. Al final, no me pude resistir…

—Pero entonces… ¿Cómo regresamos aquí?—Bella frunció el ceño.

Una diferente voz le contestó.

—Cuándo finalmente se unieron, recobraron su conexión con el cielo. La energía resultante los liberó de sus formas humanas con tal fuerza que ellos fueron transformados en nada excepto calor y luz. Cualquiera que los esté buscando ahora en la tierra encontrará nada. Su esencia, todo lo que una vez fueron o pudieron ser, ha sido transformado de nuevo aquí a sus cuerpos celestiales.

— ¿Elloria?—pregunto Bella, volando hacia el otro ángel. —O espera… ¿profesora Dobrev?

—Una y la misma—Elloria la abrazó fuertemente. —Lo siento tanto no pude salvarte de todo lo que pasó. Juro que lo intenté Bella.

— No enredes tu cabeza por ello—Bella besó su mejilla.—El amor de Edward me vio a través. Estoy bien…

—No hay tiempo para reuniones, señoritas—Otra nueva voz sonó, y Bella miró hacia arriba para ver a Jael descendiendo hacia ellos.—Las fuerzas del infierno han hecho un brecha en el último muro—dijo mientras Edward volaba hacia arriba para unirse a ellos.—Debemos abrir la habitación del trono y alertar al Todopoderoso ahora.

—Pero ¿qué está pasando?—preguntó Bella en desconcierto. —No lo entiendo.

—Estamos siendo atacados—dijo Jael secamente. —Lo hemos estado desde que fueron enviados a la tierra. Y ahora están aquí, todos los demonios del infierno en cada círculo interno del cielo.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer que esas puertas se abran!—Edward exclamó. Él tomó la mano de Bella. —Vamos, amor. Date prisa.

Bella voló con él hacia las enormes puertas doradas, cada una de ellas tan altas como un rascacielos en la tierra.

Solos, ninguno, ella o Edward podían generar el poder para mover las estructuras enormes. Pero no estamos solos. Somos la pareja de ángeles, y al final estamos juntos. El pensamiento le dio fuerza, una fuerza que desbordó a través de su conexión con su amante. Ella sintió la fuerza de Edward ir hacia ella al mismo tiempo, su poder multiplicándose una y otra vez en un lazo cerrado, incrementando geométricamente. Y finalmente fueron capaces de hacer aquello para lo que habían sido creados. El sello de las puertas doradas se rompió, liberando una brillante corriente de luz, y las increíbles estructuras pesadas empezaron a moverse.

Una vez puestas en marcha, las puertas se movieron por sí mismas. Bella sólo estaba protegiéndose los ojos con sus alas, por si la gloria del Todopoderoso era una cosa temible, cuando escuchó a Edward decir:

— ¡Bella! ¡Observa!

— ¿Qué?—Ella se volvió desde el brillo de la gloria del Creador justo a tiempo para ver una horda de demonios vertiéndose como agua sucia en la blanca prístina antecámara.

De repente Edward tenía una flamante espada en su mano y estaba en formación con Jael y Elloria.

—Debemos luchar. Las puertas no van a abrir a tiempo.

—Mantenlos fuera—tronó Jael, y Bella encontró que estaba blandiendo una espada en su mano. Incluso más extraño, ella de repente sabía cómo utilizarla.

Entonces los demonios fueron por ellos.

Tan oscuro y malvado como una vez que fueron luz y hermosura, empezaron a gritar y gemir, cargando cuatro frentes. Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de estar asustada antes de que el primero la alcanzara, y su espada se deslizó a través de su escondite oscuro de piel.

Y el siguiente vino. Y el siguiente y el siguiente.

Aunque ella nunca pensó que pudiera ser posible atrás en la tierra, Bella se dio cuenta de que era una excelente guerrera. De hecho, era como una máquina destructora de demonios. Eran sólo ellos cuatro contra cientos, pero ella no tuvo miedo. Su brazo se alzaba y caía, alzaba y caía, y los demonios caían gritando bajo sus embestidas, rasgados en jirones mordidos por su espada.

A cada lado de ella, Edward y Jael estaban haciendo lo mismo, y Elloria también.

¡Vamos a ganar! Ellos nunca lo conseguirán. Las puertas se están abriendo, y pronto…

Sus pensamientos de victoria fueron parados por un grito a su derecha. ¡Edward! ¡Mi amor! Ella volvió su cabeza y vio un enorme demonio con motas, oscura piel gris y puntiagudos cuernos cortos girando una espada afilada. Pero las llamas que la cubrían no eran doradas; eran rojas: sangre. Bella la reconoció. ¡El revertidor! ¡Él tiene el revertidor! ¡Y estaba intentando usarlo en Edward! Gritando, se lanzó hacia el enorme demonio, intentando desviarlo de su objetivo. Pero fue demasiado tarde. La horrible hoja roja ya estaba girando hacia abajo, cortando a través de la defensa de Edward, y entonces…

— ¡No!—Bella gritó mientras su otra mitad caía en un lío de plumas sin vida a sus pies. —No, ¡Edward! Mi amor…

Los otros demonios se estaban yendo, mientras que se daban cuenta que la habitación del trono se estaba abriendo, pero no el demonio moteado. Él se mantuvo allí riéndose, un ronco, graznido sonido, burlándose de ella con sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste?—Bella lo miró con angustia, y entonces, desde las profundidades de su interior, las palabras de poder salieron de sus labios.

— ¡Vete al foso!—ella le gritó. —Y nunca vuelvas.

Ella alzó su espada y la clavó directa a través de su oscuro corazón lleno de pecados. Ella tenía la severa satisfacción en sus ensanchados ojos por la sorpresa y el horror, y entonces se había ido, forzado a regresar al infierno, al lago de fuego a quemarse por la eternidad.

Ella permaneció jadeando por un momento, su espada agarrada fuertemente en su mano. Eso era; el demonio se había ido. Pero eso no le traería de vuelta a su amado. Nada lo haría. Gimoteando mientras pensó que su corazón se rompería, Bella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y recogió el cuerpo sin vida de Edward hacia ella.

—Oh, mi amor, mi amor. Por favor no… por favor no…

Ella no supo durante cuánto tiempo lloró, pero de repente el aire a su alrededor estaba lleno con una brillante, penetrante luz.

Las puertas de la habitación del trono se habían abierto.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

—Bueno, tienes lo que deseas…

Un susurro de las alas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Dijiste que echarías de menos ser un ángel de la guarda. Y aquí estamos, cuidando de ellos de nuevo…

— ¿Habría de ser de otra manera?

—No— dijo suavemente. —Por supuesto que no. Sólo deseo que no fuera tan duro con ellos, tener que volver atrás y ser humanos de nuevo…

—Bella podría haber esperado Edward. El Todopoderoso le dio esa opción…

—Sí, pero sabías que ella no lo haría. Lo ama demasiado. Tanto que preferiría soportar arrastrarse sin alas por otros sesenta o setenta u ochenta años de la tierra que estar sin él, incluso un poco de tiempo en el cielo.

—Por lo menos podrán estar juntos esta vez. Fue misericordioso del Todopoderoso resolver las cosas tan bien.

—Sí, un matrimonio concertado. Esos son cada vez más raros en la Tierra.

—No en algunas culturas. Y a pesar de que no se reunirán hasta el día de su boda, sabes que van a sentir la conexión a la vez.

— ¿Eso no los enviará de vuelta a sus cuerpos celestes?

Un encogimiento de hombros.

—Si ellos quieren ir. El Todopoderoso pensó que les gustaría experimentar más de la tierra esta vez. Ahora que se les permite estar juntos, tal vez les gustaría tener hijos humanos. ¿Quién sabe?

Un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Yo no. Pero me alegro de que estén juntos. Y me alegro de que fuéramos elegidos para seguir cuidando de ellos.

—Yo también, Elloria. Yo también…

Fin


End file.
